Sixteen Days
by ViridianVenus
Summary: Yet another 'The Sting' fic. Follows the sixteen days of Leela's coma (Fry pov) followed by the sixteen days of her recovery (Leela pov). Canon compliant levels of shippy.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: So I originally wrote this story about 15 years ago. I had always intended to post it here but honestly, just never actually got around to it. I had posted it in a beta format on a Futurama message board and got such a great reception and validation from it that I basically lost the motivation to give it the one final polish I felt it needed before posting it 'for real'. So it sat on my hard-drive until a few months ago when I realized that this was the 20th anniversary of the show's original premiere. So I broke out the dvds, had a full series re-watch, then a second re-watch with the commentaries on, met Maurice LaMarche when Animaniacs Live came through my town (He was SO nice. I told him I'd done the re-watch with the commentaries on and he laughed and asked me if I was sick of Dimaggio's laugh yet. Then he did the Kiff voice for me.) By the end of it I was so revved up again on Futurama (primarily Fry and Leela's relationship) that I finally decided to dig this story out of cold storage, fix it up to meet my current standards and now here it is, old but not forgotten.

**Points to know**: This is meant to slide seamlessly into canon, this isn't an AU. That being said I wrote this during the hiatus after the show's first cancellation after 'Devil's Hands'. So there are a few contradictions with the later part of the series, primarily with Munda and Morris' personalities. I wasn't completely thrilled with how they were portrayed in 'Zapp Dingbat' so I kept how I originally wrote them.

**Summary**: Takes place during and after the episode 'The Sting'. The sixteen days of Leela's coma followed by the sixteen days of her recovery.

* * *

**Sixteen Days**

**Prologue**

Planet Express Delivery Ship  
4:16 pm  
Day 1

As far as escapes go, this one hadn't been all that bad. Arguably the crew had been in far more dangerous situations. After all, running away in terror was something the three main Planet Express Crew members, Fry, Leela, and Bender, were actually quite expert in. Get in danger, run to ship, fly to safety. They did it on a weekly basis. Sure, giant space-bees were a new one but the principle was essentially the same. But that didn't make the crew any less ecstatic once they were safely on their way back home.

"We made it! We're alive!" Fry announced in relief.

Leela gently laid her newly-acquired baby Queen Bee in Nibbler's nearby unoccupied pet-bed, stroked the insect once, and stood up.

"Burn on that old crew!" She said arrogantly. "The only things they did better than us were suck and die!"

Crossing his arms Fry regarded her solemnly. "Leela, we got lucky this time. But you should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She shrugged. "Thanks, but I can look out for myself." Unnoticed behind her the baby bee unfurled itself and lined up for an attack. "Frankly," She continued, "I can smell danger a mile away."

The bee lunged.

"Look out!" At Fry's sudden warning Leela whirled around causing the bee to miss her by mere inches. With a startled scream she took a step back cornering herself against the bulkhead as the bee spun around and readied for another attack.

Leela had nowhere to go.

Without a moment's hesitation Fry threw himself protectively in front of her earning himself a look of startled surprise. "You want her?" He growled fiercely. "You're gonna have to go through me!"  
This wasn't a problem to the bee. It bared it stinger and accelerated on them full speed.

Under normal circumstances Fry would have gotten himself out of the way. Bravery, he was definitely _not_ known for. And even though every self-preservative instinct in his body was screaming at him to Get Down, he didn't move. The love of his life was in danger and he would _not_ let her down. Even if it meant his death. Which at this point seemed inevitable. But he stood and faced it head on. Doesn't mean he didn't scream like a girl when the stinger hit, but he faced it just the same. The stinger went straight through him like he wasn't there and to his dismay he heard Leela's cry of pain behind him. The stinger broke off and they went down together both out cold before they even hit the floor.

The bee, sans stinger, landed on its back and buzzed helplessly about. Seeing an opportunity Bender grabbed it and stuffed it into a conveniently located mini-airlock sending it out into the path of an oncoming hover truck. Satisfied he turned to check on his injured crewmates. Fry was crumpled on the deck with the stinger still lodged through his abdomen. Blood loss was minimal, the stinger acting like a cork, maintaining pressure and keeping his insides from moving around. But the blood he had shed showed up starkly on his white t-shirt. Leela hadn't fared much better. She had landed in a semi-upright position with her back against the wall and her head slumped forward. The front of her tank top was saturated a bright red. Her injury didn't seem as severe as Fry's but she was bleeding a great deal more. Unsure of what to do Bender took hold of her arm, lifted it up and then dropped it. It limply hit the floor.

"Yo, Chumpette. You still functional at all?" He was met by an unnerving silence. So he turned and tapped Fry with his foot. "Hey Meatbag, how 'bout you?" No response. Bender didn't know or for that matter care much about human physiology, but he knew enough to realize they were in serious need of medical help.

"And once again it's up to ol' Bender to save the day." He mimed cracking his knuckles and strutted importantly over to the captain's chair and made himself comfortable. Engaging the hyper drive he floored it towards Earth. "The things I do for you guys." He gave a long-suffering sigh. "You two had better make this worth my while."

For the life of him, Fry could not remember having been in more pain. It felt like his insides had been ripped out, set aflame, stomped out, and then haphazardly jammed back in upside down, inside out, and backwards. He wished he could just go back to being unconscious. Moaning softly, not knowing that the stinger was still inside him, he slowly tried to roll onto his back. This soon proved to be a Big Mistake. As he turned over, the point of the stinger, the roughly five inches that stuck out behind him, snapped off as his weight was applied forcibly jostling the length of stinger still within him sending a whole new brand of pain shooting throughout his body. He screamed.

At the sound Bender swiveled his head around and glared. "Hey, would you knock that off? I'm trying to be a hero over here and your being distracting!"

Fry held his body as still as possible and took slow deep breaths trying to ride out the pain. When it died down to a more manageable level he finally opened his eyes. All he could see was the ship's ceiling.

"_Okay_", he thought, "_I'm on the floor. __**Why**__ am I on the floor?_"

Before he could think about it further, he was distracted from his thoughts by a weird, soft, gasping sound. It was coming from off to his right and something about it was making him uneasy though he wasn't sure why. Wanting to understand what was happening he slowly pushed himself up onto his arms and looked down at himself. At the sight of the stinger the memories came rushing back. _Leela, Bee, Pain, Falling,__** LEELA!**_

"Leela?" His voice was hoarse and raspy, so he attempted to clear his throat and tried again. "Leela? You okay?" All he could hear was that soft little rasp. Slowly, trying to keep from jostling his injury he turned his head towards the noise.

"Leela!" She was lying in the same position she had landed in, propped up against the wall. Still covered in blood. Her breathing was dangerously shallow and irregular with a slight wheeze, like a suffocating asthmatic. Panicked, Fry forced himself onto all fours. Adrenaline surged through his body blinding him to his own pain.

"Hold on Leela, I'm coming!" He crawled awkwardly towards her and leaned himself up against the bulkhead by her side. Though she was unconscious, Fry was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to comfort her. He took her hand in his, and was shocked at how cold it felt. Greatly alarmed he instinctively looked down at her hand and gasped. Her fingertips had taken on a light bluish tint as her body slowly starved of oxygen. His panic growing, he looked up to examine her face. It was pale, almost to the point of being white and her lips had also gone bluish. Not knowing what to do, but desperately needing to help her in any way possible, he clamped his hand over her wound and tried to staunch the bleeding. But he was too weak to apply any real pressure so her blood simply oozed between his fingers. Slipping his free arm around her he pulled her down until her head fell gently onto his shoulder.

"Bender… she needs... hospital..." He rasped weakly, the sudden burst of adrenaline was wearing off and he was rapidly losing his strength.

"I'm working on it." Bender snapped tersely. "We still got about twenty minutes."

"Don't _have_… twenty..."

"Well, whadda'ya expect _me_ to do about it? I'm flooring it over here!"

"Ambulance? …Meet halfway?"

"Great idea! Glad I thought of it." He made the call as Fry continued to offer Leela comfort. "Okay," Bender announced after he had hung up. "Said they'd meet us in ten."

Fry turned back to Leela. "Didja hear that?" He whispered softly. "It's gonna… be okay. Just gotta… keep breathin'... an' everythin' will... be okay." She didn't respond. But he hadn't expected her to. He was just thankful she wasn't in any pain and hopefully wouldn't remember very much of this when she woke up. Gently he laid his head on hers and listened quietly to her labored breathing.

* * *

So that was the prologue. Yes, it's mostly episode recap but it had to be done. This story is fully written and edited which means you don't have to worry about me ditching out or waiting forever between updates. My upload schedule is going to be every Tuesday and Friday for a total of 28 chapters. I'm still super proud of this story, I consider it to be the best thing I've ever written so I hope you guys enjoy it too. Thanks for reading and I'll see you Friday!


	2. His Biggest Failure

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter One: His Biggest Failure**

Planet Express Delivery Ship  
4:47 pm  
Day 1

"Sir? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that?"

The soft feminine voice was firm but pleasant, almost motherly. But all Fry wanted to do was keep his eyes closed. He was comfortable and warm. "_Wait,_" He realized suddenly. "_That can't be right._" He wasn't on the ground anymore. He was lying on something soft, rather squishy. And he had a blanket draped over his legs. He opened his eyes blearily.

"Leela?"

"She's in good hands sir, you just worry about yourself."

Fry blinked twice to focus his vision and saw the owner of the motherly voice for the first time. She was a four-armed Neptunian paramedic who was simultaneously inserting an IV, taking his pulse and packing gauze around the stinger.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Ship."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Bee."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Two."

She shined a small flashlight into his face. He cringed and tried to turn his head. Satisfied she turned to her partner, a green eyed, gray and black striped humanoid feline. "No apparent signs of head trauma, pupils equal and reactive. He's ready for transport." The cat nodded and powered up the hover-gurney.

"Wait! Where's Leela?"

"She's being worked on."

Fry turned his head and looked around. He saw Bender standing off to one side, over by the observation couch, speaking privately to a third paramedic who was scribbling notes on a clipboard. Continuing his search Fry directed his gaze over towards the tactical station.

"No!" He'd found her. A tall, skinny, human male paramedic had placed a mask over her face and was manually pumping oxygen into her lungs while a large burly guy set up a portable heart monitor. She was ash gray and looked like she hadn't taken a breath in several minutes. She looked dead. Fry tried to force himself upright, desperate to get to her.

"SIR! You need to lie still!"

"But Leela! She-"

The Neptunian placed an arm on his shoulder and forced him back down. "There's nothing you can do for her that they're not doing already! They're doing their job, now let me do mine."

Defeated, Fry dropped limply back onto the gurney. He couldn't be more disgusted with himself. Not only had he been unable to prevent her from being hurt in the first place he had been unable to take the steps needed to keep her going until help arrived. The whole time he had been unconscious she had been quietly suffocating. Right there on his shoulder. He had failed her. Twice.

Desolately, Fry kept his eyes on her as they were both loaded into the same ambulance. As far as he could figure, Bender was going to take the ship back to Planet Express and tell the others what had happened. They would probably meet them at the hospital. And then he would have to tell them exactly how he had failed her. Perfect. Deeply ashamed he sighed and looked towards the ceiling. This easily had the potential to become the absolute worst day of his life.

"We lost her pulse, she's coding!"

Fry didn't know what 'coding' was, but he damn sure knew what 'we lost her pulse' meant. Disbelieving he snapped his focus back to her. The scrawny guy was charging a pair of what looked like defibrillator paddles while the larger man roughly began chest compressions.

"Leela, no..." Fry moaned. She would be so horrified if she knew he was seeing her like this. Helpless, her shirt torn open while some strange man she didn't know forcefully pounded on her chest. It made him feel like a voyeur but he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was his fault she was in this position; it was the least he could do to suffer it with her.

Once charged the defib paddles were handed over to the paramedic doing the compressions. He placed them on her chest. "Clear!" The following jolt caused Leela's body to arc violently and land with a dull thud. Other than that, there was no effect.

"Come on Leela! You're stronger than that!" Fry called desperately. The paramedics readied for another try, barking orders to each other and injecting her with various stimulants. Before Fry could see what they did next the Neptunian working on him stepped into his line of vision, blocking Leela from his sight. Frustrated Fry placed his hand on her hip and weakly tried to force her out of his way.

"_Sir!_ May I remind you that you have a three-foot stinger sticking out of you that I'm still trying to deal with? You need to stay _still_ so we can prevent you from bleeding to death!"

"Don't care." He stated numbly, never looking up. "Don't wanta live if she doesn't."

The Neptunian must have found his declaration somewhat romantic. Though she started working on him again, she seemed to consciously try to keep herself from blocking his view. She stepped out of his way just in time for him to catch the second electrical shock. Leela's body jerked as before, her arm sliding off of the gurney to hang limply towards the ground. Once again there was no effect, her heart monitor still screaming accusingly. Fully expecting the worst, Fry began to sob painfully. He'd always assumed she would be around forever but now it seemed he'd lost her for good. Praying for a miracle he held his breath as the paramedic gave it one more try. She jerked, there was silence, and then…

"I got a pulse, she's back!"

Elated, Fry's tears of anguish quickly became tears of immeasurable relief. She still wasn't breathing on her own, she needed the paramedic to do it for her, but as long as she had a heartbeat she still had a chance. And she was able to maintain that heartbeat the rest of the way to Taco Bellevue Hospital. While being hovered out of the ambulance and into the emergency room their gurneys happened to pass close enough for Fry to reach out and grab Leela's hand. Before they were taken off in separate directions he gave it a reassuring squeeze and hoped to God he would be seeing her again.


	3. The Wait Begins

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Two: The Wait Begins**

Taco Bellevue Hospital  
6:30 pm  
Day 1

Time was at a standstill. Or so it seemed, as evidenced by the hospital wall clock which was moving so slowly Amy was starting to wonder if it was actually running in reverse. Staring at it seemed to make it worse so with a heavy sigh she turned her attention to her own hands and started picking at her overly-priced French Manicure.

"Spleesh, it's been over an hour." She stated. "Should it really be taking this long?"

Hermes stopped in mid pace to respond. "No news is good news, mon. These types of things can take longer than a green snake climbing a sugarcane."

Outraged, Zoidberg leapt to his feet, dropping his Modern Barnacle magazine. "Bah! If they had been brought to _me_ we would know one way or another already!"

Hermes frowned with ever-present contempt. "If we had brought them to you they would both be dead."

"But we would _know_ about it by now!"

"Shut up, friends." Professor Farnsworth interrupted, "The important thing now is that the organs are returned healthy."

Amy cringed. "Um, Professor, we want them back alive."

"That's what I said. Healthy organs." He licked his lips while rubbing his hands together in evil anticipation.

"No, I mean we want Fry and Leela back alive. Not just their organs."

"Whatever for? I can always hire a new crew. Or better yet I could _build_ one with my new organs. Just think, a captain with death rays for eyes and titanium-plated skin with spikes and a circulatory system full of antifreeze and a nervous system powered by the screams of small children, oh my yes…"

The P.E. Employees stared silently not really sure how to respond. But a response proved unnecessary, as a grim looking doctor holding a clipboard chose that moment to enter the room. He glanced around once, then consulted his papers.

"Next of kin for a Ms. Leela?"

"That's us." The Professor stated cheerfully.

The doctor walked over and settled himself in a nearby chair. "We've done all that we can do, but I'm afraid it won't be enough."

The crew exchanged nervous glances. "What do you mean?" Amy finally asked after a moment of silence.

"The Neurotoxin from the space-bee has severely altered the biochemistry of Leela's brain. It stopped her heart in the ambulance. We got her back, but since then she's been having seizures. As of now she is in a coma, and on full life-support." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "We don't expect she will ever regain consciousness."

His diagnosis was met by several gasps and some muttered words of shock.

"There's _nothing_ you can do for her?" Amy asked tearfully.

"To be honest we've never actually had a space-bee victim arrive _alive_ before. No treatment has ever been devised; one's never been needed. My only advice now is to contact her family and start saying your last goodbyes." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What about Fry?" Bender wanted to know.

"He has a completely separate trauma team working on him. His doctor will be out with news as soon as he has news to give."

After the doctor left Amy wrung her hands together anxiously and turned to her friends. "Oh God, her _family_. Someone's gonna have to tell them."

The Professor pointed to Hermes. "Notifying next of kin is his job."

"I usually just send a letter…"

"No! That's horrible! We can't just send a letter, someone needs to go down there and tell them in person!" Amy insisted.

Bender calmly dropped his cigar on the green tinted sterile floor and casually ground it out with his foot. "Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer."

Amy gasped, "Wait, what?! I didn't volunteer! Why do I have to do it?"

"Cause." Bender stated. "You're the girl. Girls are supposed to be better at that touchy-feely emotional Lifetime-movie-of-the-week kinda thing aren't cha?"

"Well… yeah, but..., I'm not… I don't…" She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go, but who's gonna tell Fry? And it is soooo not gonna be me. He is gonna _freak_."

"Assuming he's alive _to_ freak." The Professor pointed out.

Stepping forward importantly Bender announced, "Seeing as how I _am_ Fry's best buddy, and legal power of attorney, I feel it is my duty to inform him of the impending death of all his hopes and dreams."

"Fine," Amy agreed. "But don't enjoy it!"

"I promise nothing."

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 316  
7:15 pm  
Day 1

The first thing Fry became aware of as his anesthesia began to wear off was the creepy sensation that he was being stared at. The second was the rather annoying beeping of a heart monitor, reminding him instantly of where he was and why he was there. Finally opening his eyes he found himself face to face with the interested stare of Bender who was sitting at his bedside. He gestured at a nearby power cord.

"If I unplug this will you die?"

"I don't think so."

"What if I unplug _this?_"

Fry stared hard at Bender, trying to work up the courage to ask what had to be the single most important question he had ever asked in his life.

"Bender," He began slowly, almost too frightened to continue. "How's Leela?"

"She's dead." Was the nonchalant reply.

Fry felt his heart stop dead in his chest, before starting again at a frantic pace. He fell back against his pillow, physically incapable of holding himself upright any longer. Utterly devastated he began to sob.

"Oh God, ohhhhhhhh my God…"

"Now when I say 'dead' I don't exactly mean it in the widely accepted definition of the word." Bender amended, unsettled by Fry's tears.

Fry froze. "What do you mean?" He demanded desperately.

"She's in a coma, but she ain't ever gonna wake up so she's as good as dead. So you might as well get used to the idea of it now."

"But she's not dead _now?_"

"Not yet."

"So there's a chance?"

"Nope."

"You can't know that!"

"It's what her doctor said."

Fry sighed, depressed, yet refusing to let go of this new spark of hope. "Has anyone told her parents?"

"Amy's with them now."

Fry's tears started anew, "This is gonna be hell on them. They can't even come see her or anything." He buried his face in his hands, "How could I have let this happen? The one time she really needed me and I blew it!"

"Aww, buck up buddy. Look at the bright side. With Leela gone there will be no one around yellin'...naggin'…bitchin'..." His voice broke, "I'm gonna miss her!"

Absolutely miserable the pair grabbed onto each other and wailed.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
7:15 pm  
Day 1

Standing nervously on the crumbling front step of Leela's parents' house deep underground Amy took a moment to settle herself before knocking on the door. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to them. It looked like she was just going to have to wing it. She tried to think of what she would want someone to tell her family in a reverse situation. So deep in this thought, she was startled when the door did open, revealing Leela's mother Munda. She was just as surprised to see Amy as Amy was to see her.

"I know you, don't I? You're one of Leela's surface friends."

Amy nodded silently feeling rather uncomfortable.

Munda smiled and waved her in, "Come in, sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"Um, no tea thank you, I uh, is your husband here?"

Munda frowned quizzically as the pair sat around the coffee table.

"Yes, he's here… MORRIS!"

As they waited for Morris to enter the living room Amy studiously avoided Munda's questioning gaze by playing with the sleeve of her sweat suit.

"Is something wrong with Leela?" Munda asked slowly.

"What's wrong with Leela?" Morris demanded alarmed as he came to sit down by his wife.

Amy stared at the floor. "Um, well… There was an accident today that, uh, Leela was a part of…"

Frightened, Munda reached for Morris's hand. "But she's okay, right?"

Amy was silent for several seconds.

"_Right?_"

Taking a deep breath and trying not to fidget, Amy finally looked up and made eye contact with Leela's trembling mother. "She was… stung by a Space-Bee. They're real poisonous, and she… she's in a… a coma. The doctor said she's… never gonna wake up."

After a long, shocked pause Munda wailed shrilly and buried her face in her tentacles. Morris just looked stunned. At a loss for what to do he numbly looked down at his wife. She was almost doubled over and moaning piteously.

"Oh God, my baby… My poor baby."

Finally he regained enough sense to wrap his arms around her. She fell heavily against him and pressed her tearful face into his shirt as wracking sobs overtook her body.

Trying not to cry herself, Amy stood up to leave. "Me or Fry or someone will call you with updates and stuff. We'll make sure you know what's going on with her."

Morris nodded a silent 'thank you'. Amy smiled sadly and all but ran out the door.


	4. It All Becomes Real

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Three: It All Becomes Real**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 316  
7:30 pm  
Day 1

The heart monitor shrieked loudly as Fry ripped the electrodes from his chest. Bender watched in mild amusement.

"What are you doing all that for?"

"I need to see Leela. _Now_."

"Not right now you won't." Came a stern voice from the doorway. The shrieking alarms had alerted his doctor who had come running accompanied by two nurses each expecting to find their patient in the middle of cardiac arrest instead of tangling himself in the various wires he was supposed to be attached to.

"Try and stop me!" Fry snapped as he continued to fight with the wires.

"You have just come out of major surgery. I highly doubt you're strong enough to walk all the way to her room." The doctor insisted with a rather condescending tone.

"Than I'll just have to drag myself!"

"I'd highly recommend against that."

Frustrated, Fry threw down the tangle of cords. "_Look_," He said bitterly, "I'm going to her one way or the other. So either help me, or get outta my way!"

"Sir, thirty minutes ago you were flat on your back on an operating table. What your body needs now is rest."

"What… I need… Is _Leela_."

For a long tense moment the two glared at each other, the doctor trying to intimidate Fry into behaving, and Fry not buying into it. Absolutely refusing to back down Fry growled, "Not working."

Finally, the doctor sighed. "Ms. Kellin, go to the nurses' station and find out where this 'Ms. Layla'-"

"Leela!"

"'Leela' is located then grab a hover chair and escort him up to her."

The nurse hesitated for a moment then left with a shrug. The doctor turned back to Fry. "I can't keep you here against your will, but before I can allow you to leave you're going to have to sign a release stating that you understand that what you are doing is Against Medical Advice and that this hospital is not liable for any accidents or complications that come up as a result of this."

"yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I'll sign away my soul if that's what it takes. Now less talking, more signing, I've got somewhere to be!"

It was another fifteen minutes before Fry actually found himself being led down the fourth-floor corridor towards the Intensive Care Unit. With each passing foot he felt his anxiety grow. It was one thing hearing that she was in a coma, but actually seeing her would make it real. He might even have to face the possibility of watching her die. The very idea of it chilled him to the bone. He always figured she would long outlive him. Living the reverse just seemed wrong, his brain was having a hard time processing it.

Leela's doctor was waiting for him outside of her room, number 413. As they approached he nodded to the nurse.

"Thank you Kellin, you can leave him with me." He extended his hand to Fry, "I'm Doctor Marsters and you must be the young man who threw himself between my patient and a charging Space-Bee."

Fry's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about that?"

The doctor nodded. "I've been talking to your friends. They filled me in on the circumstances. You're the reason she's alive right now, you realize? She never would have made it this far without you."

Leela's doctor seemed a lot nicer than his own, Fry liked him immediately. He was an older guy, probably someone's grandfather, and he actually seemed like he cared for his patients. This was a major relief to Fry, who had worried that she would have wound up with some jerk who couldn't care less if she lived or died as long as she had enough insurance to cover her treatment.

"I tried to save her but I didn't do a good job."

"You did what you could. And I'm sure she knows it... and so should you."

Fry sighed sadly and looked down at the floor.

"Have you been told what her current condition is?"

"I heard that she's in a coma and gonna die."

The doctor frowned slightly. "She is in a coma, but her death isn't assured."

Fry looked up, suddenly very interested in everything the doctor had to say.

"We don't believe she will ever regain consciousness but it is possible for her to live in a vegetative state for the rest of her natural life."

Fry's eyes filled with tears.

"But I will personally do everything in my power to stop that from happening." He added gently, patting Fry on the shoulder. "Now before we go in, I need to warn you. She is on a full life support system. She needs a machine to breathe for her and there are wires and tubes attached everywhere, and it may be a little scary to see her like that but all of that stuff is helping her stay alive. I'll explain what everything does so it won't seem so much like she's being attacked by a reject from the Sharper Gadget."

The doctor opened the door and stood back so Fry could maneuver his hover-chair through the doorway. As soon as he laid eyes on Leela he gasped. The doctor had warned him, but nothing anyone said could have prepared him for the sight. She was surrounded by machinery and seemed covered by tubes and wires. She looked so alone and little lying there like that. Fry drove his chair as close to her bedside as he could get and gently ran his finger along her arm. She felt warm to the touch and she wasn't quite as pale as she had been on the ship. Her fingers and lips where no longer blue. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was something positive for Fry to cling to. As the doctor began explaining equipment Fry gently took Leela's hand and sandwiched it between his own.

"…and this is her IV and feeding tube," Dr. Marsters pointed to the small tubes in her right wrist, the same wrist attached to the hand Fry currently clung to. "All of the fluids and nutrients her body needs will be injected directly into her bloodstream." Then he pointed to a wristband type object around her left wrist. "That device monitors everything about her physical body. Her temperature, pulse, oxygenation rate, blood-sugar, cell count, everything." He indicated a pair of small wires that disappeared into her hairline. "These monitor her brain activity. All of the information these and that wristband pick up are sent to this computer," The doctor directed Fry's attention to the large blue-green unit above Leela's bed. "The information is decoded and displayed. This computer updates automatically and continuously, we will be able to see changes in her condition as they happen. This is also where she is given her Dzzada Coma Score."

"Her… wha?"

"Coma is the last stage of brain activity before death, but there are also several levels of coma. This device reads her information and scores her based on her brain activity and responses. In the old days we would have had to test her several times throughout the day and try to figure out where she stands but this machine monitors her continuously and is much more accurate. It scores on a scale of 0-10. 10 is perfect consciousness, it's what we would be scored at, 0 is brain death. If you look at the display you will see that she is currently registering a 6. If you want to know her chances of survival just add a 0 to whatever score she has. Right now her chance of survival is 60%."

"But that's good right? That's more than half! So she could possibly wake up?"

"I'm not going to discount the possibility outright, but people who score below a 6 usually never wake up."

"But she's not _below_ a 6, she's _at_ a 6! You gotta have people who survived a 6, right?"

"Survived and woke up from, are two different things," Dr. Marsters said gently. "We have had people regain consciousness with a score of 6, but none of them were ever on full life support, and they were in comas because of physical trauma and not neurotoxin poisoning. Most coma patients who are here because of poisonings who scored a 6 or below generally died or spent the rest of their lives in a persistent vegetative state. 80% of patients who scored between 3 and 6 spent the rest of their lives that way. 100% of patients who scored lower than 3 eventually died. But don't be alarmed if her score drops a point or two, her score will fluctuate slightly throughout the day. It's only when she drops to a lower score and stays there consistently that we become worried. That works with improvements to her score as well. Don't get excited about an improvement in her condition unless it sticks around for a while."

Fry nodded morosely. "Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"Talk to her. Hold her hand, stroke her hair. Any stimulation is good. It gives her brain something to begin to respond to. We especially recommend anything that is familiar to her, a familiar voice or a song she particularly likes, or even hates, as long as it's something she could recognize. It's uncommon but we have had coma patients wake up able to remember conversations that went on in the room with them. So although unlikely she may be somewhat aware of what's being said to her. And even if she's not it won't hurt her any to try."

Fry gave Leela a hopeful look and began to smooth some stray hair away from her face, prolonging the contact as long as possible.

"Now I've got other patients to attend to, so I'll leave you two alone. If anything happens there's a call button on her bedside table."

The doctor patted Fry's shoulder supportively before walking out of the room. Once the door closed, leaving the pair alone Fry leaned closer to her and began to stroke the length of her arm.

"Hey Leela," He whispered gently, "It's Fry. I'm gonna stay here with you okay? I'm not gonna leave you alone or anything so you don't have to be scared or nothing." He slumped back in his chair. "I'm scared enough for the both of us." He added softly.


	5. Settling In

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
9:30 pm  
Day 1

Curled up alone on the edge of the couch, Munda sighed disconsolately as she hugged her blanket tighter around herself. Hours of crying had left her exhausted and worn. So she just sat in desolate silence, gently rocking back and forth. It just didn't seem fair. They had only gotten Leela back a few short months ago. Losing her now was unthinkable. They just hadn't had enough time! Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. It just wasn't the natural order of things. And although Munda had been aware of her daughter's rather dangerous career choice she had trusted Leela's judgment and ability to take care of herself. Her daughter had been through so much, and was such a strong spirit it had seemed like nothing could ever bring her down. But she _had_ been brought down. And a lot sooner than Munda ever could have expected.

Morris cautiously watched his wife from the doorway of the kitchen. She looked horrible. Like she was seconds away from throwing up. When it came to her daughter, there just wasn't a whole lot Munda could stomach. Leaving Leela at the orphanarium had shattered her. It had shattered him too. Who knew what this would do? He walked slowly over and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I called the University. They're gonna get a substitute to cover your classes for the rest of the week."

Munda nodded slightly as she stared numbly into her coffee mug. Morris sat down beside her and roughly ran his hand through what was left of his graying hair.

"Do you think they'll let us above ground for her funeral?" He asked after several seconds of silence.

Munda turned an interesting shade of gray. "_Morris!_ Oh my _God!_"

"You know the law." He said softly. "No mutant can apply for more than one surface pass per year. We both got one three months ago. We don't qualify for any more."

"Well, we aren't going to need any more." Munda insisted slowly through clenched teeth. "Because she is going to be fine."

"That's not what her doctors seem to think."

"Screw her doctors!" Munda shrieked wildly. "They don't know her! She's strong, if _anyone _could make it through this she could!"

"What if she doesn't?"

Munda stared hard at him, dumbfounded. "You're giving up on her? After only a few hours? How dare you! How _Dare_ you! She's your _daughter!_"

"I am _not_ giving up on her!" Morris insisted, deeply hurt by the accusation. "I just want to be _prepared_ in case she..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Munda slumped back against the couch, her anger suddenly gone. "I just can't believe this is happening. It can't be real. She can't be dying; I would know it if she was. I'm her _mother_, I would _feel_ it."

Morris wrapped a comforting arm around her and drew her close. She leaned heavily against him. "I didn't even hug her..." She whimpered, her voice breaking.

Morris gave her a questioning look.

"The last time she was here to visit. When she went to leave. She was in a hurry and I had my arms full... and I didn't hug her goodbye." She burst into fresh tears, "I _always_ hug her goodbye. Then the one time I don't…"

"You told her you loved her though. I remember that part."

"But I didn't _hug_ her. And now I might never get to… and they won't even let us go see her." She sighed, but it sounded more like a barely surprised sob "I wish we could be with her. She shouldn't be alone."

"She's not alone Munda, her friends are with her."

"But it should be us. It's _never_ us! We've missed _everything_! First steps, first words, her whole life, and if you're right and she doesn't survive then we won't be with her for that either. She's had to go through her whole life alone. She can't die that way!"

Morris didn't know how to answer her. Truth was, the thought of Leela wasting away in some hospital room with no way to guarantee that she had someone with her at all times was just as disconcerting to him as it was to his wife. Unless someone remembered to call them Leela could die, or be dead for some time, before they ever had any idea. They had no way to check for themselves, no way to let Leela know that they were even thinking of her. It was every parent's worst nightmare. To have a child in danger and no way to reach them.

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, Cafeteria  
10:45 pm  
Day 1

"This is sooo gross. They actually feed this to sick people?" Amy stabbed warily at her jello. The waxy glob jiggled at her in a decidedly threatening manner before retreating into the safety of its Dixie cup.

Dr. Zoidberg leaned towards her, "Finished with that, maybe?" he asked hopefully as he eagerly eyed her still quivering dessert.

Amy shoved the jello over and recoiled with disgust as he devoured the whole thing, paper cup included.

"Should we take any of this up to Fry?" Hermes asked.

"What, getting impaled and losing Leela all in one day wasn't bad enough?" Bender quipped.

"This is so depressing. I've never known anyone who was dying before." Amy said morosely.

"Whadda you care? You hated her anyway." Bender pointed out.

"What?! I never said that! When did I say that?"

"You're always insulting her and stuff. You do a better job of it than me sometimes, and I'm a seasoned professional."

"No I don't! …Do I?"

Everyone stared blankly at her.

Amy squirmed uncomfortably. "Well I never meant anything bad by it. Does _she_ think I hate her? Cause I really don't! Oh splam, I don't want her to die thinking I hate her!"

She stood up, pushing her half-finished tray over to a delighted Zoidberg who accepted it readily. "I'm gonna go up there and see if Fry needs anything."

Feeling incredibly guilty Amy walked silently down the corridor towards Leela's room. As she neared it she could hear the low muffled voice of Fry. She couldn't hear the words themselves but his overall tone indicated that he was either in tears or near them. "_Poor Fry_," Amy thought, "_I can't even imagine how I would feel if it were Kif._" Not wanting to startle him she knocked gently on the door before poking her head in. Not even bothering to wipe the tear tracks off of his face Fry looked over his shoulder at her.

"Um, …hi."

Fry stared blankly.

"The others are in the cafeteria, and I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you up anything to eat."

Fry shook his head. "I really couldn't eat anything right now. Not with Le-" His voice broke and his face crumpled. Unable to finish his sentence he buried his face in his hands.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amy asked softly.

"Unless you know how to work miracles…"

"Nope sorry, they haven't really covered that in class yet."

Fry smiled weakly. "Actually, I think there is something you could do."

Amy blinked, surprised, "Really? What?"

Fry stood up and walked across the room to a chair. Piled neatly on it was everything Leela had had on her when she was brought in. Fry dug around in the pile until he found what he was looking for. Then he walked over to Amy and handed her a set of apartment keys.

"Can you go to her place and get Nibbler and take him down to her parents? She would be real upset if she woke up and found out we forgot to take care of him."

Amy cringed inwardly at the thought of facing Leela's parents again. "Are you sure I should? I mean I was the one that told them about… what happened. And if I show up there again they're gonna think I'm there to tell them that she… you know… snuffed it."

Fry winced. "They're gonna think the worse no matter who goes. Just tell them why you're there right away. Besides no one else likes him enough to watch him for her."

"But I thought you liked him."

"I like him fine, but I'm gonna stay here. She needs someone with her."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Until the end." Fry sighed sadly and looked back towards Leela's still form. "Whatever that ends up being."

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
8:44 am  
Day 2

Fry squirmed stiffly. Hospital chairs were definitely not meant for sleeping. Not that he would have gotten much sleep regardless. He had stayed up late talking to Leela about anything and everything that entered his mind. From Calculon's newest nemeses on 'All My Circuits' to the political beliefs of the homeless bum in Times Square. Sometime in the early morning he had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion, his head resting gently on her mattress with her hand still enclosed in his. But now he was awake, feeling if possible even more exhausted than when he had started, and on top of that his wounds were itching under their bandages, the nursing staff had tried to make him leave, and Leela's condition hadn't changed one iota. It was enough to put Fry in a fairly frustrated mood.

He reached under the shirt he had changed into the night before, scratched at his bandages roughly and tried to position himself more comfortably on the hard, plastic chair. It was a pointless task and he knew it, but it gave him something to do for the moment. Something other than focusing on the fact that the only reason the one person he had ever really loved was alive right at that very moment was because of a piece of technology mechanically forcing air into her lungs. It was an amazing machine when one really thought about it. Fry had been thinking about it a lot. In fact, he had spent a good half hour the night before just staring at the thing. His dreams had been filled with scary images of power failures and blown circuits, clumsy janitors and faulty wiring, anything that might cause that wonderful machine to stop its life-saving work.

Giving up on ever being comfortable Fry slumped dejectedly. "Just think Leela," he said bitterly, "If I wasn't such a loser and don'a better job protecting you, we wouldn't be here right now. No wonder you never thought much of me. If I was you I wouldn't think much of me neither. You save me like every week. And I couldn't even save you this once. And it shouldn't have even been that hard! I coulda just pushed you out of the way or something. Then neither of us would have got stung. I had enough time to do it, I just wasn't thinking."

He crossed his arms on her mattress then leaned forward and rested his head there. "But I guess that's the problem ini't? But if you get well Leela I promise I'll be better. I'll do whatever you want. Anything. You name it, I'll do it. Please, just wake up."

If Leela heard his plea she gave no indication. Fry's only response was the low hiss of her respirator and the steady beat of her heart monitor. Even though he hadn't really expected her to magically wake up for him, he had dared to hope, and as small as that little spark of hope was, it was still painful to have it extinguished. He hoped she wouldn't be like this for long. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.


	6. Leela's Uncomfortable Musical Tastes

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Five: Leela's Uncomfortable Musical Tastes**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
1:17 pm  
Day 2

"Look, I told you before, now I'm telling you again. I'm _not_ leaving."

The agitated nurse sighed with frustration and ran a hand through her thick auburn hair.  
"Look, it's hospital policy to only allow relatives to stay with a patient during non-visiting hours. And you are not a relative."

"But her family can't be here!" Fry blurted indignantly, "They're... foreign. Very foreign. And it's not fair to make her stay all alone just cause I'm not related to her!"

The woman was unmoved. Deciding to switch tactics Fry gave her the most pathetic puppy-dog look he could muster. "If I leave she might think she's been forgotten and then she really won't want to wake up."

The young woman raised an eyebrow, not totally buying the act.

"I'm not leaving." Fry stated firmly as he crossed his arms defiantly.

She opened her mouth to resume her argument but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey buddy." Bender said cheerfully as he sauntered in, "I brought that thing you wanted."

"Hey! You can't just... visiting hours aren't ...aw hell I give up." She threw her arms up in defeat and stormed out in a huff.

"Jeez, what crashed her operating system?" Bender asked.

"She's been trying to kick me out all morning." Fry huffed bitterly. "Cause I'm not 'family'. Yeah well so what!? What difference does it make anyway? It doesn't change anything! I wouldn't love her any more than I do now even if I were her family."

Bender waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. Where d'ya want this?" He held up a small white case of tiny HD memory chips.

Still feeling bitter Fry pointed wordlessly at the bedside table. Completely ignoring Fry's mood Bender dropped his load on the table and then held out his hand.

"I'm not paying you anything until you give that stuff back." Fry stated flatly.

"What stuff?"

"The stuff I know you took from Leela's apartment this morning when you were picking this up for me."

Bender feigned a look of hurt indignance. "Me? Steal from an injured woman? As if I were capable of such a misdeed! You sir, have crossed a line!"

Fry scowled and crossed his arms.

Muttering irritably Bender opened his chest cavity and sure enough a small cascade of stolen goods fell at Fry's feet.

Fry knelt down and picked up a small box, examined it briefly then gave Bender an odd look. "You stole a box of tampons?"

"She had them hidden away I thought they might be valuable."

Fry had no response for this so he set the box down and rifled through the rest of the pile. "I can't believe you'd steal from her while she's hurt. That's just mean."

"That's not all I did." Bender gloated proudly. Fry stared up at him.

"I also moved every single appliance and piece of furniture in her whole apartment exactly one inch to the left. She'll never know what hit her!"

"That's just double mean. I'm not gonna pay you anything until you take all this stuff back and put it right back where you stole it. And put all her furniture and stuff back too! She's got enough to deal with without you making things harder."

Mocking Fry under his breath Bender shoved all the items roughly back into his chest before heading out the door. Fry glared at him until he was gone. Then he turned his attention back to Leela.

"I'm real sorry about that Leela. I'll make sure he doesn't take all your stuff while you're here. Anyway, I had him bring some things over. Your doctor said it might be a good idea to play some music for you, and since I have absolutely nothing else to talk about, we might as well try that now. I had him grab your music chips so it'll be stuff that you like."

Fry took her music case off of the table and flipped through it. He wasn't surprised to find each tiny chip meticulously labeled and arranged just so. The pages were even color-coded. Most of the names he didn't recognize so he chose one at random and placed it into a slot on her wrist communicator before placing it on her bedside table.

The music that began to play was unlike anything he would have expected from Leela. What he was expecting he didn't know, but the music that was playing was down-right morose.

"Oh wow, not exactly the mood I was hoping to set." Fry skipped hurriedly to the next song.

…Which was even worse.

"Nope." Fry jabbed the 'next' button.

The next song started pleasantly enough. Until the intro was over and a screeching female singer began singing of her desire to throw herself into the ocean so she could rejoin her dead children.

"I'm beginning to think we should try a different chip." Fry stated uncomfortably as he hit the 'next' button one last time.

What followed could only be described as a funeral dirge being played by a dueling guitar and violin.

"Aaack!" Fry flung himself on the wristcom and jabbed the 'off' button in panic. "What the hell do you listen to? Okay, …okay ...that was a fluke. We'll just try something else. Something happy and life-affirming and everything will be cool." He flipped another couple pages in the case and randomly chose a new chip.

On the upside, the screeching class-three-suicide-risk lead singer was gone. On the downside she was replaced by a moaning disconsolate man singing of his never-ending loneliness.

Fry stared scathingly at the wristcom as if it were being negative on purpose just to spite him. "You have got to be kidding me." He picked out a new chip, determined to give it one more try.

Now the man was bemoaning the loss of his entire family… who he himself killed in a botched murder-suicide.

"I give up!" Fry angrily powered down the communicator then rounded on Leela, pointing his finger at her accusingly. "When you wake up we are having a serious discussion about your musical tastes missy!"

"Did you just call her 'missy'?"

Fry whirled around in surprise to find Amy standing in the doorway. "Never call her that when she's awake. I don't think the reaction would be pretty." Fry slumped down moodily in his seat as Amy walked over to join him.

"What were you doing?"

"I _was_ trying to play music for her like her doctor told me to."

"So what happened?"

"I can't play any of this stuff for her. Her whole music collection might as well be renamed 'Songs to slit your wrists to'."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, one thing about Leela, she always had a pretty decent taste in music."

Fry scowled. "You're not helping."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"I can't play suicide music to a woman in a coma! It could give her _ideas_."

"She hasn't gotten 'ideas' yet and she's probably been listening to this stuff for years."

"But we're supposed to be _positive_ when we're around her. And this stuff is _not_ positive!"

"Fine, here, let me help." Amy grabbed the binder and flipped through a few pages until she found a chip she liked. She handed it to Fry. "You were looking in the wrong section. It looks like she has these organized by mood. This one should be pretty harmless." Fry eyed it suspiciously but tried it anyhow. And she was right. The music that emitted from the player was soft and orchestral with a Celtic feel.

"Better?" Amy asked.

"Much." Fry answered, relaxing somewhat for the first time that morning. They sat in companionable silence for the duration of the first song. "This is nice." Fry said, "I can see why she would like this. What is it?"

"Adiemus. I remember her saying something about it. I think it's what she plays in her quarters to calm herself down when you and Bender stress her out. She plays it a lot."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger."

"Did you take Nibbler to her family?"

"Yeah. Her mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw me down there again. I told you I would scare them."

"Did they mind taking him?"

"No. I think it made them feel better, like they were helping or something."

"Well, at least that gives them something. I can't imagine not being able to be with Leela when she's hurt. They gotta be going crazy by now. I would be."

"They are. Her mom already looks like a zombie and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. And her dad looks, like, 10 years older."

"I feel so bad for them. I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
1:45 pm  
Day 2

"I bet they're doing the same thing we're doing." Morris answered his wife. "Waiting."

Munda sighed.

"They said they would call us as soon as anything changed. So if they haven't called us than that must mean nothing's changed." He said reasonably. "It's best not to worry."

Munda stared at him incredulously. "Not worry? Are you kidding? Until I see her again all I'm gonna be able to do is worry."

As if in agreement, Nibbler whimpered from his nearby pet-bed. Munda observed him, her head resting on her tentacle. "Poor dear, he hasn't moved since Amy brought him. He misses her too."

"Whatever happens," Morris said firmly, "We will handle when it happens. Something _will _happen eventually. And whether good or bad there's nothing we can do until then."

"There's nothing we can do period. We're stuck down here."

"Hey now, weren't you the one getting upset with me yesterday for being too negative?"

"You were talking about funerals. I haven't gotten to that point yet. And I _refuse_ to go there until I know for sure that she's definitely headed in that direction." She grabbed a couch pillow and hugged it to her chest. "Which she could very well be right at this very moment, it's not like we have any way of finding out for sure." She growled bitterly.

"They _will_ call us Munda. That Amy girl promised."

"Sure they'll call us._ After_ the fact. _After_ something happens then we'll find out. But _during_ that something, whether good or bad, we're in the dark. We could get a call at any time, saying she died an hour before. Which means during that hour we're just sitting here going about our daily business with no idea that our daughter isn't alive anymore. Doesn't that just sound _wrong_ to you? Does it even make _sense_ to you? Cause it sure as hell doesn't make sense to me."

Morris didn't answer. Somehow he sensed Munda wasn't really looking for one.

"We gave her up so her life would be better." Munda said softly after a short pause, "This isn't better. This kind of stuff was never supposed to happen to her." Her voice rose and she began to sound hysterical. "I did _not_ give her up for this kind of shit!"

"I know. But this is the kind of thing no one could control." Morris said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

At Munda's miserable expression he added desperately, "But let's try to look at the bright side for a bit."

Munda eyed him skeptically. "What bright side?"

"Well, When Leela gets better, which I am 87% sure she will, she won't be in any position to stay by herself, right?"

"…I'm listening."

"So, she'll have to come stay with us for a while. And you have what, twenty-eight years of motherly hovering to make up for?"

"I suppose." Munda said slowly. "I mean, if she would even let me get away with hovering. Her independent streak is bigger than she is."

"You're her mother she'll put up with anything from you. She still lets you get away with bragging about her to the neighbors."

Munda's expression turned fond. "She does hate when I do that…"

"See? Bright side!"


	7. The Situation Deteriorates

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Six: The Situation Deteriorates**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
9:24 am  
Day 5

"And that's where I'm gonna take you on our first date." Fry finished as he gazed dreamily at Leela. After finally figuring out he could say anything he wanted to her without worrying about her rejecting him or walking away he had begun passing the time by telling her all about the romantic evenings he hoped to one day spend with her. If only she had been awake to hear him she would have realized Fry could be quite the romantic when he really wanted to be.

"And then we cou-" He was cut off abruptly by the sudden piercing shriek of her heart monitor. Startled he looked at the screen and was horrified to see that the little jumping line had gone flat.

"Oh my god."

He looked above her head at the display that showed her coma score. It was at zero.

"Oh my God!"

Panicked he leapt up and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Don't you do this Leela! Don't you dare!" Spying the call button on her bedside table, he lunged for it and jammed the button repeatedly before tossing it aside and resuming his desperate pleas. "Come on Leela! Hang in there, my love, help's coming!" He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Where the hell _are_ they?!" When he looked back at her his panic grew as he noticed that she was starting to turn ash gray. That panic quickly gave way to confusion when he noticed that the gray wasn't limited to her skin, but had spread to her hair as well. "What the hell?" He released her shoulders and stepped back somewhat, his heart pounding as he watched the gray spread across her whole body. She no longer looked real, but like a statue. Cautiously he reached out his hand and touched her cheek gently. The touch had been feather light, but the result was dramatic. She crumbled into herself. Literally. Her body disintegrated into a shapeless pile of ash on the bed sheets.

"Nooooaahhhh-ow!" Jerking himself awake Fry flailed about in a mad panic before falling unceremoniously off of his chair and onto the hard tile below. Without a moment's hesitation he leaped up onto his knees so that he could see over the edge of the bed. There was Leela. Safe and whole, her skin a pale but normalish color and her hair the same shade of violet it'd always been. Weak with relief Fry slid back onto the floor.

"It wasn't real, it was just a dream. Oh thank God." Wanting to see her he pulled himself up off the floor and sat gently on her mattress where he could examine her more closely as well as hold her hand.

"I have the meanest subconscious ever." He announced aloud once he had satisfied himself that she was in fact all right. "Or maybe the most psychic!" He gasped as he stared in dismay at the 4 that was prominently displayed where once a 6 had been. Her conditioned had worsened two whole points while he had been asleep. He moaned miserably. "Oh, Leela… please don't do this." He squeezed her hand tightly as his eyes filled with tears. "I know you're not ready to go yet. You're too young. And you just got your family back and things between us were getting better. You were finally starting to seem happy." He brushed the tears from his face, "You just… can't go now. We'd all miss you way too much. Even Bender."

Knowing he was on the verge of falling apart completely, something he had promised himself he wouldn't do in front of her, Fry cleared his throat, and tried to sound more positive and upbeat.

"There's a surprise for you in my locker. I got it at a Swedish novelty shop before we left. I wrapped it up all nice and everything. And I can bring it and you can open it if you'd like. There's just one thing I want you to do. I want you to wake up."

And, just like the other hundred or so times he had asked, she remained deaf to his pleas.

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
3:48 pm  
Day 5

What had once started as a dull throbbing behind Fry's left eye had now escalated to full-blown migraine status. It had started when Hermes had turned the crew's daily visit into an impromptu business meeting and had only gotten worse when the Professor had suggested hiring a temp to replace Leela as Captain. The only thing that had kept him from completely flying off the handle was the unanimous rejection of that idea by the rest of the crew. Well, almost unanimous. Hermes had been cautiously open to the idea, with the reasoning that even if Leela were to wake up at that precise moment, the doctors would probably want to keep her for a few days after which she would almost definitely require a couple of days medical leave. But even with that fiscally reasonable argument aside Fry, Amy, Zoidberg, and to everyone's surprise even Bender had been uncomfortable with the idea of hiring a replacement. Not even on a temporary basis.

That line of conversation had effectively killed the mood, leaving long stretches of awkward silence which everyone tried to fill, but to no avail. Which really wasn't all that unusual during these daily visits. Serious conversation seemed inappropriate, trivial conversation seemed much too… trivial. Generally the gang would hang around for an hour or so, however long their consciences required of them, make uneasy small talk while offering Fry whatever comfort and support they could, and then they would leave with promises to check in later or to do whatever little errand he asked them to do.

Fry winced as Bender droned on about his latest culinary masterpiece. Amy took notice of this and leaned in close to him.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, headache, that's all."

"It's probably cause you haven't been eating much. Want me to grab you something from the vending machine? My treat."

Fry shook his head, but offered her a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Offer still stands if you change your mind later or something."

Fry nodded again and went back to pretending that he was following the rest of the crew's conversations. Normally he tried to stay plugged in and keep up with what was being said but today he just wasn't up to it. After five tortuous days with no good news Fry was exhausted. True part of it was because he really hadn't been taking proper care of himself, he ate only when reminded and never slept for longer than an hour at a time, but mostly it was the emotional toll that was really wearing him down. Leela's coma score had gone back up to her usual 6 at around two o'clock, a fact that Fry couldn't have been more grateful for. But those four-and-a-half hours of added worry had really added to his haggard appearance. His heavily disheveled form coupled with a slightly manic glare had frightened away several interns who had been given the near impossible task of extricating him from Leela's bedside. Needless to say, none of them had been successful.

Sometime later the crew began to say their goodbyes and started to leave. Amy was the last to depart. Also not unusual for these daily visits. Since Fry wasn't really up to taking care of his own needs Amy had taken it upon herself to step up and keep her eye out for him. Whether out of guilt, pity, or the beginning manifestations of the maternal instincts she had begun to develop after the birth of her children Fry wasn't sure. But if not for her efforts Fry would have most certainly driven himself to collapse by this point.

"I'm bringing you dinner tonight. And you're actually going to eat it this time. So you can either choose something or deal with whatever I find but you're gonna eat tonight. Or I'm gonna have you kicked out of here before you make yourself sick."

Fry sneered at her. "Stronger security guards than you have tried."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ai Ya! What good are you to her if you make yourself sick? How can you be strong for her if you're almost as bad off as she is?"

Fry was silent for several seconds as he stared unhappily at his fallen love.

"Do you think she's gonna die?" He asked softly, never turning around.

Amy shifted nervously, surprised by the unexpected topic change. "Um, well. I think it's too soon t-"

Fry cut her off. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I wanna know what you really think."

Amy sighed. "Yeah." She answered softly. "I think she's gonna die. I'm kinda surprised she made it this long. I think her doctor is kinda surprised too."

"I really think you're both wrong." Fry stated firmly with a look of desperate determination.

"I really hope we are." She answered simply.

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
1:17 pm  
Day 7

"King me!" Fry announced triumphantly as he maneuvered his red checker piece to Leela's side of the checkerboard. After 'kinging' himself he took one of Leela's black pieces and jumped it over several of his own guys, including the newly crowned king.

"Aaand you've beat me again. You're really good at this!" He paused, as if for an answer. "No I am _not_ letting you win! Don't believe me? Fine! I'll cream you next round you'll see!"

He was halfway through resetting the board when the door behind him opened and a sobbing Amy slowly entered. Fry looked up, alarmed.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

She answered shakily. "They wanna pull her life support."

"WHAT?!" Heart pounding, Fry leapt to his feet sending checker pieces flying in random directions. "They can't do that! It's only been a week!"

"I know." Amy whimpered, "But her doctor was reading through her medical history and apparently she was in some kind of accident a few years ago and once they had her fixed up and stuff she told them that she never wanted to be kept on life support for longer than three days."

Crushed and in shock Fry stared numbly down at Leela's face. "I-I don't believe this. Why would she… it doesn't… they can't." He glanced tearfully up at Amy with a pleading look. "They can't."

"That's part of the problem." Amy continued. "Whoever wrote down that order forgot about it or something cause he never logged it in. Apparently, there's supposed to be paperwork and a notary and it never got done, so legally it doesn't stand."

Fry perked up with relief. "So they _can't_."

"Since it's what she said she wanted they still want to do it, but officially it's your decision."

He jerked in surprise. "My decision? Why mine?"

"Cause you're the only one Leela has listed as next of kin. You pretty much have say over anything they do to her."

Thunderstruck, Fry sank into his chair.

Amy looked surprised. "You mean you didn't know?"

Fry shook his head. "I had no idea." He looked overwhelmed. "That's like a major responsibility. I can't believe she would trust me with something that _big_."

"I guess she figures you care enough about her to try to do the right thing." Amy ran her hand roughly across her face to wipe away the tears but really only managed to smear her mascara. "Speaking of which, I was talking to the others and we all really think this is a decision you should give to her parents."

Fry nodded. "Fine. They won't let them do that to her either. Go ahead and let them decide."

"I think you should be the one to call them."

Fry looked uncomfortable. He hadn't left Leela's side yet and wasn't exactly ready to give that a try. "You don't want to be the one to hafta give them more bad news?"

"No. I just think they deserve to hear something like this from someone who loves her as much as they do."

Fry wavered for a moment. Unsure of the right decision.

"It's what Leela would want."

That sealed it. There was nothing he would deny Leela, even in a coma. He stood up. "Would you stay here with her while I'm gone? I don't want her to be alone."

Amy nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
1:34 pm  
Day 7

Once the door shut behind Fry's exiting form Amy slowly stepped towards Leela's bedside. It was surprisingly eerie being in there alone with her. It was like she was completely alone in the room, only… not. She wasn't sure what to do or say, or even if she should say anything at all. So she busied herself by hunting down the scattered checker pieces and placing them back in their box. It took her nearly ten minutes and some clever improvising with items from her purse to get a hold of all of the pieces, some of which had rolled under some of the medical equipment. But after she got that chore out of the way she once again found herself at a loss for what to do next. Fry had been very insistent on treating Leela like she was there and would get upset if he noticed she was being ignored. So Amy fought back her heebie-jeebies, sat down in Fry's chair and attempted conversation.

"Hi Leela. It's Amy... Which you probably already knew. Voice recognition and all... if you can even hear me… which you might not… I'm not entirely sure how this is supposed to work. But it's what Fry does, so I guess it can't hurt anything, right? …And I actually paused for an answer. Hmm." Amy fidgeted, feeling rather stupid. "Umm, well, first off, it's been pointed out to me that I'm not usually the nicest person where you're concerned. I don't really mean to be mean you know? I like you just as much as I like everyone else. I mean, we're the only girls so we gotta stick together right?" Amy caught herself waiting for a response again, cleared her throat and forged on. "So if anything I've said upset you or anything, I'm sorry. I don't know why I do it, it just kinda comes out and then I don't even think anything of it. But I swear I don't hate you or anything like that. So maybe we could be better friends now? When you wake up? If you wake up. Which I really hope you do, not just for your sake but for Fry's too. You have no idea how much he really cares about you, Leela. I don't think I even realized it till now. You should see the way he looks at you. He's _so_ scared, but he's trying _so_ hard. It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." She sighed. "You know, I really hope things work out for you guys. I think you two could fit really well together. I don't know why you don't see it. Besides, it'd be nice to have someone to go on double dates with. I'm tired of going to the bathroom alone."


	8. A Desperate Prayer

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Seven: A Desperate Prayer**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, hallway outside of room 413  
1:34 pm  
Day 7

Unsure of where the phones were located Fry stopped at the nurses' station to ask for directions. This prompted several double takes and surprised gasps by the nurses who had never before seen him outside of Leela's room. One even went so far as to double check her computer display to make sure Leela hadn't suddenly died unnoticed thereby forcing Fry to leave her side searching for help. Once it was all straightened out, he was given his directions and sent on his way. The private phone rooms were on the other side of the building, but thankfully still on the same floor. Fry didn't want to stray too far from Leela's side. He located an empty room and stepped inside. It was a small room, about the size of a walk-in closet with a large video screen on the far wall. He was careful to make sure he hit the door lock immediately. It wouldn't do for someone to accidentally walk in on him and discover him talking to mutants. Blowing Leela's cover wasn't an option. After he was satisfied that the room was secure, he pulled the little slip of paper Amy had handed him out of his pocket and dialed the number.

The phone rang for several long seconds before the screen clicked on and the cautious face of Munda could be seen. When she recognized who her caller was, she paled.

"Philip. Is it good news or bad?"

"Kinda both."

Munda wrung her tentacles together anxiously. "What does that mean?"

Fry considered for a moment how to explain it. "The doctors want to do something to her, but they won't do it if we don't want them to."

"What do they want to do?" Morris asked as he walked into frame behind his wife.

Fry explained the situation as it had been explained to him. By the end of it Morris was staring at the floor with slumped shoulders and Munda was in tears.

"Everyone thinks it would be the right thing to give the decision to you. You know, since you're her parents and all."

"How can we make that kind of decision without even being able to _see_ her?!" Munda wailed hysterically.

"Are they sure it's what she wants?" Morris asked pleadingly. "Maybe the reason she never filled out the paperwork is because she changed her mind?"

Fry shrugged. "They don't know what to think. That's why they're letting us decide."

"Don't let them do it!" Munda stated firmly.

"We're gonna need a few days to decide." Morris said softly.

Both Fry and Munda gaped at him in disbelief. "You're not actually _considering_ this are you?!" Munda demanded.

"We have to consider it. We're the ones being asked to choose." He answered simply.

"You want to pull her support?" Fry asked weakly.

"_No_." Morris said firmly. "I don't. I want to keep her alive as long as possible. The easy thing to do would be to keep her alive. But we have to think about what _Leela_ wants. It's _her_ life we're being asked to play God with. We have to make the decision for _her_. Not for us."

Munda buried her face in her tentacles and moaned. Morris wrapped his arm around her.

"We're gonna need some more time." He said quietly before the screen went black.

Severely shaken Fry leaned heavily against the wall. He hadn't expected that conversation to go like it had. He had expected them to be as dead set against pulling her support as he was but now he wasn't sure what to think. As he walked silently back towards Leela's room he couldn't stop himself from imagining what watching her die would be like. Thankfully he was standing right next to the public restroom when the mental image of her cold dead body flashed across his mind. He barely made it to the toilet before the heaves started. Since he hadn't really eaten for a while there wasn't anything for him to actually throw up, but the message his body was sending him was clear enough.

After taking a few moments to regain his composure and splash some water on his face he continued on his way to Leela's room. At the sound of the door opening Amy turned around to greet him. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Didn't go well?" She asked warily. She stood, allowing Fry to slump dejectedly back into the chair that had become almost like a second home to him.

"I don't know." He moaned. "I was so sure they'd be against it, but they don't know what they want to do. They said they needed time."

Amy patted him gently on the shoulder. "I'm sure whatever decision they make will be the right one. They only want what's best for her. Same as you."

"Yeah. I know. I just hope it's a decision I can live with."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
7:42 pm  
Day 7

Running almost on auto-pilot, Munda tossed clothes from her laundry basket into the washing machine. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Even though it had been roughly six hours since she had received Fry's call she hadn't been able to think about anything else. Her heart was steadfastly telling her not to let Leela go, but Morris had been right when he said they shouldn't make this decision for their own benefit. She knew what she wanted to do, but not what she should do. And it was tearing her apart. The last decision she had been forced to make that had been this gut-wrenching had been the decision to abandon Leela all those years ago. But at least back then they had let her go with the knowledge that she was living her life and carrying on. That wasn't a consolation they would have this time around. This was final. Live or Die, it was all in her hands. Morris seemed to be leaning more towards pulling Leela's support but knowing that Munda might not be ready for something like that he had given final say to her. She knew he would defer to whatever she wanted to do.

Munda snagged the last garment from the bottom of her basket, pulled it out, and froze. It was a simple green baby-doll style t-shirt with the words 'Not before I've had my coffee' embroidered across the chest in silver script. It was Leela's. She had worn it when she had spent the weekend with them a few weeks ago and had evidently forgotten to retrieve it. Munda's eye filled with tears as she stared at it. It was quite possible Leela would never have the opportunity to wear this shirt again. She allowed her arms to drop limply to her sides as she barked out a tortured sob. Distracted as she was, she offered no resistance when the shirt was suddenly ripped from her grasp. Startled, she looked down just in time to see Nibbler bound out of the laundry room with his owner's shirt held tightly in his teeth.

Wiping the tears from her face she started down the hallway after him. "Nibbler bring that back." He growled at her once before disappearing into the living room. "Nibbler I mean it. I'm not in the mood for this right now." When she stepped into the living room she found him curled up in his pet bed, hunched protectively over the shirt. He eyed her warily and chattered seriously at her. Her heart melted as she stared at him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to let you keep that for a while."

She went over and sat down beside him, her back up against the wall. "After all, you've been a part of her life a lot longer than I have." She muttered darkly.

Nibbler chattered in a comforting sort of way and licked Munda's tentacle. She returned the favor by scratching under his chin. He purred softly.

"You're a real sweetie, aren't you?"

Nibbler blinked at her.

"I don't know what's going to happen," She continued. "But if things go badly, you will always have a home. You're a part of her family, which makes you a part of mine."

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
10:18 pm  
Day 7

"Come on. Squeeze my hand. I know you're still in there, just give me a sign that you can hear me. Please Leela, let me know you're there."

Fry stared hard at her, trying to get her to respond to him through sheer force of will. He'd been at it for over an hour to no avail. He knew it was a desperate act but he had nothing to lose. If he could just get her to show some sign that she was still in there then there would be no way they could remove her respirator. But she had given him nothing, her hand resting limply in his.

Frustrated he raised his voice at her. "Damn it Leela, please! Do you understand what they wanna do to you?! They're wrong! You gotta _show_ them that!"

"Fry stop. Don't do this to yourself."

Startled, he whirled around. "Amy? I thought you went home."

Amy adjusted the purse strap that had been threatening to fall off of her shoulder. "I did, but now I'm back."

Fry looked cautious. "Why? Do you have some other horrible news to give me?"

She shook her head. "Nope, no news, I'm here cause I wanna be."

Fry relaxed. "Oh, okay. Pull up a chair then."

"Nope. I'm taking yours."

Fry blinked at her, confused. "Wha?"

"I'm kicking you out."

Fry's eyes widened. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"For the next hour you are banned from this room."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can't do that."

"You're right, _I_ can't. But this was Dr. Marsters' idea and he _can_ do that."

"He's been trying to make me leave all week and they haven't gotten me out yet!"

"That was just the interns and stuff. He never actually minded you being in here."

"Well if he never minded before, why start now?!"

Amy's tone turned kind. "Cause he knows what this is doing to you. You weren't doing so good to begin with and now with this life support thing, you're seriously gonna make yourself sick."

Fry sulked angrily.

"Fry, listen. He's not making you leave for good. Just for one hour. That's long enough to go down to the cafeteria and actually eat a _full_ meal, walk around and stretch your legs a bit, and maybe walk around the gift shop for a while, they have some neat stuff in there. And then you can come back. It's no big deal. It's just _one_ hour."

"One hour of her life I'll never get back."

Amy sighed. "Fry look at her, you really wouldn't be missing much."

Fry growled.

"Okay look, I'm gonna stay right here with her." She rifled through her purse a moment and handed a small object to Fry, which he accepted warily. "Here, I'll give you my pager, and I've got my cellphone with me, so if she so much as _twitches_ you'll be the first to know."

Still sulking Fry stood up. "You had better stay with her the whole time."

"I have no intention of leaving that chair until you come back."

Grumbling to himself Fry stalked past her towards the door. But he hesitated in the open doorway and shot what appeared to Amy to be a guilty look in Leela's direction.

"I promise she _will_ still be here when you get back." Amy reassured.

Fry looked torn. "She doesn't get a break, why should I get one?"

"She's sleeping. She's getting way more rest than you have been." Amy said and then pointed to the IV bag. "And she's been eating better too. You've probably lost twice the weight she has in the same amount of time."

Fry couldn't find an argument for this, so with one final glance at Leela he turned and forlornly walked away.

The cafeteria was located one floor down so Fry had to search for the elevators. He could have simply asked the nurses for directions as he did for the phones, but he wasn't in the mood to interact with people. So he found a map hung up on the wall, oriented himself based on the little red dot, and headed off in the proper direction. While walking down one of the south corridors, he spotted Dr. Marsters coming up from the other way. He shot the doctor a scathing look as he neared. The doctor grinned at him.

"I take it I've made your list?"

Fry didn't answer but his glare darkened.

"Believe it or not, I understand how you feel." Fry raised an eyebrow. "If it were my Katey in there…." Dr. Marsters shook his head. "I know you don't like leaving her side. And I really don't mind you staying with her even though it is technically against hospital policy. But seeing as I am a doctor, and my job is to take care of people, I did what I took an oath to do. This is in your best interest. And an hour from now this will be nothing more than a bad memory. But I guarantee it, your body will be thanking you later. Provided you use this time to gather yourself together."

Fry's earlier sulk returned, but with an edge of defeat.

"Now go get something to eat. Looks like you could really use it. If not for yourself, do it for her. Personally, I'd recommend the chicken." With those parting words the doctor was off.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Fry continued towards the elevators. He was thankful to be the only person in the car. He just wanted to be alone. Upon exiting he quickly found a map and headed off. Unfortunately, to get to the cafeteria he had to walk directly through one of the waiting rooms. He made it halfway through when he heard a sharp gasp followed by a strangled sob. Unable to help himself he stopped walking and turned around. The sound had come from a young woman. She was being supported by an older man Fry assumed was her father while a sad looking doctor spoke softly to them. Fry watched silently as the doctor patted the woman on the shoulder and walked away, leaving the family alone to their grief. Watching them Fry couldn't help but see his own future. Feeling sick he turned away and walked on.

Fry slung himself down in an empty chair as far away from everyone as he could get. He had followed Dr. Marsters' and Amy's advice and had loaded his tray to capacity. He wasn't actually all that hungry, but if stuffing himself meant he would be allowed to resume his vigil unchallenged than he would do it. He glanced at his watch and groaned when he saw he still had another forty-five minutes before his ban would be lifted. He forced himself to begin eating. He tried to do it slowly, to kill as much time as possible. But as he ate he couldn't prevent his mind from wandering. Wandering into places he _didn't_ want it to go. Like if her life support was pulled, who would be in charge of planning her funeral? If her parents wanted her buried on the surface, which he assumed they did, then they wouldn't be able to make any of the arrangements. Would it be up to him? Would he be the one expected to choose her casket? Would he be asked to pick her pallbearers? The outfit she'd be buried in? The song they would play? He dropped his fork on his tray and placed his head in his hands. Guilt filled him. If only. If only he'd been faster, stronger, smarter, anything but what he was, than maybe this wouldn't have had to happen. Tears welled up but he pressed his palms against his eyes to force them back. He rubbed his face roughly and looked down at his tray. He was mostly done. There wasn't much left aside from a dinner roll. Deciding he had eaten enough to satisfy Amy and Dr. Marsters Fry emptied his tray and left it in the designated area. Glancing at his watch he saw he still had a good twenty minutes to go. Maybe he would go down to the gift shop. Maybe he could get Leela some nice flowers. Stargazer Lilies were her favorite, but she wasn't aware that he knew that. It would be a nice surprise.

He was in and out of the store in five minutes. Forty dollars poorer but with a very lovely bouquet. He was fairly pleased with himself. His timing couldn't have been better. This had been the very last bouquet with Stargazer Lilies in the whole hospital and he had managed to get to them before anyone else. It seemed to be the only thing he had managed to do right for her.

"Leela's gonna love you." He muttered happily to the flowers. "If she ever sees you. If you don't outlive her." And just like that the tears were back. "Damn it." He was sick of crying all the time. He had never cried this much in his whole life. Not even when Susan Dirkins had kicked him in the crotch with her soccer cleat in the fifth grade. Back then he had thought nothing in the whole universe could hurt as badly. Boy was he ever wrong.

Continuing back towards the elevators he noticed he was by the hospital's amalgamated chapel. A quick glance at his watch told him he had fifteen minutes to spare. Not really having many other options and figuring it couldn't hurt he cautiously stepped inside. The room was dark and empty but at the far end was a large table with candles, many of which were lit. Fry had never been religious, and to his knowledge, neither had Leela but he approached the altar just the same. When he got closer he could see that many of the lit candles had pictures of people beside them. A small card left at the head of the table informed him of his right to light a candle for an injured loved one. So he did. He reached in his wallet for a picture to put by her candle. It was one of his favorites. It showed the two of them together on the Planet Express Ship sitting beside each other on the observation couch at the front of the cockpit. She was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and he was gazing at her lovingly. Bender had taken the picture intending to use it as blackmail not realizing that this was exactly the type of picture Fry wouldn't mind showing off. Since it was useless to him Bender had handed it over (for a small fee) and it had had a home in Fry's wallet ever since. Fry gazed longingly at it for a long moment. It had felt wonderful to have Leela allow him so close. True she had fallen asleep from exhaustion after an especially trying mission and had had no idea her head had dropped onto his shoulder like that, but it had still been a wonderful moment. Made even more wonderful by the soft embarrassed smile she had gifted him with when she had awoken. He had expected that her guard would immediately come up when she realized how vulnerable she had allowed herself to seem, but she had surprised him by seeming almost pleased by the intimacy of the moment. There was no way he could part with this picture. He reverently placed it back into his wallet. Besides, he figured, it wasn't as if God would need a picture to identify her candle, right? Speaking of which…

"Umm… hi, it's me, uh Fry." He felt really stupid talking aloud to himself like this. But he was desperate and willing to do whatever it took. "I know I've never really talked to you before. And I know I don't really deserve a favor, but I gotta ask anyway."

He looked down at his picture, at Leela's sleeping face. The candle light reflecting from the glossy surface giving her a golden almost angel like cast. "Please don't take her." He whispered softly. When he looked up again there were fresh tear tracks down his face.

"Don't take her from me, please." His voice broke. "She doesn't deserve this." He was openly sobbing now. "Please, if you gotta take someone, take me. I'll change places with her in a heartbeat."

His legs gave out from under him and he sank heavily to all fours. "Please,_ please_ let her live. Let her wake up. Please." He struggled for breath in-between desperate, wracking sobs. The breakdown that had been building up within him for the past week finally breaking free. He didn't know how long he cried there, but as soon as he felt he could stand he did. With a shaking hand he wiped his face. Then he placed his wallet back into his pocket, but not before he glanced one more time at the picture he loved so much. He picked up Leela's flowers and gave them a quick once over to make sure he hadn't damaged them. Luckily, other than a slightly mussed up sprig of Baby's Breath the flowers were unharmed.

* * *

"See the thing is," Amy stated as she turned a page in her fashion magazine. "You're a winter, not a summer. I'm sorry but lime green just isn't your color. With your complexion and hair color you just can't do it. I know you've had that jacket forever and I'm sure you have some sort of sentimental orphanarium related attachment to it, but with purple hair and a green eye, you need to wear colors that compliment that. And if you'd just let me do something with your hair, I bet you would get asked out more."

At the sound of the door opening she glanced at her wrist unit. "You're five minutes early."

"Please, I ate, I walked, I went to the gift shop, I did everything you told me to do!"

At the broken sound of his voice she looked up in surprise. He looked horrible. If anything he looked worse than he did when he left. He was pale and shaking and looked positively exhausted. Amy shut her magazine. "I wasn't gonna kick you out or anything, I was just saying."

Fry walked to the end of Leela's bed and gently sat her flowers on the end table.

"A-are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

Fry was silent for several seconds. "Has her condition changed any?"

"No."

"Then no I'm not okay."


	9. A Mother's Hell

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Eight: A Mother's Hell**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
4:37 pm  
Day 8

Fry gently ran his fingers through Leela's hair, smoothing it away from her face. He had always liked her hair. Soft and bouncy and always smelling like lavender. He could always tell when she entered the room because of that soft scent, but after eight days without a shower the aroma had worn off and he desperately missed it. Come to think of it, he desperately missed everything about her. Her eye color, her voice, her smile, the looks she would give him when he annoyed or surprised her. He would have happily given his right leg to even have her yell at him at that moment.

A strand from her bangs fell in front of her eye and he gently swept it aside. If she would just let him do this kind of thing to her when she was awake… he'd probably never take his hands off her. An idea he couldn't help but smile at. He wished she would let him express his love for her physically. Not in a sexual way, (although he wouldn't complain if the opportunity came up) but with little touches and gestures. A hand on her shoulder, snuggling up to watch a movie or something, any kind of loving physical comfort. She had hinted before that she had never really had that in her life, at least not by anyone who was sincere, and he yearned to be the one to give her that. He knew how much she longed for a loving, lasting relationship and it pained him to see her again and again go out with jerks that didn't treat her right. He was sure having every relationship she tried to have blow up in her face hurt her more than she let on, and even though he was always not-so-secretly relieved when she did break up with the jerk-of-the-moment, he never liked to see her unhappy no matter the circumstance. Admittedly he might not be the smartest or the strongest, but he knew he would never treat her badly or take her for granted. But until she gave him the chance, he had no way of proving that to her.

"One of these days I'm gonna figure it out." He promised her. "I'm gonna prove once and for all _exactly_ what you mean to me."

Fry looked up warily as the door opened. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out again. But to his relief it was only Bender.

"Hey buddy, whatcha been up to?" He pulled up a chair, leaned back, and propped his feet up on Leela's bed.

"Bender! Feet down!"

"Why?" Bender asked as he lit his cigar. "It's not like it's bothering her."

Horrified Fry leapt up snatched the cigar out of Bender's mouth, tossed it in the trash can and overturned a glass of water on it. Bender protested, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Are you insane?! You can't smoke in here! She's on a respirator, you could blow the place up!"

"Ohh right, I forgot, reason number forty-seven humans are inferior to robots: mammals are made of flammable materials." Bender grabbed a beer from his chest compartment still fully neglecting to remove his feet from the bed. "So, her manufacturers decide what to do with her yet?"

Fry looked bewildered. "Her manu-oh! You mean her parents." He sighed. "They don't know yet. They aren't real comfortable making that kinda decision when they can't see her condition for themselves."

Now it was Bender's turn to look bewildered. "Why can't they see her?"

"Cause of the mutant law."

Bender rolled his eyes, "There is more than one way for them to see her y'know."

"I'm not following..."

Bender sat up finally putting his feet back on the ground. "They gotta video phone right?"

"Yeah…"

Bender made a noise of disgust. "Do I hafta explain _everything_? You can get a video cell-phone, call 'em and let 'em see her that way."

"I don't have a video cell."

Bender once again opened his compartment and handed Fry a cell phone. "Here. Take Amy's."

"You took Amy's phone? Don't you think she'll notice it's gone?"

"It's not like it's the only one she's got."

Fry examined the small phone. "Good point, but when I'm done I'm giving it back to her, not you."

"And I'll steal it from her again, thus the cycle of thievery continues!"

Fry raised an eyebrow at him, which he ignored.

"Well, I reckon you're gonna call 'em now, and get all emotional and all, so if it's all the same to you I'm gonna go pilfer from the worm candy in the morgue."

Fry shuddered at the thought as Bender walked out. Then he turned his attention to the cell-phone and tried to figure out exactly how to work it.

"Once they see you, there's no way they'll be able to let your doctor do that to you. I just know it."

Morris answered on the third ring. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but Fry could plainly see the fear in the older man's eye.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad. Amy just 'loaned' me her cell phone so that I could let you guys see Leela for yourselves before you make your decision."

Morris turned away from the screen, looking somewhere over his right shoulder. "Munda get in here!"

Alarmed by the urgency in his voice Munda wasted no time joining her husband in front of the phone. "What is it, what happened?"

"He's gonna let us see her!"

Munda gasped, turning to Fry, "Really? We get to see her?"

"Yeah," Fry replied, "I'm right here with her. I hope this helps make your decision easier."

He angled the phone's screen in Leela's direction allowing the couple their first look. There was a long moment of silence from their end of the phone. Unnerved, Fry leaned in so that he could see them on the screen without blocking their view.

Munda was the first to break the silence. "Th-they think she's gonna spend the whole rest of her life like that?" She whimpered softly.

"They're wrong." Fry insisted vehemently. "She's gonna wake up. She just needs some more time is all."

Munda looked up at Morris who had yet to take his eye off of his baby girl. For the first time since hearing of the accident he was on the verge of tears.

"I know it's hard to see her this way," Fry said desperately. "Believe me I know. But as long as she's alive then there's a _chance_."

"But at what price?" Munda asked numbly, "What are we putting her through?"

"Nothing!" Fry insisted alarmed with the direction this conversation was taking. "We aren't putting her through anything, she's asleep, _when_ she wakes up she shouldn't remember any of it."

Munda once again looked to Morris for support. He reluctantly tore his eye away from Leela to meet her gaze.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I don't know what's right."

Morris looked at Fry. "We still need to think about this." His voice broke and he had to walk out of frame to regain his composure.

"Okay," Fry agreed, relieved that the downright scary direction the conversation had started to go in had been derailed. "Amy'll let me hang onto her phone, I bet, so you can call me if you need to see Leela again."

The call ended then. Fry folded the phone back up and slid it into his pocket. With a deep sigh he took Leela's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know they'll come around. They just weren't ready to see you like this. But once they think about it, they'll see. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
10:45 pm  
Day 8

Alone in the darkened living room, under the glow of a single lamp, Munda sat in silence. Her three-year-old mutant cat, Muffin, was asleep peacefully curled by her side. With a soft sigh Munda caressed the cover of the large leather photo album that housed the majority of the pictures of her daughter. Once she had had them displayed on the wall in the form of a timeline, but soon after being reunited with her, Leela had insisted that the pictures come down. Munda had been reluctant but Leela had been adamant declaring that a wall gallery was creepy and that normal families used photo albums. She had finally relented when Leela presented her with a gorgeous family photo album. It had been brand new but treated to look antique, black with a silver braided border. Munda had spent the following weekend filling it to capacity. It had become one of her most treasured possessions.

Opening the front cover Munda paused to read the inscription.

_I know it's not the same as a wall gallery, but it's portable so you can look at it wherever you want._

_Love,  
Leela_

Munda smiled softly at the words. This album had been Leela's first gift to her parents and desperate for their approval she had been very nervous and shy about giving it to them. She had looked so relieved when she had seen the joy on her mother's face when she had first opened the gift.

Munda turned to the first picture in the album. It had been taken moments after Leela's birth by the midwife and showed Morris and Munda (both several pounds lighter and in Morris' case with more hair) gazing down at their baby in awed wonder. Their baby, in turn, was gazing up at them with a look of complete bewilderment. Which was understandable, given the fact that she was only about ten minutes old. It was amazing to Munda how normal the picture looked. It was impossible to tell by looking at it how traumatic her labor with Leela had been. Her pregnancy had gone smoothly enough. Smoothly enough it seemed, to lure her into a false sense of security. She had expected a quick and easy birth and had been completely unprepared for all of the complications that had arisen. For one, Leela had been breech. And because of her position had become stuck in the birth canal. Which by itself would not have been too major of a deal had it not been for the fact that the umbilical cord had wrapped itself around Leela's throat and had begun to strangle her. Being stuck in the breech position had kept the midwife from being able to access her neck to free her, leaving Munda no choice but to try to deliver her as fast as possible. It had taken several long agonizing minutes for the birth to be completed. And once it was, it appeared to be too late. The one glimpse of their daughter the couple had seen before the midwife had raced off to work on her was that of a lifeless body. She had been blue, limp, and silent. Munda shuddered at the memory. That moment in time, were it seemed she had lost her very-much-wanted daughter before she had even had her had been the absolute worst moment of her life. That mental image, of a stillborn Leela, still gave her nightmares so many years later. But Leela, showing her fighting spirit, had come around fairly quickly. By the time parents and daughter were reunited Leela was alert and smiling and attempting to hold an in-depth conversation with Morris' fingers.

Munda wondered sullenly whether losing Leela this time would hurt worse than when she had thought she had lost her back then. Would the fact that she had actually gotten to know her daughter on a personal level make losing her even harder, or was the bond they had shared at the moment of her birth just as strong then as it was now? Somehow Munda couldn't imagine the pain being any worse, at least she hoped it wouldn't be. It had been hell the first time and would no doubt be hell this time.

Soon after getting their daughter back, they had made the decision to give her up. Something neither parent had wanted but felt necessary in order to give Leela a quality of life she never would have had if kept. But seeing as how she had been born in January, during a blizzard even, there was no way they were going to leave their daughter in a basket outside with snow on the ground. It just wasn't an option. So they had kept her, for two months, finally leaving her during the March thaw. Which gave them plenty of time for Munda to search out an orphanarium, a task hampered by the lack of a map or phone book and for Morris to make a bracelet at his jewelry store to leave with her so that Leela would at the very least feel that she had meant something to her family and hadn't simply been thrown out like an unwanted X-mas gift.

Knowing their time with her was limited the couple had gone completely camera crazy, filling dozens of SD cards of every move their child made. The best out of those photos had made it into the album. Munda would have loved nothing more than to have been able to include all of them, but if she had she would have had no room left over for pictures of Leela's later life. So she had picked her top favorites to fill the next several pages. Like the one of Morris lying flat on his back on a blanket on the floor, fast asleep with one arm wrapped protectively around Leela who was curled up, also asleep, on his chest. Or the one of herself and Leela sitting together on the floor amid a variety of educational baby toys all of which Leela was completely ignoring, finding the hem of Munda's dress far more interesting. She had the fabric grasped tightly in her little fists and was examining it as if it were the most amazing substance on the planet while Munda laughed joyfully.

Munda gazed longingly at each photograph. Although spending those few short months with her daughter had made abandoning her all the more difficult, she wouldn't have traded that time spent for anything in the world. Especially now that it seemed time had all but run out. Flipping through a couple more pages Munda paused on one of Leela's school pictures. A five-year-old Leela smiled cautiously, yet adorably, up at her from the page. With pigtails, glasses, and gapped teeth Munda found her absolutely irresistible. On the next page was a picture of her at age seven. She looked almost like a different child. The glasses were gone, the hair was down, and the smile was fake and forced, but what was most startling was the absolutely haunted look in her eye. There was a sadness there unlike anything Munda had ever seen before. She desperately wished she knew what had put it there but every time she tried to question Leela about her childhood Leela would grow evasive and try to change the subject. But whatever it was that she had gone through, it had evidently kept getting worse. With each consecutive photo Leela's smile looked more and more forced and the look in her eye seemed more and more desperate. Until her teen years where she just looked dead. In none of her high school photos did she even attempt a smile. She just stared blankly at the camera, almost as if she were looking right through it. It was clear that she had given up.

Munda bit her lip to hold back the tears. It had been her original idea to abandon Leela to the surface. She had hoped that by doing so Leela's life would be a happy and secure one, but if the pictures were anything to go by, it had been quite the opposite. In not one of her post-abandonment/pre-Planet Express pictures did Leela show any indications of being happy. And the fact that Leela absolutely refused to divulge anything about her past other than vague references of being teased lead Munda to believe that her childhood had been nothing more than a living hell. And she wondered for the millionth time whether or not she had made the right decision. Even though it had been obvious that their daughter was hurting, Morris and Munda had stood by their decision to leave her hoping that her adulthood would be happier. If they had gone back and retrieved her it would have made the suffering she had already gone through meaningless and in vain, but if she stuck it out and lead a fulfilling and happy adult life than the sacrifices they had all made would have been worth it. But exactly how happy was her adult life? Sure she smiled more and seemed more content, but was it because she was sincerely happy or was she just relieved to be out of the hell her childhood had been? When she had been accidentally doused in youthacizing mud and reverted to her fourteen-year-old body Leela had been fully ready to abandon her life to rejoin her family. She had even refused treatment to regain her normal form. She hadn't even taken a moment to think about it, her decision had been automatic. If she was truly happy with her life, wouldn't she have needed time to really consider all she was giving up? Her work? Which was dangerous, paid poorly, with no opportunities for advancement. Her friends? None of whom she seemed especially close to with the one possible exception of Philip. Munda flipped towards the end of the album, to the section with pictures of Leela after she had joined Planet Express and scrutinized Leela's expression in each one. She _looked_ happy. Her smile was wide, her face lit up, her eye bright, often with Philip's arm around her. Yes, Munda decided, she was fairly happy. But even then, she had only been with Planet Express for four years. So did that mean the first twenty-four years of Leela's life had been unfulfilling and miserable? Munda didn't have many pictures between when Leela had graduated high school at eighteen and when she had gotten her Cryonics job at twenty-three, which left her emotional state during her college years in question. Munda desperately wanted to believe that Leela had found some degree of happiness after leaving the orphanarium but unless Leela woke up and told her one way or the other than she had no way of finding out for sure.

But was having her life support pulled what Leela really wanted though? Were things really so bad that she was only willing to give herself a three-day shot at survival should anything happen to her? Maybe it was what she had wanted back then, but now? If they decided to pull her life-support would they be putting her out of her misery, or cutting her life short right when things were starting to look up? If they decided not to pull her life-support would they be saving her life? Or confining her to a lifetime of imprisonment? Munda knew her daughter well enough to know Leela would rather die than spend her life in a coma. But after only a week Munda didn't want to give up hope of a recovery. But as Morris had pointed out, they had to make the decision, not for themselves, but for Leela. So the question remained: What would Leela _really_ want? Munda leaned back against the couch cushions and stared up at the cracks in the ceiling. Reluctantly shoving her own emotional attachments aside for the first time she took a moment to fully consider things from Leela's perspective. When she put her own feelings away and allowed herself to just be in tune with Leela for a moment it became obvious what their decision should be. She knew what her daughter wanted.

* * *

Sitting his half empty beer on the bedside table Morris laid back, with his arms placed behind his head. He wondered what Munda was doing. She had gone downstairs about an hour earlier after having mumbled something about 'having to think'. He was fairly certain she had gone off to cry. Normally he would have gone to her, but he knew she needed to be alone, so he didn't push it. But he kind of wished she would come back. Being forced to make this final decision may have made Munda want to be alone, but it made him want to have what was left of his family close by.

He felt the edge of the bed dent and glanced down. Nibbler had jumped up and was walking towards the headboard.

"Hey there buddy." Morris acknowledged him.

Nibbler made a noncommittal noise before settling down on the pillow on Munda's side of the bed.

"I never thought something like this could happen." Morris continued. "But I guess no one ever does."

Nibbler lifted his head from the pillow to listen.

"I mean, I knew she had a dangerous job. Something like this was probably bound to happen sooner or later. I shouldn't have been so surprised." He took a shuddering breath. "After that bee stung her, I wonder if she knew what was happening, if she was afraid."

A sound on the stairs shook him from his thoughts. Munda was coming back upstairs. Morris pushed himself up on his arms so he could greet her. She stepped into the doorway with her blanket drawn tight around her. She looked exhausted and resigned.

"I know what I want to do." She said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure?" Morris asked, knowing full well what decision she had come to.

"Yes. It's what she would have wanted."

Unsurprised, Morris sighed. "Alright. I'll call Fry in the morning."

As her face crumpled and her eye filled with tears Morris sat up and reached for her. She came willingly and curled up in his arms.


	10. Finally, a Miracle

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Nine: Finally, a Miracle**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
9:23 am  
Day 9

Awakening from his midmorning nap Fry stretched stiffly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still exhausted, he always was, but he pushed himself out of his slouch and cheerfully greeted Leela.

"Hi Leela! I'm just gonna keep talking, even if you can't hear me. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah… aww come on Leela. I'm trying to be annoying here, the least you could do is wake up and get annoyed. No? Fine, how 'bout I go back to being romantic? You're a girl, so that means you like hearing about stuff like that right?"

He ran his fingertips lightly across her palm.

"How about, when you wake up, I take you dancing in a Venusian garden? Then what if we shared a midnight sleigh ride across the ice fields of Hyperion?"

He was about to continue when the door opened and Amy came in holding a takeout bag in one hand and a pair of coffees in the other.

"I went to that Deli place that opened up down the street. They're supposed to have these really awesome breakfast sandwich things. So do you want the sausage wrap or the bacon?"

Fry shrugged. "Whichever."

After having been kicked from Leela's room Fry had made a deal with Amy that he would eat whatever she brought up to the room without argument as long as he was never kicked out again. She had readily agreed.

She handed him the bacon wrap and a plain coffee before pulling up another chair and starting in on her cinnamon latte.

"I see Leela's points went down again. When did that happen?"

Fry jerked. "She what?!" He whirled around to check her reading. Once again it was at a 4. Fry sighed. "Man Leela, you gotta stop doing that." He whispered, then raising his voice to normal level he glanced at Amy. "It musta happened while I was sleeping."

"You actually slept? I'm impressed."

"Only for like an hour."

She shrugged. "Better than nothing."

They ate in companionable silence for a while until the room was suddenly filled with the first few strings of 'Twerk it Momma' as Amy's phone went off. Fry gave her a cringed look.

"What? I like that song!"

Deciding not to comment Fry pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He jerked to attention when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Leela's dad! Hi! D-do you wanna see Leela some more?"

"We've made our decision." Morris stated softly.

"Oh! Okay, um wh-what is it?"

Morris looked away, breaking eye contact. "We've decided to let her go."

Fry and Amy gasped. "What?! You... you can't be serious?" Fry pleaded.

"It's what she would want." Morris responded sadly.

"You don't know that! You... she... I _know_ she's not ready yet!"

"Fry, please don't make this harder."

"She just needs more time! You can't do this!" Fry insisted, angry tears welling up.

Amy headed towards the door. "I'll go tell the doctor." She said quietly.

Fry whirled around. "Amy! No! Wait..." But she was already gone.

Panicked, Fry ran his hand roughly through his hair. "Oh man, oh man…"

"Fry?" The subdued sound of Morris' voice grabbed his attention and he turned back to the phone. "Will you stay with her when they do it?" He pleaded. "Will you hold her hand so she knows she's not alone?"

"Oooh man. This can't be happening."

"Fry please?"

Fry slumped in his chair, his world shattering around him as what was happening sank in.

"Yeah," he promised faintly. "I'll stay with her. I won't let her be alone."

Morris nodded slightly. "Will you call us after?"

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" Fry asked desperately. "Can't we give her just a few more days?"

"The longer we wait the harder it will be. She doesn't need us dragging this out."

What seemed like an instant but was actually a half hour later Fry found himself surrounded by the rest of the crew, Dr. Marsters, and a few nurses. He had had to move to Leela's opposite side so that the doctor could access her life support equipment. He squeezed Leela's hand as he listened numbly to Dr. Marsters as he explained what was about to happen.

"And after we remove her respirator her heart will probably keep beating for roughly three minutes or so, but then it will slow down, and stop, and then we'll call time of death."

Fry's face paled. "Wa-wait, hold on, you mean… she's gonna suffocate to death?"

The doctor hesitated before answering. "Essentially."

Fry opened his mouth to object but the doctor continued. "It's not as bad as it sounds. It will be very peaceful; she won't feel anything."

"But how do you _know_ she won't feel it?! What if she's completely aware of everything that's going on, just she can't move or anything to let us know?"

"If she were aware and simply couldn't communicate that to us, the knowledge that we are about to pull her respirator would cause her to become alarmed. And that would cause her brain to release a stress hormone into her bloodstream, which we would be able to pick up. But according to her current readings she is completely relaxed. I assure you; she is unaware."

Fry bit his lip. "This isn't right. It's like holding a pillow over her face or something."

"No it isn't." The doctor assured gently. "We're just letting nature take its course. It's for the best."

Resigned, Fry moved from his chair to the edge of Leela's bed. Gazing into her still face he was struck by a sudden impulse. He turned so that he was sitting cross-legged beside her and before anyone could react, he pulled her completely into his lap.

"Sweet kitten o' Brittan!" Hermes exclaimed, "Fry mon, what do you think you're doing?"

"If Leela's gonna die now," Fry stated as he gently positioned Leela's head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna make damn sure she dies in the arms of someone who loves her. She deserves _that _much at least."

The startled nurses looked to Dr. Marsters. He shrugged. "It's not like he's going to hurt her."

The doctor powered down the machine after which the nurses removed the tubing from Leela's throat. This allowed Fry to position her a little more comfortably on his shoulder. He held her tight and buried his face in her hair.

True to the doctor's word, her heart kept beating, but she didn't breathe. The crew waited silently, some in tears, some fidgeting, some simply staring at the floor, for it to be over. With his head buried no one could see Fry's tears, but his quivering shoulders gave him away.

"I'm so sorry Leela," He whispered quietly so only she could hear. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I tried, you gotta believe I tried."

Her heart rate began to slow. The nurses readied their paperwork, waiting for when the death certificate would be signed.

Which meant everyone was surprised when Leela's body gave a light shudder and she shallowly inhaled. Everyone froze and stared intently, to see if she would do it again.

For a moment there was nothing.

"Come on, Leela." Fry whispered desperately to her. "Please oh please oh please oh please."

She took another breath. After a pause she took another. And after a shorter pause, another. Her heart rate began to even out.

"Well, I'll be." Dr. Marsters said as his astonishment turned into a pleased smile, "I guess she _wasn't_ ready to go yet."

Around him the crew shrieked and celebrated, Bender even passed out beers from his personal stash. Fry ignored them all though. For all he cared he and Leela were the only ones in the room. Giggling like a maniac he pressed grateful kisses into her hairline.

Dr. Marsters gave the crew a few moments for their celebration to die down, then he turned to Fry. "You should probably put her down now."

Fry didn't even remove his gaze from Leela's face when he responded. "Do I have to this second? Can't I have a coupla minutes alone with her first?"

The doctor nodded. "I see no harm in that." He ushered everyone towards the door. When the room was clear and they were alone Fry smiled down at her. Gently, making sure he didn't jostle her too much, he shrugged out of his jacket. "Here," He said as he draped it across her shoulders. "Take my jacket. You look a little cold." After he had her wrapped up securely, he ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I am so proud of you." He told her sincerely. "They all thought you were gonna give up, but you showed them. You're stronger than all of this. I know you'll be okay." He stared at her intently. "If you _really_ wanna show them, you can. All you hafta do is wake up."

He waited hopefully for a moment. After all he'd had one miracle today, maybe it was the beginning of a streak. …Or maybe not. She didn't stir. Fry hugged her anyway. "I guess I should stop griping at you and just be happy you're still breathing. That probably took a lot outta you, you're probably exhausted. You don't hafta wake up now. You deserve a rest."

He gently maneuvered himself out from under her and carefully laid her back down. He re-wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her blanket up to make sure she kept warm. Then, on another sudden impulse he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You're gonna get through this. I know it."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
10:52 am  
Day 9

The silence in the Turanga household was stifling. Not a word had been spoken since Morris' earlier call to Fry. What more was there to be said? Morris was a ball of nervous energy. He had spent pretty much the whole wait pacing back and forth while Munda sat still as a statue on the couch. She was staring at the wall with a glassy look that indicated that she was a million miles away. Morris only wished he could put his mind elsewhere. He was hyper-aware of every second that passed wondering whether it, or the next one, had been his daughter's last.

When the phone finally did ring they both jumped. Other than that initial reaction neither could bring themselves to answer it. They knew perfectly well who it was and what the message would be. It was over. It had been done. But stalling wouldn't change anything, so Morris gathered himself together and trudged over to the phone's large video screen. Before he switched it on he turned to look at Munda, to see if she was ready. Her face was drawn and pale, but she was looking _at_ him rather than _through_ him indicating that she was aware.

Fry's face filled the screen as Morris finally answered the phone.

"They did it." Fry announced coldly, not even bothering to hide his anger.

Morris nodded softly. "Was it quick?"

"Not really."

"Was it peaceful at least?" He asked, stricken.

"If you call suffocating peaceful."

Morris looked like he might be sick. Behind him Munda dissolved into broken sobs.

"She's alive though." Fry stated after a pause.

Munda gasped and Morris jerked his head up, believing for a second that he had misheard.

"She's what?"

"She's alive. No thanks to you guys." Fry growled bitterly.

Morris ignored the hostility, too focused on what Fry was trying to tell him. "How? What happened?"

"She started breathing on her own at like the last possible second."

"So, does that improve her chances? Could she possibly wake up?" Morris asked hopefully.

"Her doctor still thinks she'll be a vegetable forever. He also thought she'd die when they pulled her support. But he was wrong about that so I bet he's wrong about this too."

"So what happens now?"

"I keep sitting with her. So she knows at least _someone_ hasn't given up on her." Fry answered curtly.

"We did _not_ gi-"

"Yeah I bet." Fry interrupted gruffly. "Suffocating to death is exactly what she would have wanted, right?" He shook his head in disgust. "I gotta go. Leela needs me."

The screen went black before the thunderstruck Morris could respond. He turned to face Munda, who was equally stunned.

"I get the feeling he's not too fond of us anymore." He understated.

"He's right." Munda whispered; her face ashen. "We pulled her life-support and she wasn't ready to die." Her eye widened. "My God… I could have killed her… For _nothing_."

Morris knelt down somewhat so he was at eye level with her. "We made that decision together."

"But I had final say. You said you would agree with whatever I decided." Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible, and her expression seemed dazed, as if she were slowly coming to some horrible conclusion that she just couldn't bear to face.

"Sweetheart…" He took her by the shoulders.

"I made the wrong decision."

"_We_ did the best _we_ could."

"She needed me to be right. Her _life_ depended on it. And I made the _wrong_ decision." She looked as if she were about to pass out. "I-I can't deal with this right now… I'm gonna go lie down for a while." she stood up, pulling away from her husband's comforting arms and headed for the stairs.

Morris ran a hand through his hair. He had never seen that look on Munda's face before. And it scared him.


	11. Waiting Renewed

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Ten: Waiting Renewed**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
5:38 pm  
Day 12

The rain came down in sheets. Racing down the windowpane the droplets completely obscured Fry's view of uptown. Every now and again large lightning bolts would spider-web across the clouds, a spectacular sight under normal circumstances, but tonight they just didn't have their usual magic. With a heavy sigh Fry turned and made his way back towards Leela's side. Instead of sitting in his chair he opted for the edge of her bed. Silently he watched her breathe for a long while. In the three days since her life-support had been discontinued the only changes in her condition had been the state of her breathing. On her better days her breaths were long and deep and he could almost pretend she was only sleeping; on her worse days they were shallow and irregular. It looked like today was one of her worse days. It was scary to watch. Part of having her life-support pulled meant that if she were to stop breathing no measures would be taken to bring her back. And on her worse days the probability of her body giving out increased.

Fry was emotionally exhausted to the point where all he felt was numb. He had hoped that after Leela had started breathing on her own it would mean other improvements in her condition would soon follow. He thought the worst would be over and they would have nowhere to go but up. But just like Dr. Marsters had predicted nothing much was happening. It was starting to look more and more like she would never wake up. Fry still refused to believe that, but a small part of him couldn't help but wonder whether he was being irrational and refusing to accept the reality that was right in front of him. Hope was getting harder and harder to cling to. Even the others had seemed to accept Leela's loss and were beginning to move on. Amy had started going on missions with Bender, Hermes and Zoidberg and the question had been raised of when Fry himself would be returning to work. He hadn't been able to answer them. Even _thinking_ about leaving Leela made him feel like a deserter. Obviously he couldn't spend the rest of his life in this room with her and maybe someday he would be able to walk away, but today wasn't that day.

With another heavy sigh he took her limp hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Y'know I always love spending extra alone time with you Leela, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind… I really miss you." Fry told her softly.

He welcomed the interruption when the door opened and Bender sauntered in. He was more than ready to have a conversation with someone who would talk back.

"I can't believe you're still just sitting in here!" Bender raged, "You got no idea all the stuff you're missing out on!"

Fry shrugged apathetically.

"Well it just so happens," Bender continued, "That yours truly has two front row tickets to tonight's big Squid Fight. And I might just be willing to let one go… if the price is right."

"You know I can't." Fry said softly.

"Why the hell not?" Bender demanded.

Fry gave him a pained look. "You know why."

"Aawwww come _on_! It's Squishy Joe versus The Inkinator!"

"Just go without me."

"But it's no fun alone." Bender admitted pathetically.

"Get a floozy."

"And pay her hourly rate? These tickets were expensive!"

Fry held out his hands. "I don't know what to tell you, Bender. I can't go. I can't leave Leela."

"What's the big deal anyway? There's plenty o'fish in the sea y'know."

Fry gave Leela a longing look. "I don't want any other fish. I want _my_ fish."

"But we can get you a new fish. With _two_ eyes, and a friendlier disposition!"

For a moment Fry looked confused. "Wait, we are still talking about women, right?"

"My point _is_, she never gave you the time of day and yet here you are just waiting for her to wake up and reject you some more. It don't make any sense!"

Fry looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "I love her."

"But she don't love you back."

"I know, but she's still my friend, and I gotta be there for her."

"Oh like she'd really know one way or the other." Bender scoffed.

"_I'd_ know." Fry stated firmly. "I'm not leaving her."

"Yeah, well, your loss."

Fry shrugged. "I guess so."

"If you're _lucky_ I just _may_ get you one of those giant foam hand things."

"Aww thanks buddy."

"If you pay me for it."

Fry held up a five-dollar bill. "Can't say I didn't see that coming."

Bender accepted the cash and headed for the door, but paused for a minute. "Y'know you can't stay in here with her forever."

Fry nodded. "I know," he said softly. "But I'm just not ready yet."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
11:57 am  
Day 14

It wasn't often that Morris cooked. And the results were seldom pretty, but were generally edible. Munda had always loved kitchen related activities so he had never really had to worry about his culinary skills but sometimes he did wish he had more ability. Like now. Three days ago Munda had crawled into bed, curled up, and had since refused to get up. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it, Morris had been through this with her once before. After they had given Leela up the first time Post-Partum had hit and hit hard. Munda had stayed in bed for over a month mourning the loss of her baby. Morris had done his best to soothe her but she had been inconsolable. Feeling completely useless to her, as well as not feeling like he should grieve in front of her Morris had turned to drinking. But that hadn't solved anything then so he wasn't going to do that now. He was going to try something else this time.

He placed two loaded plates on the table. He had done his best to cook Munda's favorite breakfast foods. She hadn't eaten much of anything the past few days so he knew she had to be hungry whether she acknowledged it or not. She wasn't going to feel like eating so he had wanted to cook things that would hopefully tempt her. Anything that would make this easier. Once he had the table set he headed for the bedroom. Slipping in quietly he eased over to her side. She had buried herself pretty deeply under the blankets and he couldn't see her face.

"Munda?" He asked cautiously. "Are you awake?"

"Please leave me alone." She pleaded, her voice slightly muffled.

"I made breakfast, and it actually doesn't look that bad! Why don't you come down stairs and eat with me?"

"I'm not hungry."

Morris sighed. "I'm not letting you do this again Munda. You nearly put yourself in the hospital last time."

"I don't expect you to understand."

Angered Morris crossed his arms and glared at the lump under the blanket. "Oh, I understand plenty. I understand you feel guilty. You shouldn't, but you do. And I understand you'll keep this up until you make yourself sick if I don't step in. So this is me stepping in."

In one swift motion he yanked the blanket off of her, gathered her up, and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Morris! What are you doing?! Stop! Put me down, have you lost your mind?!"

She struggled and complained as he carried her down the stairs. But since he had four inches height and almost forty pounds on her, her struggles went ignored. He carried her into the kitchen and plopped her down on a chair in front of her plate.

"You're all the way in here, you might as well eat." Morris stated smugly as she glared at him.

"How _dare_ you manhandle me!" She raged. "If I had fingers I'd be giving you one right now!"

Morris grinned at her. Angry was good. If she was busy being angry than she couldn't be depressed. Still smirking he wordlessly handed her a fork and started in on his own plate. Munda knew when she was beat. With a heavy sigh she too began to eat, but she made sure to send icy glares in Morris' direction every few minutes.

"Hey, I didn't do half bad with this." Morris stated sounding pleased with himself as he finished his last bite of pancake.

"Pancake mix and water." Munda stated apathetically as she shoved food randomly around her plate. "Kinda hard to screw that up."

"I will have you know I made these from scratch." Morris insisted ardently.

"Couldn't find the pancake mix, could you?"

"Nope."

"Leela's gonna think we gave up on her." Munda whispered suddenly.

Morris glanced up in surprise.

"She's gonna think we don't care anymore."

"Munda that's not true. Leela knows how much we love her."

Munda shook her head, distraught. "We abandoned her. _Again_. I promised her we'd never leave her again and that's exactly what we did!"

Morris reached over and placed his hand on her arm. He waited for her to make eye contact with him before he said, firmly, "We did _not_ abandon her. We gave the decision back to her. Whether she lives or not is in _her_ hands now. _She_ gets to decide, without us trying to force her. Leela _knows_ we love her. We tell her all the time. And if she wakes up we'll keep telling her, and if she doesn't, we'll tell her anyway." He hesitated momentarily. "It's up to her now."

Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Munda stared down at her lap. "Why did this have to happen?" She whimpered, her voice breaking, "It's not fair. She wanted to get married. She wanted to have children. She's only twenty-eight."

"I don't know why it happened." Morris said as he gently rubbed her arm. "Sometimes bad things just happen, and all we can do is try to deal with it best we can."

"I want her back." Munda sobbed brokenly, unable to contain herself any longer.

Morris moved his chair closer and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I know sweetheart, I do too."

Munda clung to him desperately and pressed her face into his chest.

"God, Morris, I want her back."

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
12:33 pm  
Day 15

"I'll be back tonight. I mean it." Warm tears coursed down Fry's face as he wrung his hands together guiltily. Today was the day. After fifteen days of bedside vigil Fry was going to leave Leela's side and go back to work. It had taken some heavy coaxing from his co-workers before he had finally given in. He had only agreed to half days and deliveries that could be completed in less than six hours. He still had every intention of spending every night with her, he would only be gone for a few hours during the days, but even with the knowledge that he would be back before the sun was gone still left him with a knot in his stomach.

"I _swear_ I'm not leaving you here to rot. I'll be here every night. I'll only be gone for a little while."

Chances were, she couldn't hear him. Chances were, she had no idea he was even there at all. But he was desperate to make her understand.

"I'll come by on all of my breaks." He promised her tearfully. "I'll be here all the time; it won't even seem like I left at all."

She could die while he was gone. The thought hit him suddenly and almost made his knees buckle. She could be all alone, and die, without anyone by her side. His stomach twisted into a few more knots and a deep feeling of failure settled into his chest. He was so useless to her. Had been when she was awake, hadn't changed now that she wasn't.

Gathering together what was left of his resolve he took a step back, towards the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better." He whispered, almost inaudibly, before he forced himself to turn away from her. The fifteen feet to the door might have well been fifteen miles. His knees were like rubber, he felt like he was walking through quicksand. But he made it to the open door, and then stopped. He hadn't meant to; his legs had simply refused to obey his brain's order for them to move. He tried again, still nothing. He was frozen in the doorway.

Against his better judgment he glanced over his shoulder to give Leela one last look. His heart broke. This was just too hard. It felt so wrong.

Taking a deep breath he faced forward and made one more effort to step beyond the doorframe. But he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't leave her. Resigned, he turned from the door and walked back to Leela's bedside, slumping down in his ever-present chair. A small part of him was angry at himself, for not being strong enough to walk away. But an even larger part of him was relieved. He had never wanted to leave her to begin with. The others had convinced him by saying that leaving her side was the first step, and after the first step things would get easier, and after a while he would be able to move on with his life. But in all honesty, he didn't want to move on with his life. He couldn't just walk away and carry on as if she had never been there at all. He loved her. Never before in his life could he honestly say that about anyone. Sure, he had had girlfriends in the past, and yeah there were a few he had thought he loved. But what he felt for Leela went so far beyond what he had ever felt for anyone. Leela owned his heart. And to leave her would be to leave it.

It was just too damn hard.

He clutched her hand like a lifeline. "I can't do it." He admitted to her. "Looks like you're stuck with me till the end."

He sighed wearily. In about an hour the others would realize that he had flaked out. And he would have to listen to them try to re-convince him to leave. They were only concerned for his well-being, he knew. But they just didn't understand that without Leela it wasn't worth it.

"This can't go on forever." He told her softly. "You have to wake up."


	12. Reunited at Last

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Eleven: Reunited at Last**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
2:54 pm  
Day 16

Today was going to be a hard day. Fry could tell. Leela was having one of her worse days, her breathing was labored and Fry always had a hard time on those days. Until her breathing returned to normal he couldn't help but be extra scared for her.

He paced a bit, which he did occasionally to help keep his legs from going numb, and he fiddled with the little stress squeeze toy he had purchased for her before her accident. It was a little one-eyed figure he had seen in the store window of a small tourist shop. It had reminded him of Leela and had made him laugh, so he had bought it thinking Leela would get a kick out of it as well. It was the present he had mentioned to Leela early on in her coma, trying to entice her to wake up, but he had had Amy retrieve it from his locker a couple hours after Leela had had her life support pulled. He had felt she deserved a little something for showing the strength that she had. So he had opened it for her and kept it on her bedside table.

He continued to pace, pausing only to suspiciously watch as a nurse set up a new I.V. bag. The hospital staff had long ago grown accustomed to his presence and no longer tried to force him to leave. He had even had one of his post-surgery follow-up exams right there by Leela's side. His utter devotion to Leela had made him a celebrity among the nursing staff who would routinely sneak him free snacks and coffee from their break room. Rumor had it that they were trying to find a spare cot to move in so that he wouldn't have to sleep contorted in that hard plastic chair. He hoped they would be able to pull that off. His back was almost always sore and if he was going to stick around for the long haul, which he planned to, than new sleeping arrangements would definitely have to be made.

After the nurse left, (giving him a reassuring smile as she did so) Fry set down the squeeze toy and returned to his seat. Closing his eyes he massaged the back of his right shoulder. He had slept at a weird angle and the dull throbbing was driving him insane. With his eyes closed his attention was drawn back to the sound of Leela's labored breathing. He had no idea how she was keeping herself alive on the small baby breaths she was taking. When he tried to match his breathing to hers, it didn't take long before he made himself lightheaded.

He eventually opened his eyes and glanced up to check her coma score. He had gotten into the habit of checking it every couple hours. The display made no sound when her score changed so he had to remember to watch it himself. Currently she was at a 5. Fry didn't react to the change at all. By now he was used to her traveling up and down between 6 and 4. The changes no longer alarmed him. They just depressed him. He watched as the display dropped to 4. Almost immediately there was a change in her breathing. It was still shallow, but it had suddenly become more irregular. This was concerning. Usually changes in her breathing were independent of changes in her coma score. Fry wasn't sure what, if anything, this sudden correlation between the two meant, but it definitely made him nervous. As he tried to tell himself this was all just a big coincidence his concern turned to terror as the display readout dropped to 3.

"Leela no! …Listen to me, you don't wanna lie in bed like a vegetable and do nothing the rest of your life! I've tried it, bedsores hurt!"

Her breathing worsened, to match her score. In desperation Fry leaped up and yelled at her. "_Fight_ it! You can! The Leela I know doesn't give up this easily!"

Her score dropped to 2. Feeling weak Fry sank back into his chair. This was it. She was dying. He could feel it. He was watching it happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was time to say goodbye. Before he lost the chance. His hands shook as he grasped her hand. For once in his life, just once, he wished he had the perfect words to give her. Something poetic and magical. Something that could actually describe what she meant to him, and how much simply knowing her had changed him forever. But his mind just didn't work that way. He didn't have the perfect words. So he gave her the ones he did have.

"I don't know if you can hear me Leela, but there's something I want to tell you."

He gazed solemnly into her face.

"I love you."

This couldn't happen. He couldn't just sit and watch this happen. He wasn't ready to give up on her. Even though what was happening was obvious, he just did not want to believe it.

"Just wake up Leela. Please, just wake up."

The tears came suddenly. He hadn't even felt them well up. Hanging together by a thread he let his hands drop listlessly into his lap, closed his eyes and began to sob brokenly.

"Just. Wake. Up. _Please_. Just wake up Leela."

His grief was overwhelming and his heart was shattered. He felt empty and utterly alone.

"Fry, y-you're alive."

At the sound of that voice, her voice, his eyes sprang open and he leapt to his feet.

"Leela! You're awake!"

He gaped at her, not really sure if he could trust his own eyes. It seemed impossible. Mere seconds ago she had been halfway through death's door, yet there she was staring up at him looking almost as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Of course I'm awake. You wouldn't stop waking me." She looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

Desperately hoping this wasn't a hallucination brought on by grief Fry responded: "In the hospital. The ambulance took you here right after the bee stung you."

"But the bee stung _you_! It barely touched me!"

He yanked up his shirt to show off his bandages. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

"The stinger went right through me and you got all the poison. My new spleen came from a guy who liked to motorcycle." He revved his hands like motorcycle handlebars. "Vrooooom vroooom!"

As Fry sat back down the door opened and the rest of the P.E. crew walked in. They had come with the intention of dragging Fry to work. Convincing him to leave hadn't been working so they had decided to use force. Needless to say, the last thing they expected was for two faces to turn attentively towards them instead of just one.

"Sweet three-toed sloth of ice planet Hoth, she's awake!" Hermes gasped.

The rest of the crew shrieked in celebration as they quickly crowded around the bed

"You were in the _best_ coma I've ever seen!" Bender exclaimed.

"The doctor said you'd never wake up!" Amy added.

Leela looked surprised, and a tad alarmed. "Really? How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Amy answered. "Fry never left your side for a minute."

Leela looked up at Fry for confirmation. He smiled gently at her. Joy and relief shone clearly in his eyes.

"And he talked nonstop! Like a parrot of the sea he was!" Zoidberg announced.

Leela looked back to Fry, who gazed at her somberly. "I thought maybe, if you heard a familiar voice it might help keep your mind together." He shrugged, "But who knows if it really got through."

Leela pushed herself upright and reached for him. He readily accepted her into his arms.

"It got through, Fry. It got through."

Absolutely cherishing the feel of her in his arms he rubbed her back tenderly. It was almost too good to be true. One minute he was saying his final goodbye and the next he was holding her. It truly was a miracle.

"You could really use a shower." Leela whispered softly.

Fry couldn't help but smile. "You too."

They continued to cling to each other. Each thanking god that the other was alive.

"I think this is the part where we give them some time alone." Amy said in an exaggerated whisper. The rest of the crew nodded and headed for the lobby.

If either Fry or Leela noticed them leaving they gave no indication. They were absolutely engrossed with each other.

Fry easily could have held her like that for the rest of his life, but after a few minutes it occurred to him that maybe she was just being polite and was waiting for him to pull away first and he could possibly be making her uncomfortable. Very reluctantly he began to pull back. But to his pleasant surprise she responded by tightening her hold on him and burying her face in his shoulder. Happily, he re-wrapped his arms around her and went back to enjoying her gentle warmth. Fry had begun to stroke her hair when he suddenly felt a warm drop of something hit the side of his neck. A tear? Leela's shoulders hitched slightly. She was starting to cry. Fry pulled away, which she resisted, but he held her out at arm's length so he could see her face.

"Leela, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

He frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"For all of it." She moaned. "Everything… For making us go on that stupid mission, for bringing that damned bee onto the ship." Her gaze fell to her lap, bitter tears forming in her eye. "I messed up. I messed up sooo bad."

Fry squeezed her shoulders gently. "Hey, don't cry, It's okay."

"No it's _not_ okay! I could have gotten you killed!"

"You came out of it a lot worse than I did." Fry pointed out.

"That's not the point! That was just luck!"

"That wasn't luck!"

She buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I could mess up that bad."

"It's all in the past now Leela. So don't worry about it. Think about something else." Fry tried to sound comforting, he hated it when she cried.

"Like what?" She demanded.

Fry thought for a moment. "Liiike… um… like how happy your parents are gonna be when they see you're okay?"

Leela froze. Her eye went wide. "Oh my god, my parents know what happened?"

"Of course they know. Amy told them the first day."

Leela looked horrified. "Were they really upset?"

"Of course they were, they're your parents."

Tears once again welled up in her eye. "You have to call them! Right now! They need to know I'm okay!"

Fry pulled Amy's cell phone out of his pocket, then paused. "I can't."

"Why not?" Leela asked, alarmed.

"First off, I'm not really on speaking terms with them right now. An-"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say we had a 'disagreement' about your medical treatment. Besides," he handed the phone to her, "you're the one they wanna see right now, not me."

Leela gave him a questioning look. She wanted to know what this 'disagreement' involved, but she decided to push it aside for now. She stared blankly down at the little phone.

"What do I even say to them? I must have put them through hell."

Fry shrugged. "I'unno. They probably won't care what you say, as long as it's you."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Leela dialed the familiar number. It rang for several seconds.

"They're not answering." Leela stated worriedly.

"They probably think it's me calling with bad news."

Leela was silent for a moment. "I really wasn't ever supposed to wake up, was I?" She asked softly.

"Not officially. But I always knew you would."

The screen on the phone kicked on suddenly, revealing Munda's haggard form. Leela couldn't help but gasp at her mother's appearance. She was very pale, and her hair, usually kept in a perfect bun was in curly tangles around her face. She had a blanket wrapped tight around herself and a blank stare that took a few seconds before recognition sank in.

"Oh my God." Munda whispered hoarsely.

"It's okay now, I-I'm gonna be fine so you don't have to worry anymore." Leela quickly reassured.

"Oh my God."

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Oh my God."

"Could you say something else please? You're starting to scare me."

"Oh my God …My baby."

"Umm… I guess that's a start."

In the background Morris' voice could be heard as he walked towards the video screen.  
"Honey? What's wro-" He stopped short when he saw who was on the screen. "Oh my God!"

Leela waved, somewhat nervously, unsure of whether his reaction would be as severe as her mother's. "Hi daddy."

Morris looked shocked for a moment, but then his face lit up and he laughed joyfully. "Oh man kitten, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you right now!"

Relieved, Leela grinned back at him.

"So, are you going to be okay now? What did your doctor say?" He asked.

"I don't think he knows I'm awake yet."

Munda snapped out of her trance like a switch had been flicked. "You called us without talking to your doctor first?"

"I wanted you to know I was alright. I didn't want you to worry." Leela explained.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Munda shrieked, surprising both Leela and Morris. "We could have waited! You need to be looked at by your doctor! You were _poisoned_ Leela, just because you're awake doesn't mean other things aren't happening to you, your organs could be liquefying as we speak!"

"If my organs were gonna liquefy, wouldn't they have alrea-"

"Is Philip there? Put him on!"

"Ohh... Um… Okay..."

Fry motioned wildly that he didn't want to talk but Leela, eager to get out of trouble, forced the phone into his hands leaving him no choice but to try to deal with her rampaging mother.

"Uh, hello?"

"You _let_ her call us without seeing her doctor first?!"

"She didn't want you to wor-"

"Yeah, whatever, you make sure she sees her doctor _immediately_, young man! And make sure he checks her for _everything_! …And make sure she does what he tells her to!"

Fry gave Munda a sarcastic salute before handing the phone back to Leela. Of course he planned on following Munda's orders, he'd intended to do it anyway, but he was still feeling quite hostile towards her and was fairly annoyed that she would actually raise her voice to Leela this soon after her waking up.

"Call your doctor as _soon_ as you hang up, alright?" Munda demanded firmly of her daughter.

"Alright, I promise." Leela assured her seriously.

Munda nodded, satisfied. "You know we love you, right?"

Leela smiled softly. She never got tired of hearing her parents say that to her. It was something she had always dreamed of as a kid.

"I know. I love you too."

"Call us back as soon as you know what's going on." Morris added.

Leela nodded. The family said their goodbyes and hung up.

"That was kinda intense." Fry grumbled as Leela handed him Amy's phone.

"She was just worried." Leela reasoned. "The last thing they need after all I put them through is another nasty surprise."

Fry growled but didn't argue. He knew Leela would hear none of it anyway.

"Well, a promise is a promise." Leela stated as she reached for the call button on her bedside table. But an object lying beside it surprised her and she froze. It was the one-eyed squeeze-toy Fry had bought for her.

Fry watched her with growing concern. "Leela, you okay?"

"Hm? ...Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She picked up the toy and examined it.

"What is this?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"I got it for you before the accident. It was in my locker."

"Swedish novelty shop?"

Fry jerked in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Leela wasn't sure how to explain. "You said it at some point… I think. While I was unconscious… Didn't you?"

Fry looked stunned. "You actually _heard_ that?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a dream."

"Did you hear _everything_ I said to you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what was real and what was just in my head."

For a moment Fry looked very uncomfortable. "You… didn't happen to have any dreams… where you couldn't breathe did you?"

Leela gave him a confused look. "No, why?"

"No reason." Fry insisted quickly.

Leela opened her mouth to question further but he cut her off. "Shouldn't you be calling your doctor?"

"Oh! Right…" She again reached for the call button, still keeping hold of the stress-toy in her other hand. She seemed to have forgotten, at least for the moment, about Fry's previous question for which he was grateful. He knew she would find out about having her life-support pulled eventually, but she didn't need to hear it quite yet. He didn't want to freak her out this soon. She didn't need to know exactly how close she had come to death until after she was assured that everything would be fine.

After she hit the call button she placed it back on the bedside table and turned her attention back to her stress-toy. She fiddled with it in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what day is it?"

"Uh… Thursday?" Fry answered hopefully.

She sighed. "No, Fry. What day of the _month_?"

"The twenty-sixth." He answered.

Leela did the math in her head. "Wow, sixteen days."

"Well actually, fourteen days, twenty-three hours and three minutes. If you wanna get technical."

Leela's eyebrow shot up.

Fry backpedaled, embarrassed. "Uh, not that I was keeping track or anything."

"And you stayed by my side the whole time?" Leela asked, touched.

"Well, yeah, except for the part where I was in surgery, and when I called your family, bathroom breaks, and that one time where they kicked me out."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Why'd they kick me out?"

"No…" Leela thought for a moment, trying to sort through her thoughts. "Why did you throw yourself between me and that bee? And why did you stay with me this whole time?"

"Cause I love you." Fry said truthfully, without hesitation. "I stayed with you cause I was scared. They said you might die, and I didn't want you to be alone. And I got in front'a you cause I didn't wanna see you get hurt."

"But Fry, you easily could have been killed." She pointed out seriously.

Fry shrugged. "Better me than you."

Leela recoiled, horrified. "I'm not _worth_ that!"

Fry shook his head stubbornly. "Are too! At least to me you are. And I'd do it all again a thousand times over if I had to! Which hopefully I won't, cause you and 'possible death' are two things I don't like thinking about together. It makes my brain all creeped out."

Leela regarded him solemnly. She wasn't quite sure how to feel. Never before in her life had she had someone care enough about her to go to so much trouble. Not only was he still willing to lay down his life for her, even after all this, but he'd put everything on hold, for two whole weeks, just to make sure she wasn't alone. It had never occurred to her that she could be worth it.

She wanted to discuss it further, but before she could fully decide what she even wanted to say to him the door opened and a cautious looking doctor entered. When he saw her there was no hiding the surprise on his face.

"Ms. Leela? I'm Dr. Marsters, I've been heading your case since your accident, how are you feeling this evening?"

"Wide awake." She answered ironically.

Dr. Marsters chuckled. "So I noticed. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah. Screwed up, endangered my crew, and nearly got myself killed in the process, thanks for asking." Was the somewhat bitter reply.

"We want her checked over for stuff." Fry told him. "To make sure her insides aren't melting or something."

The doctor nodded. "I'm fairly certain we don't need to worry about anything melting, but there are a few tests I'd like to perform, blood work, brain scan, that sort of thing."

"Check for _everything_, even the unlikely stuff. I kinda got an invested interest in keeping her around."

Leela ducked her head, to hide the small smile that had crept onto her face.

"I assure you we'll leave no stone unturned. The last thing we want are any nasty little surprises."

"Have any of the other survivors of Space-Bee stings had any problems?" Leela asked nervously.

"There aren't any." Dr. Marsters stated. "You're the first. Consider yourself a bona-fide medical miracle."

Leela fidgeted nervously. Fry reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to be of some comfort. "So I could potentially still be in some serious trouble."

"The possibility is there," The doctor admitted after a moment's consideration, "But the fact that you're awake and aware of your surroundings is a very positive sign. However, I would like to keep you here for a few more days for observation. Since we really don't know what to expect at this point, it would be in your best interest."

Leela didn't look too thrilled at that prospect, but after a heavy sigh she nodded to show she understood.

"Alright then, I'll go and get everything set up. We'll begin within the next hour."

"I hate hospitals," Leela moaned after the doctor had left. "They smell like antiseptic and death."

"You've already been here two weeks, what's a few more days?" Fry pointed out.

Leela ignored him. "And why did they have to make this room so green? I like green as much as the next person, but this is just overdoing it."

Fry looked around, actually noticing his surroundings for the first time. For the past two weeks his world had consisted of a chair, her bed, and the wall unit that gave out her score, he had never actually taken the time to notice the scenery.

"Wow, it is kinda green in here."

"You can't actually just be noticing that now."

Fry shrugged. "Never paid attention. Had more important things to worry about."

Leela looked touched. "Awww that's so sweet Fry. But I couldn't possibly have been all that interesting. Especially with your attention span."

Fry frowned at her. "You try sitting through a loved one's coma and possible death and see how much mind wandering _you're_ capable of."

Leela held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry I take it back."

Fry kept frowning and she could tell by the slight shift in his body language that she had upset him.

"Please don't be mad Fry," She said, chastened. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"I don't think you really understand how bad you scared me." He stated stiffly.

"No I do, I do and I'm sorr-"

He interrupted her: "No I really don't think you do. You very nearly _died_ Leela. And I had to watch it all happen and there was nothing I could do about it."

Leela shook her head. "But you _did_ do something. You saved my life. If you hadn't done what you did I _would_ have died. Poisoned _and_ impaled? I never would have survived the ambulance ride!"

"You didn't." Fry said darkly, his gaze turning inward as he relived the memory. "Well, kind of. Your heart stopped in the ambulance. They had to use the shocky-paddle thingies to bring you back."

Leela was stunned. "…Really?"

"They had to use them _three_ times. And they had to give you shots and stuff. It was real bad. Your skin was kinda blue and you were bleeding all over the place. It was the most scared I had ever been."

"I really am sorry I put you through all that." Leela said earnestly as she pulled Fry's jacket a little more securely around her shoulders. All this talk about her being dead was giving her goosebumps.

"And that wasn't even the worst part." Fry continued, so deep in the memories he didn't realize he was still talking aloud.

"What was the worst part?" Leela asked nervously.

Fry jerked, realizing what he had almost given up and tried to cover. "Uh… the food. It sucks."

Leela saw right through him and refused to let it go. "That wasn't what you were about to say. If it's about me I want to know."

Fry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Come on. Out with it."

Finally, he sighed. "You were on life-support for like a week. But then they decided to pull it. They were gonna let you die."

Leela's eye widened. "…Oh."

"I didn't want them to do it, but your parents gave the go ahead. I was with you when they did it. Everyone was. And I held you the whole time. I wanted you to know you weren't alone. It turned out to be okay, you starting breathing on your own after a bit, but for a little while you didn't. I thought I was losing you." His voice hitched as he tried to keep from getting emotional. "It was the absolute worst moment of my life."

Leela reached for him and gave him a comforting hug. "Thank you for being there." She whispered to him. "It really means a lot." They pulled apart, but Fry kept his arm draped loosely over her shoulders.

"So my parents are the ones that had to make that decision, huh?" She asked softly. "No wonder my mom reacted like she did. She never thought she was going to see me again …_How _could I have let this all happen?" Sudden realization dawned and she looked up at Fry. "That's why you're mad at my parents, isn't it? Because they gave the okay to have my support pulled."

Fry didn't answer but the scowl on his face and the low growl he emitted confirmed it.

"You shouldn't be mad at them. They made the best decision they could. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"You nearly _died_!"

"They made the right decision."

Outraged Fry leapt to his feet. "How can you say that?!" He exploded. "If they had made their decision just a day earlier you might not have been strong enough to breathe on your own! You'd be dead right now!"

Leela reached for and grasped his hand and pulled until he sat back down on the edge of her bed. "Fry," She said gently. "You have to look at the information they had at the time. They were told I would be in a coma forever, right?"

Fry nodded begrudgingly.

"Well I wouldn't have _wanted_ to be in a coma forever. And as much as I know it must have killed them to make that decision, they knew what I would have wanted and they did it."

"But you _weren't_ in a coma forever!" Fry pointed out in frustration.

"No one had any way of knowing that at the time."

"I did!"

Leela shook her head. "No you didn't. You hoped it, but you didn't know it."

Fry slumped unhappily. "You nearly died Leela. You nearly _died_."

"If you didn't like their decision why didn't you just trump it? You're the one listed as my next of kin. That means you had final say. Why even give the decision to them if you already knew what you wanted to do."

"Amy and everyone thought giving the decision to your parents would be the right thing to do and I went along with it cause I thought they wouldn't want to pull your support either. But then they _did_ decide to pull your support, and everyone was saying it was the right thing to do. Even the doctor and all the nurses thought it was right and they have degrees in that kinda thing. I wanted to do the right thing. I just didn't like what the 'right thing' turned out to be… And how did I even wind up being listed as your next of kin anyway? You get nervous when I take Nibbler out on walks and then you go and put your _life_ in my hands? And then you didn't even _tell_ me!"

Leela looked uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. When she had mentioned that he was her next of kin she really hadn't intended to make that the main focus of the discussion.

"Well, my parents aren't legal citizens so I couldn't list them, the Professor is only interested in my organs, Hermes would make decisions based only on what the company health plan would cover, I wouldn't trust Zoidberg with my coffee let alone my life, Bender couldn't care less, Amy and I barely get along, and I don't really have friends outside of Planet Express. So…"

"So that's it than?" Fry asked looking crestfallen. "I'm just the bottom of the list?"

"No! No." Leela said quickly. "You're the only one I _trust_. You've always been pretty good at being there when I really need you. These past two weeks have proven that."

Fry brightened. "So I did something right finally?"

Leela smiled at him. "Yes. You did good."


	13. A Long Overdue Thanks

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twelve: A Long Overdue Thanks**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, just outside room 413  
7:46 pm  
Recovery: Day 1

Sitting dejectedly on a bench just outside Leela's room Fry dragged the toe of his sneaker across the tile floor causing it to squeak. A little while earlier Dr. Marsters had come to retrieve Leela and taken her off to begin various medical tests. She hadn't actually been gone all that long but to Fry it felt like forever and he already missed her. Over the past two weeks he'd gotten so used to having her around that it felt unnatural and disconcerting to not have her within sight-range. He had desperately wanted to accompany her but hadn't been allowed. And Leela hadn't helped his argument with her constant reassurances that she would be fine without his presence and she'd just see him when the tests were finished. So left with little choice but to sit and wait he had decided to move into the hallway so he could see her the second she came back.

The sound of a door opening down the hall drew his attention from his feet. They were finally returning. Dr. Marsters seemed to be discussing something with Leela as he directed her hover chair down the hallway, but they were too far away for Fry to hear what. Leela seemed somewhat subdued which Fry found alarming. He stood up to greet them as they got closer.

"So how'd everything go?" Fry asked cautiously as he opened the door to Leela's room for them.

"We'll get the toxicology reports in the morning, but the preliminary scans looked good." Dr. Marsters answered as he parked the hover chair next to the bed. Leela wordlessly transferred herself to the bed's edge being mindful not to get tangled in her I.V. line. She hadn't wanted to use the chair to begin with but had gotten tired of arguing, especially after Dr. Marsters and Fry had ganged up on her.

"Well," The doctor said as he powered up the hover-chair, "I'll be back to check on you in the morning. If your results come back okay we'll see about disconnecting all those wires."

Leela nodded listlessly. After the door shut behind the doctor Fry walked over and sat in his chair. Leela was still balanced on the edge of the bed which left the pair sitting facing each other.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fry asked gently.

She nodded. "I'm just a little nervous is all. There were an awful lot of tests they wanted to do. They told me it was all precautionary but it's almost like they're expecting to find something horribly wrong."

"What all did they do?"

"They gave me a complete physical, which I think I passed, and then they asked me some current events questions, I guess to test my memory. Then they did some scans and took some blood and spinal fluid. An-"

"Spinal fluid?! Ew!"

"It wasn't exactly a picnic for me either. And then they brought me back here."

"They feed you?"

She shook her head and held up the wrist with all the wires attached. "No, I'm still hooked to the feeding tube. They'll remove it tomorrow."

She turned, slid under her blanket and leaned back. When she did Fry's jacket, which she had still had draped across her shoulders slipped a bit, reminding her that she still had it on. She sat up again and started to slip it off.

"I forgot to give this back."

Fry grabbed her hand, halting her. "No, you hang onto it for a while, I can get it later."

She regarded him for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah. You keep it for now."

Leela smiled at his thoughtfulness. Fry could be so sweet sometimes. The guy wore his heart on his sleeve.

"That's very sweet of you Fry. Now leave."

Fry looked startled. "What?"

"Go home."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking hurt.

Leela shook her head. "No, Fry. You've been great all day, but it's late and after I call my parents I'm going to go to bed."

"Late?! But it's not even eight-thirty!"

Leela looked surprised. "Really? It feels a lot later. In any case I'm going to go to sleep soon."

"But you've been asleep for two solid weeks! How could you _possibly_ be tired?" Suddenly realization hit and he stiffened. "Oh… I get it. You're just trying to get rid of me. 'Thanks for being there when I needed you, but now I don't so don't let the door hit you on the way out' is that it?"

"No! That's ridiculous! I really _am_ tired. I've been poked and prodded, and injected, fluids drawn out, fluids put in, I'm stressed, I still feel guilty for what I've put everyone through and I'm _exhausted_."

Fry relaxed slightly. She really did sound tired. But as the insult wore off his concern grew back. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her side.

"But what if you need something?"

"That's what the night staff is here for."

He tried valiantly to think of another passable excuse. "But... but... umm... but what if you need something?"

Leela rolled her eye. Dr. Marsters had been right. Getting Fry to leave _would_ be difficult.

"Bring me my wristcom."

Fry was a little confused with the sudden order, but he obeyed without question. He retrieved it from the chair that held her other personal items and handed it to her. She accepted it and placed it on her nightstand right beside her stress-toy.

"There. If I need you, I can call you."

"But what if the problem is that you're not in any condition _to_ call me?" He asked anxiously.

"Then the hospital will call you, that's one of the perks of being listed as next-of-kin."

Fry wavered, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. He wanted to obey her; he just didn't want to leave her. What if she slipped back into her coma? What if the doctors had missed something and she just up and died?

"Why can't I just stay here?" He pleaded. "I've slept in that chair for two weeks already."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't do it anymore. Go home, sleep in your bed. And while you're at it, take a shower and shave. Disheveled really isn't your look."

Fry moaned helplessly. Leela saw his distress and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said softly. "It's no big deal."

"Maybe to _you_ it's not." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said I'll be back in the morning." Fry said with defeat.

He stepped outside and the door shut behind him with what sounded like a smug thud. He hesitated. He really didn't know what to do with himself at this point. It was only eight-thirty which meant Bender would be out and the apartment would be empty. But going out didn't seem too attractive either. Glancing around the hallway he spied the bench he had been sitting on earlier. A slow grin spread across his face. What Leela didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Feeling triumphant he settled himself on the bench. It was even long enough for him to lie down which made it just as good as a bed. Or at least good enough to not feel guilty about being dishonest.

He'd only sat there for a few minutes when Amy's phone, still in his pocket, rang. When he pulled it out and saw Leela's name on the caller id his heart began to race. Something was wrong already?

He clicked the phone on. Leela's wristcom didn't have a video plug-in, so the screen remained black but he could hear her voice loud and clear.

"When I told you to go home, I meant it." She stated firmly without greeting.

"Wha… how…?"

"I know you better than that. Now go _home_. I'll be fine."

Fry sighed. "Alright, I'm going."

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, whatever."

He hung up and then mentally kicked himself. What if something really did happen and his last words ever to her were 'yeah whatever'? For a moment he considered poking his head in her room and leaving with a more proper closing, but decided he'd just irritate her further. So left with no other choice he shoved the rising anxiety down and forced himself to walk away.

* * *

Robot Arms Apartment  
7:08 am  
Recovery: Day 2

For what must have been the twelfth time that night Fry awoke with a start. A glance at his bedside clock showed that it was just past seven a.m. He rolled over and moaned into his pillow. He hadn't slept worth crap. All night he had been haunted by dreams of the hospital calling to inform him that Leela had died. The dreams had only gotten more intense after an actual call came through around two-thirty. It had only been one of Amy's sorority sisters inviting her to an all-night kegger, but for the few seconds between first hearing the rings and actually answering the call he had feared the worst. His anxiety was getting the better of him. He knew Leela wasn't going to allow him to sleep at the hospital with her anymore. And sleeping at his apartment was something he was just going to have to get re-used to. But he just couldn't help how he felt. The one person who meant the most to him had almost been lost and even though the threat appeared mostly over, the memories and fear were just too fresh to allow him to let his guard down.

Deciding he had gotten about as much sleep as he was going to get he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He showered and shaved, then dug up a fresh t-shirt from the mound of clean laundry he kept wadded in the corner of his bedroom. Once satisfied with his appearance he set out towards the hospital. If he had taken a cab he could have been there in ten minutes, but not wanting to crowd in on Leela's alone time he opted for the twenty minute walk.

It was a warm day, not too hot, but nicely comfortable. Fry watched the people rushing past him. It seemed like New New Yorkers were always in a hurry. It was one of the things he had always liked about living in the city. There were always a lot of different kinds of people and a lot of things going on.

It was roughly eight-thirty by the time he made it to the hospital. Which meant Fry had gone exactly twelve hours without a Leela fix and he was more than ready to remedy that. He rushed to the nearest elevator and rode it up, fidgeting as he got closer to her floor. Once the doors opened he was off, shooting the nurses at the nurse's station a quick wave as he passed. He slowed as he reached her room though, he didn't want to seem too eager to see her. A guy had to maintain some dignity after all.

He opened her door and peaked in. She was still asleep, curled on her side facing the door. She had the collar of his jacket gripped in her hand, clutching it tight around her. She murmured something inaudible and burrowed herself in a little deeper, a soft smile flitting across her face. Fry watched her silently for a while awed to know that something of his could make her so happy.

Not wanting to disturb her he slowly backed out and allowed the door to close. Just staring at her for those few moments had completely erased all of the anxiety he had garnered during the night and for the first time in two weeks he felt calm. Happily humming the chorus of 'Walking on Sunshine' to himself he wandered in the direction of the gift shop.

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
9:16 am  
Recovery: Day 2

Feeling surprisingly bored considering the short time she'd been awake, Leela tried to amuse herself by carving little designs into the jello she had been given by a hospital candy-striper. Earlier that morning her feeding tube had been removed and she'd been given the jello to test whether she could stomach solid foods after going two weeks without. But she had never really been a big fan of jello so she had taken to playing with it instead. The design she had been carving had grown rather intricate as her seldom used creativity sparked.

She was surprised Fry hadn't shown up yet. She had fully expected him to be the first thing she saw when she awoke that morning but he hadn't been. She was even more surprised that the fact he hadn't been there had actually disappointed her. She wasn't entirely sure why she was disappointed but whether she understood it or not the emotion was there. She even missed him a little bit. She found that to be a bit unusual. Fry was a good friend, she valued that friendship greatly, but she didn't usually _miss_ him when he wasn't by her side. Possibly because her past had taught her never to get too attached. Attachment always led to pain. But Fry could be a hard guy to not get attached to. Especially when getting you attached was his main goal in life. After all he was a sweet guy. He appeared sincere. But then again, they all appeared sincere, at least at the beginning. And Fry _did_ have a tendency to get bored with relationships amazingly quickly. Leela never really knew how to feel about him. And sometimes she didn't feel like she knew what he really felt for her. It was all very confusing.

A sudden knock caught her attention and she looked up just as her door opened and a familiar face peeked in.

"Good, you're awake! I was running outta things to do." Fry stated as he stepped in. He had his arms hidden suspiciously behind his back.

"You were here earlier?" Leela asked.

"Yup. But you were sleeping and I didn't wanta bug you."

"You could have bugged me. I wouldn't have minded."

Fry smiled at her. "Brought you something!" He pulled his arms out from behind his back revealing a large bouquet. Flowers of all kinds were intertwined together in a configuration a lot more elaborate than the last bouquet he had gotten for her. But just as before the big eye-catcher was a centerpiece of Stargazer Lilies.

Leela couldn't hide her amazement. "Ohhh, they're _beautiful_, thanks Fry."

"You deserve them." He said earnestly as he handed the flowers to her. She looked up at him, somewhat confused.

"For what? Not dying?"

"Exactly."

"But that was mostly your doing." She pointed out.

"Not really, you could have died if you'd wanted to."

Leela was silent for a few moments, considering for a moment what he had just said. She remembered full well the decision she had nearly made in her dream, right before Fry had pulled her back, while she was still in her coma. "Weird thing is, five years ago I would have."

"What do you mean?"

Leela laid the flowers gently in her lap. "Well," She said slowly as she stared down at her bouquet, "Five years ago I had a job I hated, no family, no friends. If this had happened back then nobody would have cared enough to sit at my bedside… I don't think anyone would have even noticed I was gone. I had nothing worth coming back for… But that's not true anymore." She looked up, finally making eye-contact. "Also your doing."

"Me? How?" He asked, surprised.

"You're the reason I quit my old job, you're the reason I found Planet Express, you're the reason I have my family back, and you're the reason I'm here now."

Not really knowing where she was going with this, Fry chuckled nervously. "Wow! Sounds like I've been busy!"

"And I never really thanked you for it, have I?" She mused. "I am grateful though. For everything you've ever done for me. I haven't forgotten any of it."

Without noticing what he was doing Fry took her hand. "You don't hafta thank me for anything Leela, I mean hey, it's what I'm here for. Besides, just having you around is thanks enough. You being happy makes me happy."

She smiled as she gazed at their clasped hands. "That's really sweet. But I should really give you more credit. You've done more for me than anyone else in my whole life. And you at least deserve a thank you. So… Thank you. Having you stick by me like this really means a lot."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Fry said softly. They gazed into each other's eyes and for a moment something seemed to spark between them. Something in the air around them changed and almost unconsciously they drew closer together. Fry's hand moved from hers and slid up to her shoulder. Their heads tilted towards each other; eyes began to close as contact was about to be made. Then the sudden sound of the door opening made Leela jerk away as if she had been shot.

Amy froze as she realized what she had just interrupted. "Sorry!"

"No, no it was nothing." Leela insisted, looking disconcerted. Fry groaned softly and gazed up at the ceiling, throwing his hands up in a 'why me?' gesture.

Flustered, Amy couldn't seem to remember what she had wanted to say. "I uh... I was just… um, on my way to class… and I was uh… wondering if either of you needed me to bring anything back afterwards or something…"

Fry looked incredulous. "That's it?" He blurted. His moment with Leela had been wrecked for that?

Leela, oblivious to Fry's frustration, thought for a moment. "Could you drop by my apartment and grab me a couple changes of clothes? And could you check on Nibbler while you're at it? Poor thing must be starving."

Amy brightened, being given an errand made her feel less guilty about ruining what had obviously been a very intimate moment.

"Sure! I'll go right after class. And you don't have to worry about Nibbler, your parents have been taking care of him."

Leela looked relieved, and then worried. "God, I hope he doesn't eat my mom's cat."


	14. Everything is Awkward

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Thirteen: Everything is Awkward**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
1:06 pm  
Recovery: Day 2

"You're letting me win."

"Am not!"

Leela pointed to the checker board. "No one would make that move accidentally. You just sacrificed like eight guys. Stop letting me win."

"Maybe you're just a better player than I am." Fry argued, but the guilty look on his face gave him away.

Leela raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. "I am not five years old Fry. You don't have to let me win just because I'm in the hospital. I am more than capable of kicking your ass without your help."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're on!"

"Loser eats my hospital jello."

Fry's confidence seemed to fade. "That's just playing dirty."

"Well if you don't think you can handle it…." Leela trailed off haughtily, thoroughly enjoying herself.

His competitive side kicking in Fry rose to her bait. "Fine. Loser eats the weird creepy jello."

The pair reset the board and settled into the new round. And with Fry putting an honest effort into it it wound up being a very close match. Which Leela still managed to win.

Fry pouted. "Best two outta three?"

"I don't think so." She responded smugly.

"Oh come on I-" Fry was cut off as the door opened and Dr. Marsters entered the room with a handful of paperwork.

Fry pointed at Leela accusingly. "She's trying to pawn off her jello!"

Outraged, Leela smacked him in the back of the head with a well-aimed checker piece.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "You should really eat that, Leela. It's got vitamins."

"So does the table but you don't see me eating it."

He laughed good-naturedly. "Your toxicology reports came back this morning. It seems that there is still a significant amount of bee-venom present in your bloodstream."

Alarmed, Leela sat up a little straighter. Fry clamped his hands together to prevent them from trembling.

"It's breaking down, so it's no longer as potent, but it's still something for us to keep our eye on. Also, your T-cell count is very low which leaves you susceptible to infection-"

Fry covered his mouth with his hands and scooted his chair back afraid to breathe on her. Leela gave him a weird look.

"-so I'm gonna have you started on antibiotics which means we won't be taking your I.V. out tonight. Your blood pressure is also higher than I would really like it to be."

"It's always been high." Leela interrupted.

"Stress related, I know." Dr. Marsters continued. "I've read the reports of your past physicals. But your pressure _is_ high. Even for you. You're not quite in the danger zone yet but you're not far from it.

"…So basically, what you're saying is…?"

"We'll be keeping you here a few more days."

Leela's shoulders slumped. "Crud."

"It's in your-"

"Best interest, yeah I know."

Dr. Marsters smiled kindly at her. "You two take it easy. Someone will be by to check on you in a little bit… and eat your jello."

After he had left Leela sighed and turned towards Fry. He was still scooted back with his hands clamped over his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I donph wama gibe you my germphs." He whimpered, his voice muffled.

"Oh lord." Leela rolled her eye. "You've been sitting by my side for two solid weeks, anything you have I've already been exposed to."

Fry looked horrified and whimpered harder.

"Oh stop it. You're not going to make me sick."

"But if I do and you die it'll be all my fault." He confessed, bringing his hands far enough from his face to speak clearly.

"I'm _not_ going to get sick." Leela asserted firmly. "And even if I did, there's no better place for it to happen than right here. So don't worry about it."

Fry really didn't look convinced, but knowing if he annoyed her badly enough she might kick him out he lowered his hands and inched his chair a little closer to her.

"I just want you to be safe." He said softly.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
4:22 pm  
Recovery: Day 2

"Uhh… Munda… what are you doing?" Morris stood in the doorway separating the living room and kitchen staring in bewilderment at the lower half of his wife which was currently all that was visible of her from underneath the coffee table.

"I'm cleaning, what does it look like?"

"Why?"

"I want everything to be ready for when Leela comes home."

Morris frowned, confused. "First off, they're not going to let her go for at least another couple of days, and second she's stayed with us before and never noticed, or cared, if it was dusty _underneath_ the coffee table."

Munda finally poked her head out from under the table. "It's better for her if she goes from one sterile environment to another."

"So you plan to clean nonstop until she comes?"

"No. I plan for _us_ to clean nonstop until she comes. So pick a surface and a disinfectant and get busy."

"Then what are we going to do once we run out of things to clean?"

"Start over at the beginning. I don't want so much as a single dust bunny anywhere in this house by the time she gets here. Which reminds me, could you bathe the pets?"

Almost on cue Nibbler and Muffin leapt off the couch and bolted in separate directions. Morris sighed and walked off to find the pet shampoo grumbling to himself all the while.

* * *

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
6:27 pm  
Recovery: Day 2

The silence was awkward. Which Leela found very irritating. Being confined to her bed for the past two days had left her cranky and with zero patience. As a result she had begun to get snappy and stand-offish. And right now her general annoyance was aimed directly at Amy who was currently her only companion.

"So. How did you get roped into baby-sitting duty?" She demanded.

"I'm not on baby-sitting duty." Amy replied cautiously.

Leela scowled. "You're only here because Fry wanted someone to watch me while he picked up dinner."

"That's not true!"

"I assume he's not paying you. Did he beg?"

"Maybe I'm here cause I _want_ to be."

Leela scoffed. "Yeah right, when have _we_ ever purposely spent time together?"

Amy looked down at the floor guiltily. "Maybe that's something I'm trying to fix."

Now Leela just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't like that we don't really get along. And I know it's mostly my fault that we don't causa me being kinda mean and stuff and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Leela held her hands up. "Are you… _apologizing_ to me?"

"Well… yeah." Amy admitted looking pained. "I've been a total spleaze-ball and I'm sorry."

Leela didn't know which she was more, incredulous or indignant. She chose to go with indignant. "I don't believe this!" She raged. "_One_ near death experience and suddenly everyone is tiptoeing around me, or trying to make amends. Fry is too terrified to leave me unattended. It's like everyone is expecting me to just drop dead at any moment! I _don't_ want to be treated any different. _Nothing_ has changed! I'm still alive, I didn't die, I'm not _going_ to die, so everyone can just back off!"

Amy stared at her in surprise. "So… you're accepting my apology… or what?"

Leela sighed. "Yes, fine, apology accepted, consider your conscience relieved."

Amy brightened. "This is so great! We can be, like, shopping buddies, and do makeovers and stuff!"

"Subtle Amy, real subtle."

Amy was puzzled. "Sp'luh?"

Leela raised her eyebrow. "I'm assuming I'd be the one getting the makeover?"

"Well, globviously! I'm cute enough as it is, I don't need the extra help."

"And here I was worried about things changing…" Leela muttered irritated under her breath.

"Hope everyone's hungry!" Announced a voice from the doorway. It was Fry. He approached the table at the foot of the bed and began sorting through the various bags he had been carrying.

"That doesn't look like hospital food." Leela observed with interest.

"That's cause it's not." Fry confirmed. "I smuggled in take-out."

Leela's face lit up as Fry pulled a cup out of the beverage carrier. "Coffee?" She asked hopefully.

"For Amy. You're not allowed to have caffeine." He answered sheepishly.

Leela moaned and leaned heavily against her pillow. "Oh someone just _kill_ me now…"

She immediately regretted her choice of words when she saw Fry's stricken expression. He shuffled awkwardly for a moment and then grimly went back to doling out the little take-out boxes. She accepted hers silently, with no further comment. Amy could feel the tension in the room but had no idea what was going on. She looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion but no explanation was forthcoming. So she gave a light shrug and began eating.

The silence continued throughout the rest of dinner until Amy finally stood up and picked her purse up off of the floor. "I got a paper due tomorrow, so I'm gonna go and leave you two alone to do whatever it is you two do when you're alone. Have fun." She gave them a suggestive wink before walking out the door. Leela started to gather the empty cartons together but when she moved to get out of bed to throw them away Fry intercepted her. Taking the trash from her he still refused to look her in the eye.

"Come on Fry, it's an expression. It's just something people say it's not like I meant it."

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that Leela. It's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke really," She observed thoughtfully. "It was more like sarcas-"

"I don't care what it was." Fry interrupted. "I never want to hear you say anything like it again."

Not wanting to argue Leela backed down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Fry nodded and allowed himself to relax. "Alright. Just don't say stuff like that anymore, it really bugs me, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

The silence between them became more companionable as Fry tossed the trash he had collected into the wastebasket and took his usual seat by Leela's side.

"Leela, can I ask you something?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I guess so."

"I know it was years ago and stuff, but why did you tell the doctors you didn't want to be on life support for longer than three days?"

"It seemed like a waste." She answered simply.

"What do you mean 'a waste'?" Fry demanded.

"I mean, if I was going to survive the doctors would know within the first three days. The only point in keeping someone on life support longer than that is for the sake of the person's loved ones. And at the time I didn't have any loved ones. And it just seemed like a waste to focus so much time and resources on someone who no one would notice or care if they weren't around."

Fry frowned at her. "That's really depressing."

Leela shook her head. "Not depressing. Realistic."

"But you're alive now and you were on life support for a whole week. If they had pulled it when you wanted you definitely would have died."

She shrugged. "So my theory wasn't one-hundred percent. But it didn't matter. I was alone. And if I was hurt bad enough to be on life support, I'd therefore have been unconscious and completely unaware of if I died or not. So it wasn't like I would be depriving myself of anything. I wouldn't know one way or the other."

"You don't know that. You don't know what it feels like to be dead."

"Don't I? According to you I 'died' in the ambulance long enough for them to use the defibrillator on me three times. And I have absolutely no memory of it. No white light, no tunnels, nothing. It might as well have never happened."

"Maybe you just weren't dead long enough."

"Does it really matter? I'm not dead so the point is kinda moot now anyway."

"I just can't believe you'd be willing to give up on yourself like that. It doesn't sound like you at all."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do." Leela answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you better than _you_ think I do." He retorted.

Leela chose not to comment. It would probably just lead to an argument. "In any case," she continued, "I was twenty-three, all alone, I'd been in a nearly fatal accident and no-one cared. Made it kinda hard to be optimistic."

"What happened?"

"Hit and run. I was walking home one night and some drunk who was going _way_ too fast jumped the curb and hit me."

Fry cringed. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it. I was thrown almost thirty feet." She continued. "My body took out a pedestrian crossing sign. According to witnesses it was quite spectacular. Evidently, I bled like a shot dog all over the-"

"Aaaahhhhh! That's enough!" Fry shrieked, covering his ears with his palms. "I don't need details!"

Leela smiled mischievously. "Wanna see the scar?"

"Not particularly." he whimpered weakly.

"Wuss."

"Yes!"


	15. AMA

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Fourteen: A.M.A**

Taco Bellevue Hospital  
8:42 am  
Recovery: Day 3

Fry wandered through the large glass double doors at the entrance to the hospital. Even though last night had been his second night away from Leela it hadn't been much easier than the first. This time she had allowed him to stick around until almost ten o'clock before sending him on his way. He had obediently gone home and spent half the night wandering around his apartment like a lost puppy. Bender had found this amusing at first, until Fry's nocturnal prowling had interfered with his sleep mode. He had finally had to threaten Fry's prized holophoner to get him to retreat to his room for the night.

At least the nightmares hadn't been as bad. He'd only had three this time. And it hadn't taken him nearly as long to console himself afterwards. He was quite proud of himself for that. But it was a victory he would have to keep to himself. Leela wasn't even aware that he had been having nightmares and he didn't want to make her feel even guiltier than she already did.

He exited the elevator on the fourth floor and rounded the corner, walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. She wasn't there. Fry froze. It didn't make sense. The bed had been made, the I.V. stand was missing and the heart monitor was turned off; the wires wrapped neatly and placed up on hooks at the side of the machine. Beginning to panic Fry scanned the rest of the room. All of Leela's personal effects were still piled on a chair. As was his jacket, folded neatly and placed on the end table. But she was nowhere to be found. Fry ripped Amy's phone out of his pocket and scanned the recent entries. There were no missed calls listed. If something had happened they should have called him. So where the hell was she?

Racing terrified out of her room he flung himself at the nurses' station. "Where is she?!" He demanded of the first nurse he saw. The nurse looked up at him, amused. Wordlessly he pointed to his left. Fry turned to look, and there she was. Safe and whole and obviously fresh from a shower. She was wrapped in a white terrycloth robe with 'Bellevue' stamped on the front pocket. Her hair hung loose at her waist, the dampness accentuating its length. Humming contentedly to herself she made her way down the hallway dragging her I.V. stand behind her. It was clear she hadn't noticed him yet. Which was good for Fry, allowing him a few seconds to regain his composure as well as his dignity. Or at least some of his dignity.

"Someone is totally whipped." the nurse snickered.

"Shut up." Fry shot back.

When Leela finally spotted him she smiled happily and altered her course in his direction. His impulse was to run to her but he stamped it down and walked over nonchalantly.

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning." Fry observed once he reached her.

"I'm going home today." She explained cheerfully.

Fry's eyes widened. "You are? That's great! When did your doctor decide that?"

"Oh he doesn't know about it yet." She answered as she walked into her room leaving Fry standing bewildered in the hallway.

"Say what?"

"They can't hold me here against my will. So if I want to leave he has no choice but to let me go." She grabbed her brush from the chair, sat down on the edge of her bed and began brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"But Leela," Fry stepped into her room, allowing the door to close behind him. "You're still under observation. They wanna keep you here so they know you're safe."

"You were with me all day yesterday, you saw for yourself, I'm fine." She tossed a section of brushed hair over her shoulder and started in on the other side.

"I don't like this Leela, you should stay here."

"How come it's okay for you to sign yourself out A.M.A but not me?" She shot back.

Fry looked startled.

"Amy told me what you did. You signed yourself out not even an hour after major surgery. I gave them two whole days."

"That… that was different."

Leela walked back over to the chair, set down her brush and began rummaging for her scrunchie. "How?"

Fry struggled for an explanation. "You were hurt, and I needed to get to you. Your hair looks good like that you should leave it down. And I didn't _leave_ the hospital, I just moved floors."

Leela abandoned her scrunchie search and sat back down on the bed. "I'm fine. And I'm leaving. That's final." She reached across the bed and hit the call button on her bedside table.

"But Leela-"

"Look Fry, all I do here is lie in bed and stare at the wall. I can accomplish that just as well on my parents' couch."

Fry was horrified. "You're going to the _sewers_?! But your immune systems all depressed!"

"_Su_ppressed."

"The point is it's not working right!"

"You obviously haven't seen my mother's cleaning cabinet. She has enough chemicals to sterilize a third world country. The mutants keep their city clean. As long as I don't go swimming in the sewage lake, which believe me I don't intend to, I'll be fine."

At that point the door opened and Dr. Marsters walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Fry exclaimed. "Help me talk some sense into her!"

Leela rolled her eye. "I want to leave. So bring me whatever paperwork I need to get out of here today."

The doctor frowned. "I really wouldn't recommend that."

"I know. That's why they call it signing out Against Medical Advice."

"But you're still on antibiotics…"

"You have them in pill form, correct?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Just write me a prescription then."

"What about her Z-cells?" Fry asked.

"Her T-cell count you mean? It's still low…"

"But you told me this morning that it's higher than yesterday's count, which means I _am _improving." Leela insisted.

"Yes, but you're the only survivor of Space-Bee venom in medical history, we don't know what complications you're at risk for. That's why we want to keep you here on observation. So if a problem does come up we'll be able to treat you in a timely manner. Now I admit I can't hold you here against your will, but you would be putting yourself at great risk if you leave this hospital before being cleared."

"I understand the risks." Leela stated. "But I'm willing to take them."

Fry looked helplessly up at Dr. Marsters. But there was nothing the doctor could do. He sighed. "Alright, I'll get the paperwork."


	16. Family Reunion

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Fifteen: Family Reunion**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, room 413  
9:45 am  
Recovery: Day 3

"I don't like this Leela. I _really_ don't like this…"

Leela continued shoving her personal items into the plastic sack the hospital had provided her. "You've made that more than clear."

"Something could go wrong…"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"You don't know that! You're not clairviant!"

"I think you mean clairvoyant."

Fry growled in frustration. "You're not being careful with yourself! That's exactly what got you in here in the first place!"

Leela pursed her lips but refused to rise to his bait.

This only served to frustrate Fry further. "Damn it Leela, I don't wanna lose you! I'm not strong enough to go through this all again."

Leela paused for a moment and looked up into his fear-filled eyes. Her face softened somewhat. "I appreciate the sentiment Fry, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of my-"

Fry cut her off, frantic. "Don't say that! That's the last thing you said before you got stung!"

Leela sighed and resumed her packing. "I heard the lecture from my doctor Fry, I don't need to hear it from you. I've made my decision."

Feeling helpless, Fry flipped anxiously through a small notepad. "I don't think I got everything."

After Leela had signed all of the medical release forms, Dr. Marsters had given her detailed instructions on her aftercare including what pills to take and when, what symptoms to be on the lookout for and what foods and medications were to be avoided. (To her horror she was still barred from coffee.) Determined to do his part to keep Leela healthy Fry had taken extensive notes. But his penmanship had never been the greatest and now he was having a hard time reading over what he had written.

"It doesn't matter, they gave me print-outs." Leela made one last scan of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. The only thing left were the flowers. The first bouquet had wilted considerably, but the second still had a few more good days left in it.

"Could you carry those for me? I'd like to keep them." Fry shoved the notepad into his jacket pocket and retrieved the flowers from the end table. Her fondness of the flowers pleased him to no end. The pride at having provided her with something she valued distracted him from nagging her all the way out of the hospital and halfway down the block. But it wasn't long before he started in on her again.

"I'm just _sayin_g that maybe the sewers aren't the best place for a recovery. I'm sure your parents would understand if you took a day or three before going down there."

"I'm sure they would." Leela agreed. "But I _want_ to spend the extra time with them."

"But at the expense of your health-"

Leela halted and sighed deeply. "Fry we've had this conversation already. I get it. You're concerned. It's very sweet of you, but I've made up my mind. Besides, I'm perfectly safe with them, you have nothing to worry about."

"If I've got nothing to worry about, then why do my insides feel all wiggly?"

Leela bent down to uncap the manhole that would lead them down into the mutant city. "Because you're overreacting." She answered before beginning her descent. Fry had no choice but to follow her down the ladder which coincidently dropped them practically in the Turanga's back yard. It was a small favor that Fry was grateful for. The sooner he got her inside and settled the sooner he could relax.

Leela walked up the boarded plank sidewalk at the front of the house with Fry trailing a few feet behind her. No sooner had she pushed open the door she was almost completely engulfed by tentacles.

"Mmph. Hi Mom."

"Oooh, my baby, my Leela, thank God!"

Munda pulled back, holding her daughter out at arm's length so she could get a good look at her. Her eye brimmed with tears.

"Oh please don't start crying." Leela begged. "Because if you start crying, I'll start crying and then we'll both be crying and won't be able to stop." But it was too late. Munda dissolved into tears with Leela not far behind.

They fell sobbing into each other's arms, each apologizing profusely. Munda, for pulling Leela's life-support, and Leela for putting Munda in the position to make that decision to begin with.

As the women consoled each other Morris tapped Fry on the shoulder to get his attention and then ushered him into the living room.

"How's she doing?" He asked once they were safely out of the girls' earshot.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Fry stated stiffly.

"You know as well as I do if I ask her she'll just insist she's fine whether it's true or not. But you've been with her. You've watched her… So, how is she?"

The raw desperation in the older man's face softened Fry's hostility somewhat. He was still angry with them for making the decision that they had, but now that he had Leela back safe and whole a lot of his rage had dissipated.

"She's doing okay." He confirmed softly.

Morris nodded, relieved and then went to greet his daughter. By that time his girls had gotten a hold of themselves. They pulled apart as he approached allowing Leela to step into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, kitten. No one could have known."

Leela pulled back when she felt a small tugging at the bottom of her pants leg. Glancing down she saw Nibbler pawing at her as he held something in his mouth. When he saw he had her attention he backed up a few steps and laid the item at her feet. Curious, Leela reached down to pick it up.

"My coffee shirt! I was wondering where this went!" She picked Nibbler up, who purred happily against her chest.

Stepping up behind Leela, Munda placed her tentacle on her daughter's shoulder.

"You should sit. You shouldn't be on your feet this soon."

Leela allowed herself to be led to the couch. Her family fluttered around her, taking her bag for her and fetching her pillows. Fry remained by the door, unsure of what to do with himself but reluctant to leave. Munda, ever the mother, picked up on this immediately.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner Philip." She invited as she draped a blanket across Leela's lap. Leela hadn't especially needed a blanket but was enjoying being fussed over way too much to say otherwise.

"I don't wanna cramp your family time." Fry said hesitantly. Munda waved her tentacle dismissively. "Don't be ridiculous. You're always welcome here."

Fry brightened. "Thanks Mrs. Munda, I'd love to."

Leela looked startled. As Fry walked over, placed her flowers on the table and sat beside her on the couch she leaned over so only he could hear her. "Since when are _you_ on a first name basis with my _mother_?" she demanded.

"Ever since she said 'Mrs. Turanga' made her feel old."

"Then why does she call you Philip?"

"I u'nno. Cause she wants to, I guess. And who am I to argue with my future mother-in-law?" He leered at her, lounge-lizard style, knowing he was putting himself on thin ice but loving her annoyed expression regardless.

"Fry…" Leela warned under her breath her tone making it clear he was dangerously close to finding himself in trouble.

"Well," Munda stated happily. "I'd better go get dinner started."

"But it's only ten o'clock and it's just going to be the four of us." Leela pointed out.

"It's a special occasion which deserves a large meal." She insisted. "Besides, I need to get some more meat on the two of you. You've practically wasted away!"

Fry and Leela looked at each other, then down at themselves.

"I've lost _maybe_ a dress size-"

"A size and a half!" Munda interrupted accusingly.

"I think I'd rather keep it off if I can."

Fry poked himself in the gut. "I'm still squishy."

Munda placed her tentacles on her hips and narrowed her eye.

"But a hot meal would be great!" Fry added quickly. Leela nodded with an innocent smile.

"I thought so." Munda admonished as she headed toward the kitchen.

Morris gave Fry and Leela an amused grin. "She goes into mother-mode quick, doesn't she? Like she never missed a day."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
5:45 pm  
Recovery: Day 3

"Uh… Mom? You think you might've overdone things? Just a little bit?"

The dining room table creaked ominously as Munda laid the last serving dish in the center. The profusion of food present could have easily fed the entire Planet Express crew …for several days. Even Nibbler, who was riding on Leela's shoulder, and had once emptied out a local zoo looked a little overwhelmed.

"Just eat what you can, the rest will keep in the fridge."

"Wow that must be _some_ fridge!" Fry exclaimed as he took his seat next to Leela.

As everybody settled themselves around the table Leela plucked Nibbler off of her shoulder and deposited him gently on the floor. He whined pathetically.

"Relax." She whispered to him, "There'll be _plenty_ left for you when we're done." He seemed to accept this and curled up under her chair swiping at her boot every now and again to be sure she didn't forget he was there.

"Alright everyone, dig in while it's still hot!" On Munda's command the small room was filled with the sounds of plates being passed around, silverware clinking, and indignant pets making their presence known.

"Morris! Don't feed the cat!"

"Fine." Morris moved his hand, gripping the small shred of grilled rat, away from in front of Muffin's eagerly awaiting face to in front of the snake that grew in place of her tail.

"Don't feed the snake either!"

"But it's _my_ snake." Morris pointed out smugly as the snake accepted the treat, ignoring the angry glares coming from the cat.

"Once you teach them begging pays off they'll never let us eat in peace!"

Morris playfully rolled his eye and Munda smacked him gently on the shoulder. Leela smiled happily. She loved watching her parents interact. Even when they nagged each other the love was evident. Leela could only hope she would be able to have a relationship like that someday.

"It's so nice to have the whole family together for dinner." Munda stated contentedly.

Fry looked away from the mirror mounted on the wall behind Munda's head that he had been using as a way to gaze at Leela without anyone noticing. "But I'm here and I'm not family."

Munda shrugged. "We all know it's just a matter of time."

Fry brightened, delighted at having their approval. Leela however, who had been in mid-sip of her ice tea, nearly drowned herself in surprise.

"My word Leela, are you alright?" Munda asked alarmed, as Leela hacked and sputtered inelegantly. Feeling somewhat hurt Fry slouched in his chair.

Finally regaining control of herself Leela gave her mother an embarrassed and indignant glare. "Could you _warn_ me next time?!"

Confused, Munda glanced back and forth between the now downtrodden delivery boy and her annoyed daughter. Finally, everything clicked.

"I… think… I may have misread the situation…"

Leela nodded vehemently and Fry sighed. Morris, who had been silent during the altercation sent Fry a sympathetic look. He too knew the frustration of fighting for a woman uninterested.

For the next few minutes an awkward silence filled the small dining room but eventually small-talk permeated and the general mood became more relaxed. The rest of the meal was finished in peace and despite Munda's insistence that Fry and Leela have seconds, there were still plenty of leftovers by the time everyone had eaten their fill. As promised Leela sent a substantial portion of leftover meat Nibbler's way, which the grateful animal practically inhaled, and even snuck a few covert bites over to Muffin. Munda noticed, as mothers always seem too, but delivered nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure, _she_ gets away with it!" Morris griped.

As Munda stacked the dirty dishes to be taken to the sink Leela leapt up to assist. "What are you doing?" Munda demanded, looking startled.

"I'm helping you do the dishes …like I always do." Came her daughter's somewhat confused reply.

Munda balked. "That's really not necessary… after all you've been through."

"Sleeping?"

"I'd feel so much better knowing you were resting."

Leela sighed and tried not to let herself get too frustrated. "But mom, I've done nothing _but _rest for the past two weeks. Besides it's not like dish washing is an especially strenuous activity."

Munda bit her lip. The urge to hover over her baby was strong. But Leela was an adult and Munda trusted that her daughter knew her limits. Finally, she relented.

"Alright. But if you start feeling even the _tiniest_ bit tired you drop what you're doing and go lie down on the couch. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Morris and Fry helped transport all of the cookware into the kitchen sink and once the girls were set up they wandered towards the living room.

"So…" Morris started, "You and my daughter… complicated relationship?"

Fry nodded. "I'm trying, but it's hard. I'm not always so smart. I don't always do the right things. And sometimes Leela gets mad at me for it. I think she wants someone smart like she is."

"Keep working on it, she'll come around." The older man encouraged. "There's more important things than being an intellectual. Munda didn't exactly fall into my arms the day I met her. I had to chase her around for a _while_."

Fry brightened somewhat, hopeful that with Leela's parents on his side, putting in a good word for him, Leela's perception of him as possible boyfriend material might change.

"So you're okay with Leela being with someone like me?"

"As much as the thought of some man putting his hands on my little girl makes my skin crawl, it is what she wants. And I'd much rather see her with someone like you, who loves and wants to protect her, than with someone who just wants to exploit her. Like that Brannigan bastard."

"You saw his webpage I take it?"

Morris growled with contempt. "Worse. I saw the pop-up ad."

"But you," Morris continued, suddenly throwing his arm around Fry's shoulder and drawing the startled man up close. "_You_ wouldn't do anything like that to my baby. Because I know where you work. I can find out where you live. And I can make it look like an accident." Just as suddenly as Morris had grabbed Fry, he let him go. Incredibly intimidated Fry edged away.

Once again relaxed and cheerful Morris gave Fry a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Basically, don't hurt my kitten's feelings and we'll get along just fine."

Still feeling wary Fry nodded, but he didn't take his eyes off of Morris until the older man was safely seated with his newspaper on the far end of the couch.

An easy rhythm settled over the Turanga women as Munda thoroughly washed each dish and then handed them to Leela to dry. It was a ritual the two had built very soon after being reunited, a simple way to bond, just the two of them. But despite the comforting familiarity there was a tension in the air. Several times Leela caught her mom glancing over at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leela finally asked once the silence became too heavy.

Munda was quiet for a long moment her gaze directed down at her dishrag then out through the small window above the sink. "I really thought we were going to lose you this time Leela." She answered softly.

Leela looked pained. She hated being the cause of so much distress. She could almost feel her mother's anguish as if it were a physical presence in the room. "Oh mom, I am so sorry…"

After taking a second to dry her tentacles on the dishrag Munda turned and gently took her daughter by the shoulders. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" Leela interrupted, quickly pulling away from Munda's touch. She didn't feel she deserved the comfort her mother was trying to offer. "It was completely my fault! Even the Professor warned me against it and usually he's all for sending us on suicide missions. I wasn't careful, I got cocky. And I hurt you and dad in the process and now I don't know how to make things right! No matter how many times I say I'm sorry I can't make this all just go away."

Munda once again reached for her child, and this time didn't allow her to pull away. "All you need to do," she said firmly, "to make things right, is to make sure you've learned from all this. You _need_ to be more careful. This can't happen again. I can't lose you twice. _You're_ supposed to bury _us_; we are _not_ supposed to bury _you_."

Leela's eye widened and she stared in horror at her mother. "Thank you in advance mom, for the horrible screaming nightmare I am guaranteed to have tonight."

Munda shrugged. "It's how nature intended."

"Well nature can kiss my ass!"

"Leela! Language!"

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
8:56 pm  
Recovery: Day 3

Leela was relaxed. Very relaxed. An indulgence she had almost never allowed herself in the presence of others until fairly recently. It was difficult to let one's guard down after years of relying on it merely to survive the day. But for the first time in her life she was among people who she honestly believed cared deeply for her. She felt safe with them. All of them. Even Fry, who at the moment was trying to impress her parents with rather mundane tales of their life on the surface. Her parents, of course, were completely enraptured. Personally, Leela didn't find walking down Mulberry Street after sundown to be all that harrowing, but to hear Fry tell it one would think they were risking life and limb just for a decent cup of coffee. When Fry launched into a creepy exaggeration of the time they were accosted by Craig the Crack Addict and Munda began to look frightened Leela decided it was time to step in. She didn't want her mom to have something else to have a complex about.

"Okay!" Leela exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "As much as I hate interrupting such a _fascinating_ story, it's starting to get late, and Fry don't you have work tomorrow?"

Fry pouted pathetically. Every conversation he had with Leela that began with 'it's starting to get late' always ended with him having to leave.

"I was just gonna ditch…"

"No! You are not ditching. Not on my account. You've ditched enough."

"She's right dear," Munda agreed gently. "You need to take your life off of pause. You've done a _wonderful_ job taking care of our daughter. Now it's time to take care of yourself."

Slumping miserably in his seat, Fry sighed. "Could I visit during my lunch break at least?"

Munda smiled at him affectionately. "I'd be amazed if you didn't."

Though reluctant Fry stood to leave. Not wanting him to feel like he was being dismissed Leela stood too. "I'll walk you to the ladder." She offered. Fry smiled gratefully.

"Oh, hold on," Munda interrupted suddenly. "I packed Phillip some leftovers to take with him." She dashed to the kitchen before Fry could react. When she returned she forced a large plastic bag into his hands.

"Uh… thanks, but you really didn't need to go through the trouble..." Fry said looking somewhat bewildered.

"Nonsense." Munda dismissed. "If you eat the way Morris did when he was a bachelor you need all the nutrition you can get."

"I ate fine." Morris huffed indignantly.

"Microwavable does not equal fine!"

Leaving her parents to argue the merits of homemade versus pre-packaged, Leela grasped Fry's hand and led him outside. They rounded the house in silence pausing once they reached the ladder's edge.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Fry said softly as he slid the handles of the plastic bag onto his arm so that he would have free use of his hands.

"Yeah."

He hugged her, the bag on his arm making things a little awkward. "I love you." He whispered softly before pulling away. At her startled expression he shrugged sheepishly. "You never know what's gonna happen. I just wanted to say it in case something else goes bad and I don't get the chance to say it again." Afraid that a rejection might be coming his way he turned and hurriedly started up the ladder leaving Leela standing stunned below him.


	17. The Comforts of Home

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Comforts of Home**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
10:27 pm  
Recovery: Day 3

The small family sat in peaceful silence. Munda, sitting at one end of the couch knitting, Morris on the other end with his crossword, and Leela wrapped in a light blanket lying between them, eye closed, her head on a pillow in Morris' lap and her feet resting in her mother's.

Unknown to her parents, for Leela this was every childhood fantasy she had ever had rolled into one simple moment. Curling up on the couch with her family was an experience she had never believed the universe would ever allow her. And though she had fought desperately against it, she had always secretly believed that her life would continue on the way it had been since the beginning. Nothing but crushing isolation and abandonment. Nothing to look forward to but the end of another day. A part of her even felt it was what she deserved. The idea that she actually had a family that loved and valued her was almost overwhelming. Dreams up close could be a little hard to handle.

When Morris reached down and absently stroked her hair, she almost lost it. The tears welled up and she had to clench her jaw to prevent a whimper from escaping. She fought to keep her breathing even. If her parents noticed they would misinterpret and think she was upset. It would only distress them and then she would be forced to try to put into words feelings she had never known before.

"Hey sweethearts, either of you, eleven-letter word, 'disappearance like a vapor.'"

"Evanescence." Leela was proud of how steady she had managed to keep her voice when she responded. There hadn't been even a trace of a waver despite the lump in her throat. Years of having to hide her emotions from other orphans, or risk additional ridicule had left her with a strong capacity for emotional control. Granted it was starting to weaken from lack of use but she could still bring up a pretty strong wall when needed.

"Hmm… doesn't fit."

"e-s-_c_-e."

"Oh… you're right. Thanks kitten." Morris once again rumpled Leela's hair before filling in the appropriate line on his crossword.

"So, Leela," Munda started now that she knew her daughter was still awake. "What's going on between you and Philip? He seems like such a nice man. And so devoted."

Mood effectively blown to pieces, Leela's eye snapped open. "Don't you think that's getting a little personal?"

"I don't mean to pry, honey," Munda responded seeming chastened. "But it seems I made a faux pas at dinner tonight and I wouldn't want to embarrass you like that again. You talk about him all the time, and you've never mentioned there being anyone else, I just assumed that…"

Leela shifted onto her back, making it easier for her to see her mother.

"Long story short. He loves me, I don't love him. At least, not in the way he wants me to."

Munda looked disappointed. "But he's such a sweet boy."

"I like him." Morris chimed in.

"Dad! You're not helping!" Leela tilted her head back and glared at him.

"What? Any guy willing to throw himself between you and oncoming death gets my automatic approval. I can't help it. It's a dad thing."

Leela sighed. "I'm not saying he's not a nice guy. He's a very nice guy. But he's also very immature, reckless, uneducated, unambitious, and often oblivious to the feelings of those around him."

"Maybe all he needs is a little incentive and someone willing to give him a chance." Morris offered.

Leela ignored him and continued: "And I've yet to see him in a relationship that wasn't all about sex."

"Does he throw himself in front of space-bees for those girls too?" Munda asked pointedly.

Leela sat up, annoyance clear on her face. "Okay. This conversation is officially over. I'm going to bed." She gathered her blanket up as she stood, so as to not trip herself and huffed up the stairs in a wave of indignation.

Munda looked a little hurt, but Morris couldn't help but laugh.

"Ten bucks says they're together within a year."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
3:38 am  
Recovery: Day 4

She didn't know what had caused her to awaken so suddenly, the images of her nightmare fading into nothingness leaving behind only the cold fear that someone she loved was in danger. Jolting upright in her bed Munda glanced anxiously around the darkened room. Morris was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Muffin and her snake companion Fluffy were curled up, using each other as a pillow. They were all obviously fine. Which only left…

"Leela." Slipping quietly but hurriedly out of bed Munda jogged down the hall to her daughter's room. She listened for a moment outside of the door. When she didn't hear anything that might indicate Leela's physical state she eased the door open and peeked in. The young woman appeared to be asleep, on her stomach with her long hair obscuring Munda's view of her face. Knowing full well that her little girl was fine and she was overreacting in a manner that would have been embarrassing if anyone had been awake to catch her, Munda entered the small guest room and eased up to the edge of the bed. Reaching out she gently moved the hair from Leela's face and took a second to assure herself that Leela was in fact breathing.

It was then that Munda noticed that she was being watched. By three eyes near the foot of the bed. As quiet as she had tried to be, she hadn't escaped the notice of Nibbler who was watching her every move intently. When she stepped back the third eye followed her, something she found quite unnerving. She may have just been seeing things that weren't there, but it seemed to her that the expression on his face was fairly amused. And even though he was nothing more than a dumb household pet, Munda couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious that he had caught her in his owner's room in the middle of the night. In truth she was lucky not to have gotten bitten. Unrealized to her, her entrance into the room had awoken him and set him into protection mode. Had the light from the streetlamps outside not been bright enough to allow him to recognize her he would have done anything he felt necessary to defend his human from further harm.

Content that everything was as it should be Munda retreated to the antique rocking chair that stood alone in the corner by the door. Originally this room had been Leela's nursery. Long ago it had been converted to a guest bedroom but the chair had remained. It had gotten a lot of use during the first few months of Leela's life. Munda had spent several nights sitting in it, watching her baby sleep knowing their time together was running out. Now, almost twenty-nine years later she was once again watching her daughter's slumber from the nostalgic comfort of the old chair.

It was amazing to Munda the person Leela had grown up to be. The odds had most definitely been against her. A lesser person would have crumbled into nothing if forced to face what Leela had. But somehow or another Leela had made a life for herself. While other adult orphans were living under bridges in cardboard boxes having been tossed out onto the streets with nothing upon reaching their eighteenth birthday Leela had worked to insure herself more. She had had every reason to quit. Emotionally abused and isolated with little hope of a future she had had every reason to give up. But she hadn't. While fighting often severe depression she had managed to keep her grades up. She spent her sixteenth birthday looking for a part-time job. She applied for scholarships. She went to college. All on her own. With little help or encouragement from anyone, she had essentially raised herself. And done a damn fine job of it. Munda couldn't have been prouder.

But a life of stress had taken its toll. It was evident in the way Leela carried herself, in the way she interacted with others. She had quite a temper when she felt she was being slighted. Even now in sleep she wasn't completely relaxed. Her hands were balled up in fists. Not tightly, but noticeably. And whereas most people slept rather spread out (a trait definitely expressed in the entire Turanga line) Leela lay slightly curled into herself, not a fetal position, but a position taking up the least amount of space available. Subconsciously trying to make herself as small a potential target as possible. After all it was hard for someone to defend themselves while asleep. And it was the fact that Leela felt she had to be on guard all the time that went straight to Munda's heart. It wasn't fair the life Leela had been forced to live, and Munda had no one to blame for it but herself.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." She whispered softly. "You never deserved any of this."

Munda leaned back in her chair and silently watched over her child, vowing some way or another to make up for everything she had been put through.

* * *

Planet Express  
8:25 am  
Recovery: Day 4

Click. The minute hand took its sweet time to move forward the sixteenth-of-an-inch. Fry moaned. Today was going to suck.

Hearing Fry's miserable cry Amy looked up from her economics homework. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna see Leela." Was the plaintive reply.

"Aren't you seeing her for lunch?"

"Wanna see her _now_."

"She's probably sick of looking at you." Bender stated cheerfully. "I know I am!"

Fry glared at him. "She is _not_ sick of looking at me! She _likes_ having me around."

"She say that?"

Now Fry looked less sure of himself. "Well… no. Not in so many words… But if she didn't want me around, she wouldn't let me stay!" He finished triumphantly.

"Well there's a declaration of affection for you."

"Damn right!" Fry agreed, completely missing the sarcasm in Bender's voice.

The gradual sound of shuffling feet alerted the trio to the presence of the Professor, who after a surprised double take made a beeline for the small palm tree that stood against the far wall. "Why Leela! I wasn't expecting you in today! Did you lose weight?"

"Uh… Professor?" Fry interrupted cautiously, "That's not Leela."

The Professor looked in Fry's general direction with confusion on his face. "Who-wha?"

"That's the palm tree."

Unbelieving, the Professor reached out and touched the nearest frond. "My word this is a palm tree!"

Giving up on ever getting her homework done Amy dropped her pencil into the textbook's binding. "Professor, where are your glasses?"

"Am I not wearing them?"

"No."

"Oooh my…"

He shuffled slowly towards the door. As he stepped out, he passed by Hermes who was coming in. The Professor waved cheerfully. "Hello Zoidberg!"

The Jamaican Bureaucrat stopped short, clearly confused. But he shrugged it off and continued for the kitchen. It wasn't long before he returned, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"So Hermes, how's the paperwork coming?" Fry asked.

"Leela's insurance forms have to be filled out in _triplicate!_ Hermes clutched his coffee mug to his chest like a giddy school girl. "And don't get me started on her workman's comp forms, that stack is thicker than my high school yearbook! I haven't been this happy since the time Zoidberg was audited by the IRS!"

Bender chuckled softly. "Yeah that was fun."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
9:46 am  
Recovery: Day 4

Nibbler was hungry. Leela could tell. He always had this way of placing himself in inch in front of her face and staring at her until she awoke. The habit was a little annoying, since he almost always performed it exactly five minutes before her alarm was set to go off. But on days she got the rare opportunity to sleep in being awakened in this manner almost made her want to shove him off the bed. But then he would make his content little chirping noise at her and roll onto his back so she could rub his tummy. It was manipulative on his part and they both knew it. But it worked every time.

"Alright," Leela murmured groggily. "I'm up."

She pushed herself up onto her arms and slowly turned over. The room was still dark despite the un-curtained window. 'Days' in the sewers weren't that much brighter than the 'nights'. There were an increased number of lit streetlights to make going about one's daily business a little easier, but the light barely penetrated the second-floor bedroom. So when Leela looked towards the door she was unable to identify the large shadowed lump that had definitely _not _been there when she had gone to sleep.

A startled expression and a slightly increased heart rate were the only signs Leela showed of distress. She glanced over at Nibbler who gazed at her obliviously. Some guardian he had turned out to be. Slowly she reached for the cord from her bedside lamp. Swiftly yanking on the light she was relieved, and more than a little touched, to find her mother asleep in the rocking chair.

It actually explained a lot, Nibbler's nonchalance, the weird dream she had had of being stared at by baked goods. If it had been anyone else, she might have been slightly creeped-out. But she liked the idea of her mother watching over her. It made her feel safe in a way she had never felt before.

Leela sat up fully and turned so her legs toughed the floor. Leaning forward slightly she whispered loudly: "Mom? Mom wake up, it's morning."

Munda opened her eye blearily. After a few seconds of confusion over not finding herself in her bed the realization of where she really was woke her up fully. Her face pinkened with embarrassment.

"I uh… I-I didn't mean to fall asleep here… I was just…"

Leela smiled warmly. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"I was just checking up… But then I was going to go back to bed."

Leela raised her eyebrow, amused by her mom's fluster.

"Our little secret?" She offered, giving her mother an out.

Munda nodded gratefully. "No sense in letting your father know I'm an over-paranoid fool."

Leela stood up and walked to her mother. After giving her an affectionate hug the pair, joined by Nibbler, headed for the stairs.


	18. Life in the Sewers

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Seventeen: Life in the Sewers**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
11:12 am  
Recovery: Day 4

"She was a very easy baby," Munda stated as she turned to a new page in the photo album. "She never fussed unless she needed something, and she never kept us up at nights …mostly."

Fry gazed happily at the photos. To him Leela was adorable no matter what age she was. And though he would never admit it to her, lest he risk a boot to the shin, he secretly hoped the baby he was convinced they would one day have together (far _far_ in the future) would look like she had when she was an infant. He had never before considered kids, or his long-term future in general, until he had made the discovery that his brother Yancy had eventually had a son. Thinking about his brother's family had led him to thinking about what a family of his own might be like. Though he had never until then given it much thought getting married and having a family was something he had always assumed would happen at some point. After all, as his father had taught him, it was just something that was done. It was up to every American to keep the population up to be used as soldiers to prevent a Commie invasion. And there was no one in the whole universe he would rather produce a Commie Blaster with than Leela.

Unnoticed by Fry, the object of his affections padded silently down the stairs in socks and an oversized t-shirt. When she noticed her guests, or more specifically, what her guests were doing she paused suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"We're looking at embarrassing baby pictures!" Bender stated smugly.

To confirm Fry held up the album indicating a picture that seemed to be a universal parental staple: a picture of a naked infant Leela on a bear-skin rug.

Absolutely mortified Leela screamed as if someone had just taken a chainsaw to the back of her thigh. Launching herself across the living room she expertly kicked the album out of Fry's hands where it hit the wall and skidded behind the arm chair.

"_Leela!_" Munda scolded as she went to retrieve the book and check it over for damage from its brief flight.

"Don't _show_ people those! Especially people who are supposed to _respect_ me!"

"Awww come on Leela," Fry said. "You were cute."

"Yeah," Bender agreed. "You _were_ pretty cute …so what the hell happened? …Ow!" He cringed as two hands and a tentacle simultaneously slapped him on the back of the head. "What? What'd I say?"

Before Munda really had the chance to get indignant, she was distracted by a dull trill coming from the kitchen. She glowered at him fiercely. "Just be thankful the cookies are done." She stalked off to retrieve her baking leaving Leela alone with her friends.

Taking Munda's spot on the couch Leela tried to think of a topic of conversation. Anything to distract Fry and Bender from the sight of the baby pictures that they would surely hold against her at every available opportunity.

"So… uh… done anything interesting lately?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup." Bender replied evenly. "Recently got enough dirt on you from Mrs. T to make you wanna stay on my good side for the rest of your natural life."

Leela moaned and buried her face in her hands. "I knew I should have burned that picture…"

"Too late now honey, it's saved to my hard drive. Own special file and everything."

Fry patted Leela's arm awkwardly trying his best to be comforting. "Don't worry," He told her softly. "I'll find a way to bribe him into deleting it."

Leela gave him a small grateful smile and he responded by grinning at her.

"Okay, these are hot." Munda warned as she walked back into the living room with a tray almost overflowing with fresh baked cookies. "But that's how they're best anyway, so enjoy!" She set them on the coffee table and headed back into the kitchen to sit with Morris at the table where he was finishing his coffee.

Fry and Bender both reached for a cookie, Bender examining his briefly before tossing it whole into his mouth where it ricocheted around his chest cavity before landing with a clang.

"Mmmm these are great!" Fry said once he had taken a bite. "What's the secret ingredient?"

"Guilt." Leela responded sadly. She absently reached into Bender's chest cavity, retrieved the cookie he had just eaten, broke it in half and began to nibble on the still gooey center. Bender glared peevishly at her but didn't comment.

"She's still having a hard time dealing with pulling my life-support."

"Good." Fry muttered under his breath, biting his cookie with a bit more aggression than the cookie really deserved.

Leela sighed softly. "Fry stop. That's not fair."

"That's plenty fair!" Fry insisted. "She nearly killed you! And that's not what moms are supposed to do!"

"That's not what happened and you know it."

Fry grumbled something inaudible and went back to attacking what was left of his cookie. Leela knew she was never going to be able to make him see things differently so she dropped the subject. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to walk in and overhear. She would only come away feeling even worse than she already did. More than anything Leela wished she could just sweep the past two weeks under the rug and pretend it all never happened.

It was definitely time for a topic change. So Leela opted for the safest discussion she could think of.

"So Bender," She began. "Why are you down here? I thought you didn't like the sewers."

"What? Can't a robot come check up on his second-favorite mound'a organs without being questioned?"

"That bored?"

"Zoidberg wanted to play Scrabble."

"Well," Leela said as she reached for another cookie. "It's nice to hear that I outrank Scrabble at least."

"And Parcheesi, and Risk, and sometimes… even Pictionary." The robot added sincerely.

Leela looked genuinely touched. "I've missed you too Bender."

Now it was Bender's turn to look pleased.

Wanting to be part of the moment, Fry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his fellow crew members.

"Group hug!"

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
4:32 pm  
Recovery: Day 4

The small ball of rolled up tinfoil bounced erratically down the hallway followed by Nibbler and Muffin as they skittered across the hardwood. At first it appeared as if Muffin would reach the shiny prize first, but in one of the most impressive intercepting maneuvers Leela had ever seen from an animal, Nibbler swept his paw forward and across knocking Muffin's back legs out from under her. As she stumbled Nibbler leapt over her as if spring loaded and caught the foil as it bounced back towards him after having ricocheted off the far wall.

Looking exceptionally proud of himself Nibbler trotted back to Leela, dropping the ball at her feet.

"That was cheating." She told the animal sternly. Nibbler purred. As far as he was concerned, he had won fair and square. Muffin should have seen it coming. It wasn't his fault that she was a lowly Earth animal and he was a mighty ambassador in disguise. She should be grateful that he had decided not to eat her.

Leela picked up the ball and once again threw it down the hall. Muffin had the head start this time, having not returned to Leela's side with Nibbler and had also learned from her experience. So this time when Nibbler went for her legs she nimbly sidestepped him and kept going unfazed. Fluffy, who was as usual, just along for the ride hissed triumphantly at Nibbler as they passed.

Leela was quickly losing interest in this game of chase but the animals had so much energy they kept whining whenever she tried to go do something else. It was Fry's fault. He had wadded up the foil from a long-ago eaten candy bar that had spent god-knows-how-long in his jacket pocket and had gotten the pets interested and now they wouldn't wind down. And then he and Bender had had to report back to work leaving Leela the sole focus of the animals' enthusiasm.

"Hey Leela," Morris greeted as he came down the stairs. He looked a little confused to find her sitting cross-legged on the floor staring into the hallway. But a look of understanding crossed his face when Muffin came running and dove into Leela's lap the foil clenched tightly in her jaws.

"Animals still holding you hostage I see."

Leela shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do. Mom went out grocery shopping and Fry and Bender went back to work. It was either them," she gestured to Muffin, "or daytime TV."

"Well, I have to run by the Jewelry store to pick up my paycheck, why don't you come with?"

Leela instantly perked up. "Oooh I've never seen your store!"

She awkwardly stood up, her knees sore from the prolonged time spent in one position. Muffin whined and reared up on her hind legs the foil ball still in her mouth.

"Alright. Last time." Leela accepted the ball from her mother's cat and lobbed it gently down the hall. She turned quickly to Morris. "Let's get out of here before they have a chance to bring that damned ball back."

"I'm with ya."

Bon Marché Jewelry was located roughly five blocks away from the Turanga household in a fairly upscale neighborhood, at least upscale by mutant standards. Morris worked as the Head of Designs where he conceived and constructed custom pieces out of scrap metal and glass. He was quite talented and his customers included some of the most important people in local mutant society. Including Supreme Mutant Raoul who had commissioned an engagement ring for his new wife Vyolet.

Most surfacers would find it surprising to know that the mutant's version of Manhattan wasn't too terribly different from theirs. Fast food restaurants were everywhere and there was a Starbucks on every corner. Leela took it all in with interest having never really taken the time to explore. Usually her time spent in the sewers was limited to her parents' house or hurried misadventures with Fry and Bender. Morris led her down the boulevard his hand placed lovingly on her shoulder. Leela was too busy sightseeing to notice that Morris had intentionally placed himself between her and the sewage lake. She was nowhere near it and was in no danger but aware of her compromised immune system Morris was making a conscious effort to make sure she came in no contact with contaminants.

"Morris? And… it can't be… _Leela_?"

At the sound of their names father and daughter stopped walking and turned towards the voice. An older mutant, probably ten years Morris' senior, with seven eyes and four cloven hooves in place of arms was walking towards them. When she was sure they were who she thought they were a large smile spread across her face.

"Well my word, I never thought I'd see the day." Once she reached them, she addressed Leela directly. "I never thought I'd get the chance to see you all grown up. You look wonderful."

Not wanting to be impolite, but having no clue who this woman was, Leela glanced sideways at her proudly beaming father.

"Sweetheart, this is Dr. Ferthing. She-"

"I'm only Dr. Ferthing when I'm on the clock, call me Hannah." The mutant interrupted.

Morris continued: "She's the midwife that delivered you."

Leela's eye widened. "Oh… um… hi."

"I remember it like it was yesterday. See, you got stuck and-"

Leela held up her hands to interrupt. "That's okay, I've heard this story already. Horror, bloodspray and strangulation."

With a look of bewilderment Hannah turned toward Morris. "I don't remember any bloodspray. There was very little bloodshed period."

Morris smirked. "She heard the story from her mother and Munda's version gets a little gorier every time she tells it."

Leela frowned. "So wait… you mean the firemen _didn't_ have to bring in the Jaws of Life?"

"Goodness no!" Hannah exclaimed looking horrified. "Your mother pushed you out good and proper!"

Leela appeared disappointed. "I like mom's version better."

"So do the neighbors." Morris stated thoughtfully.

Morris and Hannah chatted amicably for a few more minutes while Leela stood quietly. She didn't really know what to say to the woman that had evidently assisted in her gooey entrance into the world. The conversation finally came to a close, Hannah had errands to run and Morris and Leela were once again on their way.

When they arrived at the small building Morris held the door open for Leela and ushered her in. The handful of tiny bells that hung artfully from the door trilled cheerfully alerting the merchant of their arrival. Slouching apathetically, he immediately straightened in order to appear more professional but resumed his slouch upon realizing who had actually entered.

"Weh-hell look who finally decided to join the land of the living."

The snarky tone in the mutant's voice left Leela a tad startled. It didn't help that he had large canine teeth that descended almost past his chin, a flat nose and large slanted yellow eyes which gave him the appearance of a fierce jungle cat. Leela wondered how this man managed to sell anything to anyone but then realized intimidation probably played a big part in his sales pitch.

"So, this is the daughter I heard so much about." He looked Leela up and down in a way that made her feel like a piece of meat at a butcher shop.

"Yup, this is her." Morris confirmed proudly. "Looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"

The man-tiger made a non-committal noise and continued to stare unblinkingly at Leela.

"If you're here for your paycheck it's in the back." He said at last before turning his attention back to the National Geographic: Herbivores of Jupiter edition that he had been perusing before the Turanga's had interrupted.

"Come on Leela, you can see where I work." Morris offered excitedly as he pulled her towards a door located behind the main counter. She waited until said door was safely closed before she commented on the co-worker she had just been semi-introduced to.

"Dad that guy was creepy."

For half a moment Morris looked surprised but then responded: "Leary can be a bit intense if you don't know him. But he's a decent enough guy."

"He stared me down like Zoidberg does baby Guinea Pigs."

"He does that with everyone."

Morris paused at a small row of five-by-five inch cubicles and pulled an envelope from the one under his name. Shoving it roughly in his pocket he continued on to a second door. "This is the metal shop."

The back of the jewelry shop was little more than a warehouse. There were piles of scrap metal and glass sorted by type and color. A few workbenches took up the middle of the room and a drawing center was set up against one wall so workers could sketch out designs. Another mutant sat at one of the workbenches, a heavy visor over his face as he melted some glass.

Morris led Leela to a particular workbench. "This is where I usually work." He told her. "I made your bracelet here."

At the mention of her bracelet Leela subconsciously reached for her wrist were the small item dangled. Usually she wore it hidden under her wrist communicator, but today she had left the wrist unit on her bedside table. She felt a little naked without it but she liked to allow her family to actually see her wear the bracelet every once in a while. She knew it meant a lot to them that she had kept it all those years. They didn't realize how much of a comfort it had been to her as a child. Something tangible that she could touch as proof that someone, somewhere, had cared.

Leela slid into the chair her father normally occupied and examined the items on the table. There were a few tools, a sketchpad, a few small piles of glass shards in various shades of green, and a velvet lined box with a few finished and near-finished pieces.

"Oh wow." Leela whispered as she pulled the box closer to her to get a better look. "Dad these are _gorgeous_."

Morris was very pleased. Like most fathers he wanted his child to be proud of him. And with his only daughter working as a starship captain, he had a lot to live up to.

The mutant at the adjacent workstation, satisfied with the result of whatever he had been melting, lifted his visor turning his eight small eyes in Morris' direction.

"Morris! No one told me you'd be back today!"

"I'm not back." He responded as he stepped aside unblocking Leela from view. "I'm showing my daughter around."

Leela swiveled her chair around wondering if this co-worker would be as odd as the last. She smiled politely as he gazed thoughtfully at her.

"You know I have a son, right about your age. Nice guy. I-"

"Nice try Bill." Morris interrupted. "But we're trying to get her to marry a surfacer."

Bill nodded unsurprised. "Can't blame a dad for trying. She's about as pretty as they come down here."

Very flattered, Leela smiled. It wasn't often she was told she was pretty, unless she counted Fry who told her all the time.

"Anyone you looking at in particular?" Bill asked Morris.

"Well there is this one guy…"

"Still sitting right here dad." Leela intoned grumpily wishing that for once her love life could remain undiscussed in public.

"Right, right. Sorry."

"So when _are_ you coming back? If you're going to be gone much longer you'll need to pass the Carlin account to someone else. They're scheduled for a viewing next Thursday."

Morris hesitated; he really hadn't given much thought to when he'd return to work. He'd understandably been too distracted. So Leela answered for him.

"Monday."

"That's tomorrow! I'm not coming back tomorrow!

"Wednesday then."

"Leela-"

"If I won't let Fry miss work on my account why would I let you?"

"Because I'm your _father_." Morris declared pointedly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to allow myself to be a burden."

Morris' jaw metaphorically dropped. "You are _not_ a burden!"

"And I have no plans on becoming one." She turned back to Bill. "He'll be in Wednesday." She declared firmly.


	19. Confidence Shaken

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Eighteen: Confidence Shaken**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
2:13 pm  
Recovery: Day 6

Setting her mug of freshly poured coffee on the kitchen table Munda happily began dumping copious amounts of sugar into the steaming liquid. Morris peered at her from over the top of his paperback novel.

"And you complain about my diet." He muttered.

Cheerfully ignoring him she began stirring in the cream. Once satisfied she sat beside him and reached for the new edition of Mutant Monthly. The house was quiet, Leela was dozing lightly on the couch while the pets entertained themselves elsewhere. Fry had already come and gone with his customary promise to drop by later. Everything was at peace.

At least for the moment. Leela had spent a large part of the past two days trying to convince both parents to return to work. Whereas Morris had finally caved to his daughter's demands after she had labeled herself a burden Munda was not so easily convinced.

"Absolutely _not_," She had refused. "I'll return to work when you do." Leela had pled her case mentioning that three weeks was a very long time to go without a paycheck to which Munda had smugly revealed that after her emergency leave days had been used up, she (as well as Morris) had gone on paid vacation. Leela had tried to counter by insinuating that Munda might be fired if absent too long. She had just smiled and mentioned her tenure. Frustrated, Leela finally admitted her guilt for disrupting everyone's lives and her desire for everything to just be normal again. Munda had sympathized, but hadn't been swayed. Whether Leela liked it or not there was no way Munda was going to leave her alone in the house until she had been given a clean bill of health from her doctor. As a mother there would be no way she could forgive herself if something happened and she wasn't there.

A startled squeal from the living room jolted the couple from their reading. They stared at each other for a moment in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Morris asked.

"I have no idea. It wasn't Leela, her voice can't go that high."

Intending to go investigate Morris began to rise, but it proved unnecessary as Nibbler raced into the kitchen chattering shrilly. He slid to a stop, eyes wide, looking back over his shoulder every few seconds towards the living room.

Unable to understand Nibbler's panicked gibberish Morris and Munda stared at him in concern.

"What do you suppose he's on about?" Munda asked apprehensively.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Morris addressed Nibbler: "What is it boy? Did little Timmy fall in the well again?"

Not in the mood for jokes Nibbler growled. Sometimes having to remain undercover was a major inconvenience. Not only was he making a fool out of himself with his high-pitched wailing but they just weren't getting the message.

But it was just as well. For Leela chose that moment to stumble into the kitchen. Her face was ashen, her movements uncoordinated. She leaned heavily against the center island.

"Mom? I-I don't feel right…" No sooner were the words out of her mouth before her eye slipped shut and her legs gave out. Bonelessly she slid down the side of the island landing in a shapeless lump on the tile.

"Leela!" Leaping to her feet Munda vaulted up and over the table landing cleanly on the other side. She reached her daughter milliseconds behind Morris who had been sitting closer to Leela and therefore hadn't had as far to go. Morris delicately lifted Leela into an upright position. She was unconscious, her body limp as a rag doll. But most distressing was the way she was shaking. Her whole body trembled as if she'd fallen through ice. It was Morris who figured it out first.

"Oh my God, she's having some kind of seizure!"

"_What_?! No! Leela!"

"Come on kitten, don't do this!"

"Morris what do we do?!"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Morris frantically tried to remember anything he had ever seen on TV about seizures. But his panicked mind was coming up blank.

"Morris she's not _breathing_!" Munda's petrified shriek brought Morris instantly back to the moment. Hoping she was wrong, that with all the shaking Leela was doing she had just mistaken, Morris placed the back of his hand up against Leela's face to feel for breath. There wasn't.

His body went numb. "Oh God. Oh no. Not now. Not like this."

Munda was sobbing brokenly. Not knowing anything else to do she gripped her daughter's hand tightly. The seizure was causing Leela's facial muscles to constrict pulling her expression into a false mask of agony. It tore at Munda's soul. "We have to _do_ something! She needs CPR!"

"No. We can't." Finally, a memory, from a documentary television show watched months before. "We can't do anything while she's seizing."

Munda stared at him uncomprehending. "Morris she can't breathe! She's suffocating!"

"We have to wait till it stops. We'll hurt her worse if we don't!"

"We can't just do _nothing_! She'll die!" It was clear from the too-shrill sound of her voice that Munda was panicking. She was dangerously close to losing all rationale. If he didn't give her something Morris knew she would fragment. It was up to him to stay calm. For Leela's sake.

"Call an ambulance. She needs medical attention."

Munda wavered. Afraid of what would happen if she left her baby's side.

"Munda _now_!" Maternal instincts screaming at her to stay put Munda turned and fled.

With his wife occupied Morris gathered Leela into his arms. Loathing the feeling of abject helplessness, he gently rocked her back and forth, much like he had when she was a baby. She had been such a daddy's girl back then always squealing happily whenever he entered the room.

He tried to remember the last words he had said to her that morning. And hated himself when he couldn't. If he had known that the last words he had said to her could very well be the last words he _ever_ said to her he would have said something worth remembering. Tears burned his eye. How long had she gone without oxygen? How much longer could she go?

The seizure stopped so suddenly at first Morris didn't even notice. But then she gasped for breath and her hands jerked up as if ready to fight invisible demons.

"Leela! Leela it's me, it's dad. It's alright, you're okay. Munda! She's breathing! She's awake!"

Munda peeked in, the phone held tight to her ear. Her eye was wide, still edged with panic. "She's awake." She murmured into the phone before letting it drop to the floor with a clatter. She ran back into the kitchen dropping to her knees beside them. Leela had finally opened her eye and was groggily glancing around.

"Werm I?" She mumbled weakly, still significantly out of breath.

"You're in the kitchen." Morris told her gently. "We think you had a seizure."

Leela's eye widened fearfully. "No. That's… No." She tried to pull herself upright but both parents reached to stop her.

"You need to stay still." Munda tried to sound commanding, so that Leela couldn't argue, but the waver in her voice erased any authority. Noting the waver Leela glanced over and really took in her mother's appearance. She was pale, her face smeared with tears. Her breathing hitched and she was shaking about as hard as Leela had been. All in all, Munda was a wreck. Feeling shamed Leela turned and buried her face in her father's chest. Once again she had reduced her mother to tears. How often during the past few weeks had she done that?

Needing physical contact to reconnect with her daughter Munda began stroking Leela's hair. "I called an ambulance." She stated softly. "And Philip. They should be here soon."

Leela lifted her face from her father's shirt. "You called Fry?"

"After the paramedics check you out he's going to take you to your doctor on the surface."

"Why do I have to do both? Won't the paramedics be enough?"

"Your doctor has your medical records, and better equipment than we have down here. You need to go to him."

Leela sighed deeply. "So much for a relaxing evening at home."

The low sounds of oncoming sirens became audible as the rickshaw ambulance turned onto their block.

Munda stood. "I'm going to go flag them down so they know where to go. Morris could you bring her into the living room?" Morris nodded and carefully climbed to his feet trying his best not to jostle his still lethargic daughter. He carried her into the living room, Nibbler who hadn't let Leela leave his sight since the seizure started trailing anxiously behind. After Leela had been gently deposited onto the couch Nibbler leapt into her lap. She hugged him to her. Though she was trying to downplay it for her parents' sake Leela was truly afraid. She had honestly believed she was going to be fine. It had all happened so unexpectedly, and with so little warning, she had felt completely normal all afternoon. She had been completely unconscious during the seizure and had no memory of it or the few minutes that preceded it but she could tell by the expressions on her family's faces that it had been bad.

"Hurry, she's in here!" Munda quickly ushered the two paramedics into the living room. She was calming down, now that she had trained experts on hand. But she still fluttered nervously nearby wringing her tentacles together with lack of anything better to do. The paramedics, a male and female team, pulled the coffee table a few feet away so they would have room to kneel in front of their patient. When the man tried to shoo Nibbler from Leela's lap he was rewarded with a growl and a threatening flash of fang.

"Nibbler, be nice." At his mistress' exasperated command the growl stopped. But he still refused to move, hunching down and maintaining an evil-eyed glare. The paramedic decided if he wished to maintain ownership of his fingers he'd leave the agitated animal where he was. It really wouldn't be that much of a hassle to work around him.

With Leela's lack of memory of the whole event it was left up to Morris and Munda to supply the details. When Morris, rather needlessly, got to the part about Munda jumping the table Leela couldn't help but be impressed.

"She jumped the table? The _kitchen_ table? That's a four-foot jump! Go mom!"

"Leela! Now is _not_ the time!" Munda reprimanded sternly. She took over the telling of the story, only mentioning the parts that were relevant.

"Sounds like a Grand Mal. You say her breathing stopped _completely_?"

Munda nodded miserably. "It was _terrifying_."

Morris leaned forward slightly to gain the paramedic's attention. "Hey… uh. Wh-when she was seizing Munda wanted to start CPR. I wouldn't let her. Was that the right thing? Did I… put her in danger?"

"If she wasn't breathing it was most likely because the muscles in her chest cavity locked up preventing lung expansion. If you had attempted resuscitation while she was seizing you could have caused her lungs to rupture. You did the right thing by waiting."

Absolutely horrified Munda whimpered shrilly. Had Morris not been there to stop her from performing CPR the seizure itself would have been the least of her daughter's concerns. Distressed, Leela reached for her mom's tentacle and gave it a comforting squeeze. Munda returned her a tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach her eye and Leela knew her mother had just added one more thing to her list of things to beat herself up over. A list that was primarily composed of ways Munda felt she had personally failed her daughter. Leela hated that list.

"Leela!" The door crashed open and a very frantic and very out of breath delivery boy stumbled ungracefully into the home. He tripped over his own shoelaces but was on his feet again in a flash. He stopped short when he saw her sitting on the couch staring at him in slight alarm.

"Oh thank God! Your mom said… stopped breathing… and then she… and I didn't know! …Ran all the way here… and an ambulance… I was so worried!" He panted, his thoughts running together before he could finish them. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You really didn't need to _run_ the whole way here …I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Fry insisted. "Seizures don't mean good things! They mean _bad_ things! Bad things about your _brain_ and we do _not_ want bad things happening with your brain!"

"My brain is fine." Leela insisted softly both looking and sounding a little unsure of herself.

Munda sat next to her and placed a tentacle on her shoulder. "And that's exactly why you need to get looked at by your doctor. So we can make sure everything is alright."

Satisfied that Leela was out of immediate danger the paramedics packed up their supplies. "Would you like to walk to the ambulance or do you need a gurney?"

"That won't be necessary." Munda informed them. "We're having her taken to her doctor on the surface."

Fry absently reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah um, I was wondering how exactly we were actually gonna do that. We can't have her climbing up that ladder. What if she has another seizure and falls off? That's like a hundred-forty-foot fall. …Onto concrete."

Munda's eye widened with the realization.

"She'd explode like a water balloon!" Fry continued making the appropriate hand motions to illustrate. "There'd be blood all over!"

Had Munda not been already sitting down she would surly have fallen over. Her face drained of color. Everyone else in the room stared horrified at Fry as he continued obliviously. "They'd be hosing her off the sidewalk! She'd-"

"Fry stop! We get the picture!" Leela exclaimed, more worried about her mother than her own gory demise. Munda buried her face in her tentacles and moaned.

"He's right! How could I even _think_ of putting you up on that ladder? I'm going to wind up getting you killed! Ohh, I'm a _horrible_ mother! You'd be better off with a pack of wild wolves!"

Leela glared furiously at Fry who winced apologetically. "Mom that's not true. You're a _wonderful_ mother. Just… a little out of practice maybe… But I didn't realize about the ladder either and neither did dad so it was a very easy thing to overlook."

The male paramedic looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up. "You know, there's another way to get to the surface. It's kind of a long walk, very roundabout but it'll get you there without needing a ladder. It cuts right through a section of old New York and you'll need to go up a mid-sized staircase, but it'll be a lot easier for your friend to keep you from falling. We can transport you to the tunnel that leads to the ruins."

Leela patted her mother comfortingly on the shoulder. "See mom? It's all taken care of."

"And I'll take _really_ good care of her." Fry chimed in hoping to set things right.

Putting on a brave face to ease her daughter Munda nodded. "See to it that you do. Now you two had better get a move on. I'll feel so much better once we have this all straightened out."

* * *

Public road in front of Pottery Barn, New New York  
3:36 pm  
Recovery: Day 6

Gingerly lifting the manhole cover up a few inches Leela peered around for any signs of traffic. It would be just her luck to get hit by a hovercar on her way to the hospital. Satisfied that the coast was clear, at least for the moment, Leela shoved the cover aside and climbed up onto the street. She extended her hand to Fry who she practically had to drag onto the pavement. He was soaked and panting exhaustedly. Conversely, Leela had yet to break a sweat.

"Whew!" Fry wheezed as he wiped the hair from his eyes. "When that paramedic said 'a long walk' he meant a _long_ walk!"

Leela sniffed derisively. "It was barely a mile. And a little exercise won't kill you."

"How much farther do we have to go?" He asked ignoring, as usual, Leela's criticisms.

"Uh…" Leela looked around to get her bearings then pointed towards her right. "About four blocks that way."

"Four _blocks_? Awww man!"

"Suck it up Fry, we've still got the walk back."

"Awww _man_!"

Leela rolled her eye and started walking. She didn't need to look back to see if he would follow. She knew he would.

He did his best to keep up with her. Even jogging a few steps ahead once they reached the hospital entrance so he could open the door for her. She gave him a look that indicated that she saw his attempt at being a gentleman to have chauvinistic undertones. He hadn't meant to offend. Granted he had been a little over solicitous since her awakening, but seeing her in such a vulnerable position had activated a protection instinct in him that he was having difficulty turning off. She was tolerating it for the moment, on account of the current circumstances, but he needed to be sure he got a hold of himself before her tolerance ran out. She hated being thought of as weak and that was exactly what she was taking his heightened interest in her as meaning. That somehow now he didn't see her as being quite as capable as she had been in the past.

Fry followed obediently behind her as she made an appointment and was sent to a waiting room. They had been lucky to show up when they had. Another patient had recently canceled, leaving Dr. Marsters with an opening he otherwise would not have had. So the wait itself was relatively short, yet still long enough for Fry to get bored. He tried to entertain himself by throwing pocket change into the magazine basket. Clearing her throat in an authoritative manner, Leela held out her hand for the change. Glumly he surrendered the money thinking he had annoyed her yet again, but was pleasantly surprised when she began taking shots of her own. With her poor depth perception her tosses were fairly inaccurate but that wasn't important to Fry. What was important was the small smile that kept flitting across her face when one of her tosses went way off base. As serious as she always was it was nice to see her let herself have a good time doing something irrelevant. It made things even more fun for Fry because he was sharing it with someone he cared about.

"And now you see how hospitals _really_ make their money."

At Dr. Marsters' sudden appearance at the door Leela and Fry's game as well as moment of bonding came to an abrupt halt. They stood politely, Leela handing the remaining change to Fry who haphazardly jammed it back into his jeans pocket. All business now, they allowed themselves to be led to a large office where Dr. Marsters offered them seats on foam-filled, synthetic leather-upholstered, lumbar-supportive chairs. Sinking contentedly into one Fry wished they had given him something similar while he had been sitting by Leela's bedside. It would have been a huge comfort.

Sitting Leela's file on the desk in front of him the doctor addressed his patient with concern. "You were so ready to get out of here, it must have taken something mighty big to bring you back."

"Yeah, hopefully it was just a one-time thing. But knowing my luck recently…"

The doctor brought out a writing pad and readied his ballpoint. "Start at the beginning. Details are good."

"I don't remember any of it, so this is all second hand." Leela relayed the story she had heard her mother tell the paramedics. Dr. Marsters scribbled her retelling in the stereotypical doctor's shorthand that only he would be able to decipher at a later time. After she had finished she watched the doctor's expression with apprehension. He was frowning as he looked back over his notes, tapping his pen against the desk as he thought. Fry was so nervous his leg was starting to twitch. But for a long moment the doctor was silent.

"How did you feel this morning?" He asked at last.

"Normal. I felt fine, there was no indication anything was wrong."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh… I was sleeping on the couch. Then Nibbler woke me up. He was upset. That's all I remember."

Dr. Marsters paused from his notes. "Nibbler?"

"Her space-rat." Fry chimed in.

"He's not a rat!"

"He's like this Guinea Pig thing. Doesn't really do too much."

"You don't either!" Leela snapped irritably to her pet's defense.

Ignoring the dispute Dr. Marsters continued with his consultation. "You say he got upset?"

Leela nodded. "Yeah. He wouldn't leave me alone. I had to push him off me. Then, according to my parents, he went into the kitchen and started bugging them."

"Animals," The doctor said thoughtfully, "Specifically house pets, can be great barometers of their owner's health. We get reports all the time of pets predicting seizures, strokes, or even cancer. Your pet may well have been trying to warn you."

Leela beamed proudly, as only a pet owner can.

"If these seizures prove not to be a one-time deal, he could be an important tool in alerting you to trouble."

Straightening to attention in his seat Fry held out his hands, palms out. "Whoa wait, hold on. This is the future! Don't you have, like, an alarm you could give her? You can't seriously want to put her safety in the paws of an animal that falls for the 'fake throw' _every_ time!"

"The alarms only let you know when a seizure has already started, animals tend to let you know in advance. In any case, we should worry first about what caused that seizure and whether or not we'll need surgical intervention. We can worry about prevention after we know for sure what we are dealing with."

The pride of her pet's newfound abilities quickly gave way to fear. "What do you mean 'surgical intervention'?"

"Only one of many possibilities." She was soothingly reassured. "I'm going to schedule some tests. I promise we will get this taken care of."

The pair was once again relegated to a waiting room while Dr. Marsters went to prepare for the multitude of tests that were to be performed. Once they were alone Fry pulled the leftover change from his pocket and tried to offer it to Leela. But she was too lost in thought to even notice.

"Surgical Intervention…" She murmured softly. "Do you think he meant …_brain_ surgery?" Tinged with fear her voice had risen almost half an octave. She looked to Fry for some kind of reassurance. Instantly concerned Fry draped his arm around her shoulders trying to offer support, but like always, felt he was coming up short in meeting her need. But she accepted what he had to give her.

"Could you imagine me trying to explain _that_ to my mother?" She continued sullenly. "_She'd _need surgical intervention!"

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Fry lied knowing full well that it could very easily come to that.

"I don't want them cutting open my head." Tears began to well up but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than that.

Fry hugged her tight, wanting to cry right along with her but knowing she hated public displays of weakness. Which was what she always believed crying was, a weakness to never be shown to anyone unless absolutely unavoidable.

"You didn't seem to mind when you got that eye surgery done a few years ago." He pointed out desperate to soothe her.

"That was different." She insisted. "That was surgery _on_ my head not _in_ my head. All it would take is one slip, just one, and I'm not me anymore."

Not wanting to discuss or even think about it further Fry looked her in the eye and told her firmly: "We are freaking out over nothing. They haven't even done the tests yet. What's the point in getting all upset when he's just gonna come out and tell us everything is fine and we got nothing to worry about?"

After a pause she nodded, acquiescing. "You're right. I'm worrying about something that might not even be an issue."

"It won't be. You've already had all the bad stuff happen. It's time for good stuff now."

"If only it worked that way." Leela lamented with a sigh.

"Are you saying it doesn't?" Her companion asked with genuine confusion.

She gave Fry an odd look before responding. "Not in my experience. 'Bad stuff' usually leads to more 'bad stuff', which leads to more 'bad stuff', which eventually leads to me curled up alone on my couch eating a gallon of cookie-dough ice cream while watching the Lifetime channel in my pajamas."

Fry frowned thoughtfully. "In my experience everything is always right back to normal at the end."

"Yeah well, you're naturally lucky, I'm naturally not."

Hoping to distract her out of her sudden depression Fry leaned over and leered suggestively at her.

"You know, if you'd like a little luck in you…" He waggled his eyebrows at her. Incredulous and disgusted she shoved him away.

"I don't know why I even bother talking to you."

"Cause otherwise you'd hafta talk to Zoidberg."

Realizing he was right she frowned. "I need girlfriends."

Fry's expression grew dreamy and a smile began to spread across his face. Annoyed, Leela smacked him in the back of the head with a rolled-up magazine startling him back into reality.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

Deciding the best course of action would be to just ignore him Leela unrolled the magazine, a shallow fashion type more suited for someone like Amy, and began to skim an article devoted to the wondrous majesty that was flavored lip-gloss.

Glumly realizing he'd been dismissed Fry also found himself a magazine and set himself hard at work trying to find his way through a maze designed for children aged ten and under.

"Man this is complicated." He muttered as he hit his eighth dead end. Leela, who had been watching his progress over the top of her magazine, rolled her eye. He really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

It wasn't too much longer before a nurse interrupted them to collect Leela for her tests. Just as before, Fry was denied the right to accompany her, much to his frustration.

"But I'm her next of kin!" He'd whined.

"I'm sorry sir, it's hospital policy." The nurse had replied kindly.

"Would it really be that much of a hassle to have him there?" Leela knew she had made a mistake the second the words had left her mouth. Her voice had been tinged with nervousness at what might be in store for her and Fry had picked up on her fear. His expression steeled and she knew there was no way the hospital staff alone was going to be able to separate them.

The nurse continued, not noticing Fry's heightened determination. "I'm afraid he would just be in the way."

Wanting the whole ordeal to be over as soon as possible, and knowing that Fry was willing to fight it out if necessary, Leela relented. "Alright," She said with a sigh. "Fry I want you to wait here."

"What?! But you just sa-"

"I know what _I_ said. But if we do what _they_ say we can get out of here sooner. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"But Leeeeeela…"

"It won't be for that long," She shot a look at the nurse. "Right?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

"You can keep yourself entertained for twenty minutes. I've seen you do it."

Fry looked unimpressed.

"I'll be fine." She reassured.

After a moment's consideration Fry gave in. "I wanna be with you when they read the results." He demanded firmly.

Wanting that as well, Leela looked to the nurse for permission and was met with a nod. "That we can arrange."

Allowing herself to be led from the room Leela glanced over her shoulder and gave Fry a gentle reassuring smile. He frowned unhappily back at her and slumped in his chair.


	20. The Dam Bursts

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Dam Bursts**

Taco Bellevue Hospital, Waiting Room  
4:53 pm  
Recovery: Day 6

"Twenty minutes." Fry grumbled fiercely as he glared at the clock. "Twenty minutes my _ass_!"

"Alright, so it was more like twenty-_two_ minutes. Close enough."

"Leela!" Fry's mood instantly perked up when he saw her leaning casually against the door frame, hair down but otherwise in one piece. "You're back! _Finally_!"

"I would have been on time, but I found a vending machine on the way back." She tossed a chocolate bar at him, which he caught awkwardly.

"So how were the tests?" He asked between mouthfuls.

Leela wandered over and sat beside him, carefully unwrapping her own prize from the vending machine, a non-fat reduced-calorie muffin bar.

"Surprisingly non-invasive." She answered, "And none of the doctors gave me any pity looks, so I think the news may actually be good."

"I can't wait till this is all over and you're okay and you can come back to work. I miss you when you're gone." Fry confessed.

Leela smiled softly. Her nearly dying had certainly brought out the affectionate side of her co-workers. It took a little getting used to, but wasn't altogether unpleasant.

"I miss you guys too."

A light knock against the open door frame caught the pair's attention. Dr. Marsters walked in, a stack of print-outs in his hand.

"Alright," He began as he settled himself in a chair across from them. "I'm glad to say that the news is fairly good."

"No surgery?" Leela asked hopefully.

"Nope. No surgery."

Both Fry and Leela breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? I told you." Fry said as he poked her gently with his elbow.

"So what happened? What caused it?" She asked.

"As you know," The Doctor began, "Your immune system is breaking down the bee-venom into its base proteins, which will eventually be metabolized by your body. What's happening now is that the venom is being broken down in stages, and at its current stage some of the more complex proteins are interfering with the chemical signals of your brain resulting in these seizures. You _will_ continue to have seizures for at least the next few days, but eventually the venom will break down past this stage and the seizures will stop on their own."

"Are they dangerous?" Fry demanded as he squeezed Leela's hand reassuringly.

"There is a significant suffocation risk. The seizures themselves will not harm her brain, oxygen deprivation however can be fatal." The Doctor turned his address back to Leela who was looking a little frightened. "Resuscitive action can not be taken until after a seizure has ended. The brain can only last roughly two to three minutes without oxygen, so a particularly long seizure could result in permanent brain damage or death."

Seeing Leela's slightly traumatized expression Fry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. He needed the physical comfort just as much as she did.

"So what now?" She asked flatly, frustration clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm going to start you on anticonvulsants. They won't stop the seizures but they will limit their number and severity. You're not staying alone are you?"

Leela shook her head. "I'm with family."

"Good. Stay there. In the event that you don't resume breathing after a seizure you will need someone nearby to aid you. I'm also going to send you home with an alarm which will alert your family every time you stop breathing. That way you can be safe and still maintain a little privacy."

"A baby monitor. How dignified."

At his patient and her companion's miserable expression Dr. Marsters smiled kindly. "You should only need it for a week or so and then after we get you through this you should be well on your way to making a full recovery."

He left then, to get Leela's prescriptions taken care of, leaving the pair alone in the waiting room for the third time that day.

"Well this certainly Robs Zombie." Leela muttered darkly. "Survive the coma only to suffocate in the comfort of my own home. My parents are gonna _love_ that."

Fry moaned and buried his face in his hands. "My nerves can't take much more of this!"

"Your nerves?" Leela stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "_I'm_ the one lounging in death's deck chair! And what the hell am I going to tell my _family_?"

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
5:53 pm  
Recovery: Day 6

"A _baby monitor_?! That's _it_? That's the best they've got? _This_ is where my Medicare dollars go?"

Leela sighed deeply. "Mom, you don't pay surface Medicare."

"…Well if I did, and _this_ is what it went for I would be outraged!"

"They also gave her like a bajillion pills." Fry chimed in handing over the brown paper bag filled to the brim with Leela's multitude of prescriptions.

Mollified that the doctors had an actual medical plan for her baby that extended past 'attach to alarm and hope for the best' Munda accepted the bag and rummaged through it.

"He's right." She said after taking a moment to count the pill bottles. "There are a lot here."

"And that's not counting the medication I was on to begin with." Leela griped. "I've become a walking pharmacy. And I _still_ can't have coffee!"

"Caffeine's bad for you honey."

"Says the woman that had three cups today." Morris teased from his place on the couch where he had been examining the instructions to the monitor.

"If you're paying enough attention to our conversation to be making witty remarks, I assume you've figured out how to work that thing?" Munda asked pointedly.

"Yup."

Munda motioned for Leela to come over which she did, trading the easy chair for the edge of the coffee table. Fry stepped over too, partly for moral support and partly for his own curiosity.

Reaching into the small box that contained all of the components to the monitor Morris handed his daughter a small patch. About an inch in diameter, the clear plastic disk looked similar to a nicotine patch but with a small electrode protruding from the center.

"You stick that to your chest." Morris explained.

Obediently Leela peeled the backing paper off but hesitated before applying it.

"I am not reaching down my bra with everyone looking."

Bemused, Morris and Munda looked away while Fry placed his hands over his eyes. It was obvious that he was peeking so Leela glared at him until he complied. Once she was satisfied that she had some degree of privacy she reached down her shirt and firmly placed the electrode under the top edge of her bra.

"Alright. It's on."

Morris reached back into the box and pulled out the main receiver as well as a packet of batteries. He narrated as he readied the device.

"So we just put the batteries in, turn it on, and up the volume. That should be it."

"We should test it." Munda advised still not seeming like she was ready to trust a machine the size of a digital camera with her only child's safety.

"That should be easy enough. Kitten, hold your breath for a second."

Thoroughly unamused Leela took a breath and held it. After a roughly five-second lag the receiver let loose with a piercing wail. Nibbler and Muffin soon joined in.

"Okay honey, that's enough."

Leela let out her breath and after another five-second lag the wail cut off. The pets continued on for another few seconds before finally quieting down, both looking disconcerted. Nibbler rubbed at his ears cursing his supersensitive hearing.

"I guess that does make me feel a little better." Munda admitted after a moment's consideration.

"Glad someone does." Leela muttered.

Munda frowned, concerned. "Having the alarm doesn't make you feel better?"

"It makes me feel… conspicuous. I can be in my room completely alone and still be the center of attention."

"Honey if you're having a seizure you _need_ to be the center of attention."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Nobody _likes_ this kitten." Morris pointed out. "This has been an absolute nightmare for everybody."

Leela's face fell and her expression became guilt ridden. "A nightmare I created. I deserve all this." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm getting my ass kicked by karma."

Morris reached over and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's all going to be okay. Would you feel better if we Feng-Shuied your bedroom?"

Miserable, Leela shook her head.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for all this Leela." Munda said with a frown. "It was an accident. You made a mistake and now you know never to do it again. Everything you've been through is punishment enough. There's no point in making things worse for yourself."

"It wouldn't matter to me so much if I had been the _only_ one affected! I mean, look at how much you guys have had to change your routine to accommodate me. I _hate_ that!" Beginning to become hysterical Leela motioned wildly at Fry. "Fry spent over two weeks in a chair for me! I can't even get him to sit still for ten minutes without sticking a TV in front of him normally! Hell, he nearly got himself _killed_ trying to protect me! He shouldn't have had to _do_ that! And you guys shouldn't have had to make decisions about my medical care or be expected to take care of me, and miss work …and speaking of work, I've put Planet Express at a _major_ inconvenience. I didn't make a _mistake_. A _mistake_ is forgetting to put a cling sheet in the dryer. What I did was so _past_ being a mistake I don't even think there's a word to describe it!"

There was a long moment of stunned silence after she finished. Silence that was ended unexpectedly when she abruptly burst into tears. Feeling pathetic on top of feeling guilty Leela ducked her head to hide behind her hair which she hadn't bothered to pull back into a ponytail after she had been asked to take it down for the MRI she'd had that morning.

Her heart melting Munda reached for her child. "Ohhhh honey…" Leela tried to resist at first, but finally curled up in her mother's arms and sobbed while Morris gently rubbed her back.

"Baby, we're your _parents_," he said softly. "We _want_ to take care of you."

"Like you even had a choice one way or the other." She whimpered bitterly.

"We had a choice." He assured her. "We easily coulda locked the front door."

Leela gave a small shaky smile.

"And I just wanna be with you," Fry softly added. "And not go to work. So you being asleep and not able to kick me out let me do both. And now I get to go on extended lunch breaks and take off suddenly without anyone being able to yell at me."

"See honey?" Munda asked. "You haven't hassled everyone nearly as much as you think you have."

Beginning to regain control of herself Leela straightened up and wiped her face. "You guys are horrible liars, but I guess I'll take what I can get."

"That's the spirit!" Morris encouraged.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
9:45 pm  
Recovery: Day 6

"She said she'd felt guilty," Munda stated as she stepped out of the master bathroom in her nightgown. "But I never realized she felt _that_ guilty." She shook her shoulder length hair out of its bun and slid into bed next to Morris.

After her emotional display earlier Leela had been a little subdued the rest of the evening. She hadn't wanted to discuss it any further and not wanting to upset her again they had obliged her. But it had been difficult. Fry had been invited to stay for dinner and had tried valiantly to keep the mood upbeat. His efforts hadn't been too effective but were appreciated none-the-less. He'd gone home soon after, giving her a hug that she had returned almost desperately. A little while later she'd had another seizure which seemed to depress her all the more.

"She is taking it rather hard." Morris agreed. "And not for the reasons I would have expected."

"What do you mean?" Munda asked as she stroked Muffin, who had just leapt purring onto the bed.

"She seems more concerned about her effect on us than her own health. I thought she would be more frightened of the seizures than she seems to be. She acts mostly embarrassed by them."

"Maybe because she doesn't remember them. All she gets to see is our reactions afterwards."

Morris nodded. "Probably."

Ready to call it a night he turned off the bedside lamp and the two slid down ready to sleep. Muffin took her place at the foot of the bed and curled up. For several minutes there was silence. Then Munda sat upright and turned on the lamp on her side of the bed.

"Are we in range?" She demanded abruptly.

"Hmwha?" Morris mumbled trying to shield his eye from the light.

"The receiver. Are we in range? If she needs us will we know?"

"S'gotta hundred-foot range. She could be in the _backyard_ and we'd know."

She still looked anxious. "Do you think I should put new batteries in it?"

"Those batteries are brand new. Go to sleep." Morris rolled over and buried his face in the pillow.

"Maybe I shou-"

"Good _night_ Munda!"

Chastened, she turned the lamp off and laid back down. Once again there was silence.

"Maybe we should sleep in shifts."

Morris sighed deeply.


	21. Unexpected Visitors

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty: Unexpected Visitors**

Planet Express  
10:24 am  
Recovery: Day 7

"And that concludes my humorous story about the inconsistencies in today's business tax law."

Amy's head slid off her propped up hand causing her to smash her face into the table, abruptly waking her and the rest of the crew who had all been sleeping through their morning meeting.

Disappointed that he hadn't gotten the laugh he had expected Hermes forged ahead with his morning agenda. "Moving on. Any new business?" He was met with blank stares. "Any old business?" When once again he was met with silence he directed his next question to Fry. "Any Leela business?"

"Oh that's right," Amy said as she rubbed her bruised nose, "You ran out of here all freaked out yesterday and then you never came back. What happened?"

"Leela had a seizure yesterday and I hadta take her to her doctor."

The crew gasped and made general noises of concern over the news.

"Is she alright?" Hermes asked, already trying to figure out mentally what forms he would need to add to Leela's ever-growing pile of insurance papers.

"Well," Fry started slowly, "she complained the whole time, so I guess that means she's okay."

"What did her doctor say?" Professor Farnsworth prompted hoping he wouldn't have to wait too much longer to either get his captain back or at the very least a steaming mound of assorted bodily tissues.

Fry shrugged. "A bunch of stuff I didn't understand. All I got from it was that she's still in danger and that she has to take a lot of pills now. She didn't like it. And then she got all grumpy. And then she cried. And then we all had dinner."

"Awwww, poor Leela." Amy said. "Hey! Maybe we should all go visit her! It might cheer her up or something!"

Bender chimed in: "It would get us out of work for the morning."

"And give me a chance to get the extra personnel information I need for her medical forms." Hermes added.

"Can we Professor? Pleeeaaase?" Amy begged as cutely as possible. But the Professor was already on his feet, a large cooler labeled 'Leela's Organs' in one hand and a pair of salad tongs in the other.

"Might as well, those organs aren't going to harvest themselves you know!"

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
10:30 am  
Recovery: Day 7

Hunching low he stalked his prey. She had foolishly turned her back to him, leaving herself exposed. Silently he eased around the corner of the armchair then paused to watch her. Timing was critical. He'd only get one shot. Crouching down on his haunches he readied himself, aimed, and…

"_Nibbler_!"

Mission Accomplished.

Nibbler released Munda's tail and darted into the safety of the kitchen where he would hide and await his next victim. Probably Munda again. When forced to play the part of a pet all day, one had to make their own fun. Plus, Munda had scolded him that morning for jumping up on the table, so really she'd had it coming.

Munda glared after him, her tail swishing peevishly. He hadn't hurt her, just startled her but with her nerves already on edge she wasn't seeing the fun in his game.

She was startled yet again when the front door opened seemingly of its own accord. Whirling around she was greeted by the sight of Bender strolling in as if he owned the place. He was followed a few steps behind by other members of her daughter's crew, who actually did her the courtesy of knocking politely on the doorframe before entering.

Despite her quickly souring mood, Munda put on her best hostess face and welcomed the crew into the living room. Then she went to retrieve her daughter who had been lounging in her bedroom reading a book.

Coming down the steps Leela was pleasantly surprised as well as a tad worried to see not just Fry and Bender but the whole crew crowded into the small room.

"I wasn't expecting to see all of you down here." She stated as she leaned against the banister.

"Neither did I," Munda muttered under her breath. Wanting to escape the crowd she politely excused herself and sought the relative safety of the kitchen. Where she was ambushed by Nibbler all over again. She stifled curses while he stifled giggles.

Leela came the rest of the way down the stairs, indulged Fry in their now customary greeting hug, and settled herself in the only vacant spot left on the couch.

"Slow work day?" She asked.

"We all wanted to come see how you were doing." Amy explained. "Fry told us what happened yesterday."

"I _was_ allowed to tell them right?" Fry asked concerned when he noted the unhappy frown on Leela's face.

Leela shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. At least it keeps me from having to explain why my medical leave is going to have to last longer than originally expected."

"Don't worry about it." Hermes stated comfortingly. "Your pay will be sufficiently docked to minimize the company's losses."

"Joy." Leela muttered under her breath.

Bender leaned slightly forward with interest. "So, we get to see one of these seizures, or what?"

Fry was horrified. "Bender!"

"What? I hear these sorta things are supposed to be a real show!"

"I'm not a sideshow act, Bender." Leela stated hotly. "And I can't conjure seizures up by will. If I could I wouldn't have started having them to begin with."

"In other words this was a waste of a trip?" Incensed, Fry socked Bender in the arm bruising his knuckles but failing to gain Bender's attention.

"I mean really," the robot continued, "for Fry to be having such spectacular nightmares about you every night you must be doing _something_ interesting!"

At the word 'nightmares' Fry had begun gesturing wildly for Bender to shut up, gestures that went ignored since Bender wasn't even looking in his direction. Leela turned to Fry with a stricken look on her face. All he could do was stare helplessly back at her with an expression much like a deer in headlights.

"Fry's been having nightmares about me?" She quietly asked Bender even though she was still looking at Fry.

"_Every_ night since he started sleeping back at the apartment it's been the same ole thing!" He clasped his hands under his chin and heightened the pitch of his voice to imitate. "No not Leela! Pleeeeease don't hurt Leela! Bla-bla… Leela this, bla-dee-bla… Leela that. All night long! You have no idea how _annoying_ it can be!"

Leela's shoulders hunched and she suddenly looked very tired. "Fry why didn't you tell me?"

Fry looked around wildly, desperately wishing Bender knew how to take a hint. He could see the guilt rising in her eye. With everything she was having to go through he hated being the one to make it worse.

"Cause… it… uh… wasn't important?"

"Chronic nightmares? You wouldn't call that important?"

Fry fidgeted uncomfortably. He was very aware that everyone was staring at him. Leela wasn't the only one who hadn't known of his night terrors.

"…What good would telling you have done? It would just make you feel bad. And make you make that face you're making. And I would still keep having them anyway."

Defeated, Leela ran her hand through her hair. "I still wish you'd have told me."

Leela's interest in small talk pretty much died at that point. She listened politely as Amy gossiped about that week's celebrity news, filled out the blank spaces in Hermes' paperwork, and grimly suffered a 'cheer up hug' from Zoidberg. Fry kept trying to make eye contact with her, attempting to silently apologize for making her feel bad, but too full of her own guilt she avoided his gaze.

When the Professor inevitably became bored and demanded everyone return to the office Fry hung back intending to have a few extra words with Leela. He was unsure however, about what exactly to say to her. He floundered uselessly. Leela watched him expectantly knowing he was on the verge of attempting some kind of unpleasant conversation.

"…I'm sorry." He said at last.

"For?"

"Upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me."

"Yes I did. You're all upset."

"I'm not upset at you."

"But you're still upset."

"Not at you."

"At my nightmares."

"…I'm less than thrilled, I admit."

"So you _are_ upset at me!"

Leela groaned softly. She felt trapped in a bad Vaudeville act. "You can't control what you dream about Fry. It's my fault you're having nightmares. Not yours. I started all this and I'm the one that should be sorry."

Fry buried his hands deep in his pockets. "I'm sorry I made you feel sorry." He said sadly.

Knowing this conversation could go on in circles forever if she let it Leela sighed. "You should go. Hermes is going to chew you out for being late."

"I don't care."

"Yeah well, I do. If you don't want me to feel sorry then don't give me things to be sorry about. I don't want you getting yelled at on my account."

"See you tomorrow?" Fry asked, finally relenting after a few moment's consideration.

She gave him a relieved smile. "Of course."

At the sound of the door closing after him Munda peeked into the living room. "It safe?" She asked.

"Yeah," Leela responded. "They're gone."

"If the whole crew was going to come down here you'd think they'd call first." Munda huffed with disapproval as she and Morris took a seat on the couch.

"Not their style. That would involve planning and forethought."

"Those were _all_ of your co-workers, weren't they?" Morris asked.

"Everyone but the janitor."

"I'm surprised they could afford to all take off work at once like that. Wouldn't someone need to stay behind to keep the office open?"

"You're overestimating how much business we actually get." Suddenly Leela's expression grew suspicious. "Speaking of business, weren't you supposed to go back to work today?"

Morris stared at his daughter as if she had suddenly given birth to kittens all over the couch.

"You're kidding right?"

"Dad you promised!"

"Well technically," Morris said holding up a finger to interrupt her, "I never actually used the word _promise_."

"That doesn't matter! The intent was clear!"

"You actually expect me to go into work while you're here having seizures?!"

Leela sulked fiercely. "I'm sure I can survive with just one parent hovering at a time."

"I'm _not_ going. That's _final_. Conversation _over_."

Leela dropped the argument deciding to let him think for the moment that he had won. She would simply wait a while and ambush him with it when he least expected. Though it normally wasn't her style, she knew a few sulking arguments and some well-timed pouts could have him at work by tomorrow.

While Morris and Leela had been having it out Munda had noticed something sticking out from between the couch cushions. Pulling the item out she realized they were salad tongs.

"Leela, that man with the cooler left these in the couch. Why did he even have them down here?"

Leela shuddered at the sight of them. "You don't want to know Mom. Believe me, you don't want to know."


	22. Romancing the Polycrystalline Aggregate

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty One: Romancing the Polycrystalline Aggregate**

Just Outside of the Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
11:04 am  
Recovery: Day 8

As he neared the bottom of the ladder Fry playfully leapt off while he was still a few rungs up. Instead of the graceful and manly landing he had intended he tripped and face-planted onto the concrete. But falling was nothing new to the delivery boy and he recovered himself very quickly, dusting himself off and casually glancing around to make sure there were no witnesses. Satisfied that no one had noticed him he rounded the edge of the building and approached the front of the home.

Leela opened the door after the first knock. She was used to Fry showing up around lunch time and often made sure to be in the living room so she could intercept him before her mother had the opportunity to share another story about her infancy.

Fry smiled fondly at her as he entered. She looked so adorable with her hair down and in her faded pink pajamas. He decided he should tell her that.

"You look real nice today Leela."

At first she looked startled but then a suspicious expression spread across her face.

"Are you making fun of me?" She demanded with an almost dangerous tone in her voice.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would I do that?" Fry asked looking very confused and a little hurt.

She continued to frown at him. "I've got no make-up on, bed-head, and these pajamas are so old they're starting to fall apart. I look like crap."

"You look beautiful!"

"Yeah, if you're blind."

"He's trying to pay you a compliment honey, just go with it!" Munda's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Yeah! What she said!" Fry agreed.

Still looking a little distrustful Leela walked away from Fry to sit on the couch. He waited where he was by the door until she cast him an expectant look, then he moved closer to her pulling something out of his pocket as he approached.

"I brought you all your mail."

Leela briefly thanked him as she accepted the pile and began to rifle through it, opening important-looking envelopes as she came to them.

"Junk mail. Junk mail. Coupons. Junk mail. Jury duty. Water bill. Letter demanding to know why I didn't show up for Jury Duty. Warrant for my arrest…" She trailed off. "That's… bad."

"Warrant for what?!"

"Apparently it's a crime to not show up for Jury Duty."

Fry grabbed the warrant from her. "Hermes'll fix it. You couldn't really show up for anything in a coma."

Leela glanced back down at what was left of her mail pile. "As if that wasn't bad enough, here's my hospital bill."

Knowing she wasn't going to like whatever number was on that bill she took a deep breath before unfolding the paper and chancing a look at the number printed at the bottom. She was silent for a _long_ time.

Her expression was unreadable but when her face paled its fourth shade Fry couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Leela?"

"I've never seen so many zeros on a bill before." She mumbled looking dazed. "I'm going to be in debt for the rest of my life." She looked up, meeting Fry's concerned eyes as her expression began to morph from dazed to terrified. "I'm not going to be able to pay this. Even with my insurance I can't afford this. If I can't pay I'll go into default. It'll kill my credit rating and I'll never be able to get another credit card, or car or house and when I have children I'll never be able to start a college fund for them which means unless they get scholarships they won't go to college and if they don't go to college they'll never get good jobs which means they'll spend their entire lives working at a gas station for minimum wage and then when I die my bills will be passed down to them which will empty out whatever savings they manage to scrape together and everything they own will be auctioned off and they won't be able to afford even the smallest of apartments and _my grandchildren will be homeless!_ "

Fry stared at her, wide-eyed. "Please take a breath before you pass out on the carpet."

She buried her face in her hands and moaned miserably. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Fry yanked the bill out of her hands and gave it a once-over. "Oh. This is your old bill Leela. This isn't how much you owe anymore."

She froze as the realization sunk in. "Oh God you're right. The follow-up exam. With the tests and the pills and the alarm! He took us into his _office_! That's got to be another couple thousand right there!"

"Noooo. I made a payment for you. So you owe less now."

This revelation halted Leela's frenzy in its tracks. "You what?"

"I made a payment for you. It wasn't a very big one, but it still makes you owe less."

She gaped at him like a fish out of water. "But… but… you have your own bill to pay!"

"Nope. Remember I was only actually a patient for a few hours. And I didn't have to have any tests and stuff. So my insurance actually covered all of it."

"That's really sweet of you Fry," Leela said looking strained, "but you really shouldn't be making payments for me. It wouldn't be right of me to let you."

"But what's the big deal? It's the only way I've actually been able to _help_ since this whole thing started. Besides, your parents are making payments too and you're not telling them to stop."

"My parents are-_MOM_!"

At her daughter's call Munda raced fearfully into the room. "What is it? What happened? Do you feel a seizure coming on? Do you need your pills?"

"What I need is an explanation! Are you making payments on my hospital bill?" She demanded.

"Of course." Munda said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world and Leela should be ashamed for even needing to ask.

"Moooooooom! That's your retirement account!"

"It started out as your college fund, so technically you're entitled to some of that money anyway."

Leela was shaking her head in dismay. "_No_. I can't let you. It's not right. You've missed three weeks of work and now you're throwing money away on me. I… I… you can't. It just wouldn't be right."

Sitting down beside her daughter Munda draped a tentacle across Leela's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better just think of it as twenty-eight years of backlogged X-mas, birthday, and graduation presents."

"It's my mess, I'll find my own way out. You've all done more than enough." Leela insisted lamely.

"Argue all you want I'm making another payment on your behalf Monday."

"Me too!" Fry chimed in.

Leela moaned.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
7:27 pm  
Recovery: Day 8

Feeling absolutely miserable Leela wallowed in self-pity on the couch. Today had been beyond horrible. On top of what had happened that afternoon, she'd had four seizures that day. One lasting so long as to leave her half asphyxiated and so unresponsive that poor Munda had gone into a panic. She'd eventually come around enough to prevent her mother from calling Morris who she'd actually managed to send off to work that morning. Convincing him to leave had been the only part of her day that had actually gone the way she'd wanted it to.

Ever since the seizures had first started Munda had stepped up her hovering. Originally Leela had found it comforting and enjoyable to have someone take care of her. Back in the orphanarium whenever she had come down with one of the many viruses school aged children inevitably spread to each other she would be more or less abandoned in her shared dorm room where she would curl up into a small ball under the blankets and pretend she had a mother who at any moment would come rushing in with a cup of hot cocoa, a few fresh-baked cookies, and some loving reassurance. Munda had filled that role brilliantly …at first. After the first seizure, "You can help me wash the dishes if you promise to be careful." had become "How about you just drag over a chair and _watch_ me do the dishes?"

Munda had even taken over feeding Nibbler because she didn't feel comfortable with Leela handling such heavy loads of processed meat product. And despite the fact she wore the seizure alarm receiver in a pack around her waist ensuring she would know the second Leela needed anything she'd made a habit of never being more than one room away which left Leela with little feeling of privacy. It was rather grating on her nerves, but she didn't have the heart to tell Munda she was being slightly overbearing. Her mother meant well and was going so far out of her way and Leela didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be secretly miserable if she wanted to be. She reached down to her lap and stroked Nibbler gently. She didn't know how much of what was going on he actually understood but the larger of the seizures she had had that day had seemed to shaken him rather severely. He hadn't left her side all day and kept wanting to crawl into her lap. Just as her doctor had predicted Nibbler had been able to sense all of her seizures beforehand and send up a warning. He had even resorted to biting her ankle whenever he thought she wasn't reacting to the warnings quickly enough. Which happened so often, since Leela had a tendency to want to finish whatever she was doing before retreating to the safety of the couch or a bed, (anywhere away from hard or sharp objects that she might fall onto as she lost consciousness) that she was beginning to develop a fairly severe bruise on her left ankle. He would always suck up to her afterwards as if to say "Sorry, but you weren't really giving me any other choice."

Another point of irritation was the television. Leela's televisional preferences mostly consisted of programs that had a continued plot spanning the whole of the season. The type of programs that if a few weeks' worth of episodes had gone unwatched, too much had been missed to be able to follow everything that was going on. So left with nothing else to do with herself she had spent the last several hours watching the C.S.I. Alpha Centauri marathon on the Gore Channel and had officially hit her limit tolerance for blood spatter.

She wasn't expecting to hear a knock at the door, especially this late in the evening, but a distraction was a distraction and she wasn't going to question it. When she opened the door she was even more surprised to see a very nervous redhead standing shyly on the porch with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Fry?"

He fidgeted and looked everywhere but her face. "Hi… uh… I was… I was just in the neighborhood, ya know, and I was thinking maybe you'd wanna maybe, I mean if you're not doing anything else I thought…"

He pulled his arms out from behind his back. In one hand was a bag of take-out and in the other was a movie rented from PlanetBusters Video.

It was sweet. In a pathetically awkward sad puppy sort of way.

Leela knew a surprise date when she saw one. And odds were things would get rather uncomfortable before the night was out, but she _didn't_ actually have any real reason to say 'no', and with her mother in the next room she figured she should be safe from awkward advances. Besides, after everything he had done for her, she kind of owed him one.

And the hope in his eyes was disarmingly adorable.

Reaching a decision, Leela further opened the door and gestured for him to come in. The hope in his eyes turned to astonishment. This was the closest thing to a date she had ever allowed him to get away with. He desperately hoped he wouldn't mess things up.

Following her almost reverently back to the couch he gently sat beside her and offered her the video. She opened the casing to see what he had picked out. Knowing Fry it was probably something with a wide appeal to the lowest common denominator and not something she would find particularly interesting. So she was pleasantly surprised when she saw what he had chosen.

"'Romancing the Polycrystalline Aggregate'? I _love_ this movie! It's my-"

"Favorite. I know, that's why I got it." Fry stated looking exceptionally proud of himself. "I had to go to three rental places to find it. It's kinda old so no one had it."

"I used to watch this back in the Orphanarium all the time, I haven't seen it in years!"

"I brought dinner too." Leela's so-far positive response had given Fry a much greater feeling of confidence and he opened the take-out bag with a certainty that she would be pleased with him. "I went to 'The Crunchy Lemming'."

Leela was decidedly impressed. 'The Crunchy Lemming' was about as high end as take-out got and had a tendency to be a little expensive. Her favorite movie and a semi-pricey dinner. Fry had done surprisingly well. Much better than she would have ever given him credit for. When he reached into a separate sack and pulled out a bag of her favorite gourmet cookies found only in a small privately-owned bakery located way on the opposite side of town she flashed him one of her very rare dazzling smiles and he about fell over.

Unexpectedly Munda bustled into the living room searching for her purse while she simultaneously attempted to put on earrings. She gave Fry a nod of greeting and Leela noticed that she didn't seem surprised in the least to see him there.

"I have to head out for a little while Leela, I have a work meeting I couldn't get out of. The University is doing its annual budget review and the departments whose heads don't show up are the departments that get the biggest cuts. I'll only be gone two maybe three hours, I should beat your father home. Love you Sweetie." And she was out the door.

Fry turned back towards Leela and was alarmed to see that the dazzling smile had been replaced with an angry frown.

"This wasn't impromptu."

"In what who?"

"You didn't come up with this on your own." She slammed the video down on the coffee table in disappointed frustration. "My mom _told_ you to come down here. She just wanted someone to watch me while she was gone. She probably even told you what to bring." Leela had no idea why she was so upset. What did she care? It wasn't as if she had any romantic interest in Fry at all, what did it matter what he did or didn't do whether prompted or not? There was no reason she should feel so hurt.

"No she didn't!" Fry defended himself. "Okay, yeah _maybe_ she asked me to come down here, and _possibly_ suggestions were made, but I picked all this stuff out on my own!"

"Yeah I bet. My favorite movie, expensive take-out restaurant, _and_ favorite low-cal dessert? I should have _known_ something was up."

"No! I picked this stuff out all on my own! I swear!" Fry insisted desperate to recover the mood.

Feeling vindictive Leela decided to call his bluff. "How did you know what I liked then?"

"I pay attention to you when you talk!"

"You do not you big fat liar."

"Not about work stuff but I do about 'you' stuff!"

"Fine then Mister Attention-Span, what's my favorite color?"

"Pink, but you don't like anyone to know cause you don't want people thinking you're too stereotypically girly." Fry stated defensively.

"Favorite song?"

"It's foreign and I can't pronounce it. But there's this part at the end with this choir that's all like AhhahhhahhhAHHH!" The imitation was crude but passable.

"When I was fourteen I had a pet, what was the species and name?"

"Trick question. Orphanarium didn't allow pets." Fry smirked at her surprised expression. She really hadn't expected he would know that one. "So there!"

"Go put the video in." She demanded, sounding huffy, but really feeling much better about things.

Despite her tone Fry could feel the vibe in the room changing for the better and he happily got up feeling as if he'd just passed a really important test.

Leela watched him silently as he tried to figure out how her parents outdated DVR worked. She couldn't figure out what his game was. Was he going to attempt to get into her pants now that he had her alone, was he just there because he had been asked, or was this meant to be a sincere bonding moment between friends? He probably wasn't going to like the movie, so what could he possibly stand to get out of it? Not knowing what he had planned was making her nervous. She hated surprises.

With a triumphant cry Fry managed to get the video started and swaggered back to the couch. While he had been up Nibbler had stolen his seat and now refused to give it back. After a moment of trying to shoo the animal away Fry was left with no choice but to sit _directly_ next to Leela, so close their shoulders were touching. Neither of them noticed the smug look on Nibbler's face that indicated he had done it on purpose. Over a thousand years ago he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

His close proximity to Leela was making Fry flustered. He was loving the physical contact, but was a little nervous of what Leela's reaction was going to be. He chanced a quick glance at her. She looked a little unsure, her body was tensed, but she wasn't moving away though she had just enough room on her other side to put a few inches between them if she wanted. A few long moments slipped by before Leela seemed to arrive at a decision. She took a deep breath and forced her body to relax. Fry sent up a silent thanks to whichever God seemed to be on his side tonight.

While the opening credits played they divided up the entrees and split a packet of Lemming Sauce. The familiarity of the old movie loosened Leela's mood considerably and soon a contented smile took up residence on her face. It didn't take her long to get completely entranced in the plot and while she watched the movie Fry watched her.

It meant so much to him to see her there, whole and alive and happy. Sure it had been eight days since she had awoken and he had seen her every day, but sometimes while looking at her he would remember the fear and it would all come rushing back and instead of being over a week ago it was suddenly yesterday. He never wanted to feel that fear again. Filled with a sudden and intense desire to hold her, to prove to himself that she was really there and this wasn't all some elaborate dream brought on by his desperation, (which would explain why she'd been so patient with him,) he performed the age old 'Yawn and Stretch' maneuver and draped his arm across the back of the couch before slowly allowing it to drop onto her shoulder. Without missing a beat Leela unknowingly relaxed into his touch and leaned her head against him. He stared at her in awe. It all certainly _felt_ real. Real and wonderful and she smelled so good…

"Did you just sniff me?!"

"No! It was …uh cat hair! It went up my nose!"

Beside them Nibbler smacked his face with his paw. "_Dear Lord_," The Nibblonian Ambassador thought to himself. "_Casanova this guy certainly isn't_."

Leela stared hard at Fry for a moment, but the call of the movie was too strong and she allowed her attention to be drawn away and after a few minutes more her head once again found Fry's shoulder. This time he was careful not to sniff her.

What the movie was actually about, Fry never knew. He never once glanced at the screen. Instead he watched the expressions change on Leela's face as she reacted to the story. At some point he had unconsciously begun rubbing her upper arm and she had responded by snuggling against him.

Eventually the movie came to an end and Leela finally realized how close she and Fry had curled together. She also realized, with an edge of surprise, how comfortable she was and that she had no real desire to disentangle herself from his grasp. Intellectually she knew she should pull away. Sitting as she was would only encourage him and she would never be able to rid herself of his clumsy advances. It might hurt him now but would only help him in the long run. Now if only she could get her body to obey…

Awkwardly they looked at everything but each other hoping to find any kind of distraction.

"We uh, we forgot about the cookies." Leela stated softly once she noticed the bag sitting on the table.

"We did didn't we."

She leaned forward to grab the bag which pulled her out of Fry's arms. But when she leaned back he reclaimed her shoulder as his. She let him. Opening the bag she took a cookie for herself and then offered one to him. It gave them a topic of lighthearted conversation, which eventually digressed to other small shops around the same area of town as the bakery. Fry mentioned the Swedish Novelty shop he had wandered into a few weeks ago and Leela confessed that she kept the stress toy he had bought for her on her bedside table. He smiled, pleased.

"So," Fry started, "you've been getting to spend lots of time with your parents. That's gotta be fun."

Leela smiled softly. "Yeah. It's been like a dream. Being with them is everything I ever wanted as an orphan, but…" Her smile faded as she trailed off.

"…But?" Fry prompted, concerned.

"Well, first the coma, then the life support, now seizures… You know my relationship with them is still new. I've only had them back in my life for about four months. What if-" Once again she trailed off.

"What if what?"

Leela stared down at the carpet, her answer was barely audible. "What if they decide I'm not worth the trouble I cause?"

"Leelaaaa." Fry scolded gently. "That's stupid. You'll _always_ be worth the trouble you cause."

Her smile reemerged. "Thanks …I think."

Nibbler, who had been dozing during much of the movie and subsequent conversation suddenly jolted upright and began chattering loudly.

Leela groaned, "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me! _Now_?"

His response was a long low wail. Fry looked back and forth between them, completely bewildered.

"What's happening?" He demanded.

"I'm about to provide more subject matter for your nightmares."

His eyes widened fearfully. "What - I don't- What's gonna? You're not…"

She nodded.

"Ack! No!" His grip on her arm tightened. "What'aido?!"

"You can stop bruising me for a start." He let go of her arm with a whimper.

"Now don't panic." She told him sternly. "All I need you to do is watch me and make sure I start breathing again after."

"But what if… what do I… Leela?" Her eye had relaxed into a half-closed, unseeing stare and her head slumped forward. Immediately afterwards her alarm went off and the shrill noise caused the pets to start shrieking. Fry watched, petrified, as the first of Leela's tremors started.

"Oh man oh man oh man…"

He wrapped his arms around her as he had during the movie and held her gently. If this was what it had been like for her parents the first time it happened no _wonder_ Munda had been such a wreck over the phone.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man…"

After what felt like approximately three eternities Leela inhaled sharply and her eye shot open. Disoriented she glanced around. She would have come to her senses a lot sooner had Fry not responded to her wakefulness by grabbing her by the shoulders placing his face directly in front of hers and speaking like she was deaf.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?! KEEP BREATHING!"

She shoved him away. "Shut up! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? It looked horrible!" He asked shakily.

"I'm okay, I promise." She said gently, mindful that this was the first seizure he had actually witnessed.

"Did it hurt?" He whimpered, "It looked like it hurt."

"No, it didn't hurt." She promised. "That was just my facial muscles contracting. I was unconscious. I didn't feel anything."

Fry didn't look convinced. He was still staring at her like he expected her to liquefy all over the upholstery. Even Nibbler, who had been present for all of her seizures, was watching her with an edge of wariness. She sighed.

"I guess we both know what you'll be having nightmares about tonight."

"_Tonight_? Try _forever_! I'm never gonna sleep again!"

Leela was silent for a few moments. The old familiar guilt was beginning to rise up.

"What do you normally dream about?" She asked, "I mean, when you have the nightmares about me."

Now it was Fry's turn for a moment of silence. "It's different every night." He said at last. "The only thing that's the same is that you're in some kinda danger and you need me. But I just can't get there no matter how hard I try. The dream I had last night, you were drowning, and I was on the beach and no matter how fast I ran I never got any closer."

"I can swim."

"You were being held down."

"I can take care of myself just fine."

"You could take care of yourself just fine when you got stung. Didn't keep it from happening. There's all kinda things that could happen to you. You could get hit by lightning, hit by a car, bit by a shark, spontaneous human combustion..."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I am _not_ going to die of spontaneous human combustion."

"You don't _know_ that!" Fry insisted seriously. "No one who dies of spontaneous human combustion _knows_ they're gonna die of spontaneous human combustion. That's what makes it _spontaneous_."

"Besides," he continued, looking down into his lap and playing with the hem of his jacket. "I don't care how it happens. I just don't want it to happen to _you_." He looked up at her with an utterly pathetic expression. "You're not allowed to ever die, okay?"

He looked so vulnerable. Leela couldn't help the little lump that was rising in her throat.

"I won't if you won't."

Fry smiled softly at her. "It's a deal. Cause anything that wants you hasta go through me first."

Leela frowned in dismay. "Fry…"

"I mean it!" He stated shrilly. "I'm not gonna let anything like in my dreams happen to you for real. I'm just not. Once was enough."

"You didn't _let_ anything happen to me." She pointed out softly.

"And I'm never gonna." His gaze met hers, unwavering. "Cause I love you. And even if all we ever are to each other is friends, I'm always gonna love you and I'm always gonna do whatever I can to keep you safe." He took her hands in his. "Cause I'd rather die than live in a future that you're not a part of."

Leela had never been more floored in her life. She stared dumbly at him trying her damnedest not to cry.

He misinterpreted her silence and tearful expression and looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Don't be sorry. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Don't take it back."

"Well I was never gonna take it _back_, I just didn't wanna make you _cry_ is all."

She leaned towards him as he reached for her. Her arms encircled his neck and she tilted her head towards him. He held his breath in anticipation of her…

…as the front door opened and Munda stepped in.

"Leela, I'm ho-" She froze as she processed the scene before her. Her daughter and her nice friend wrapped in each other's arms both with expressions like deer caught in headlights. Munda looked startled for a moment, but that look was quickly replaced by the largest smile she was physically capable of wearing.

"Don't mind me." She stated as she headed for the stairs. "You two just continue with whatever you were doing." She sent Leela a knowing look. "I mean it, don't let me interrupt."

After Munda's retreating form had disappeared from view Fry glanced towards Leela. She looked horribly embarrassed. Just as he feared, the moment had passed. Turned out God wasn't on his side tonight after all.


	23. I Fought the Stairs and the Stairs Won

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Two: I Fought the Stairs and the Stairs Won**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
8:32 am  
Recovery: Day 9

"He was putting the moves on _my_ daughter, under _my_ roof, on _my_ couch?!"

Munda sank the can opener into the large lid of Kibbles&Snouts and raised her eyebrow at her husband as Nibbler danced in excited circles around her ankles.

"It was only a kiss. Not even that, I interrupted them. Besides, I thought you liked Philip."

Morris sulked. "…I do, but …on my _couch_? I _sit_ on that couch!"

"What's it matter?" Munda asked bemused, "Leela was conceived on the dining room table, and we still eat off it. Again, it was only a kiss, and Leela seems pretty determined not to let things between them get any further so I doubt you really need to worry about the virtue of your couch being tainted."

Nibbler's dancing stopped and he gave Munda a look of disgust. These people really knew how to take the joy out of breakfast. And tables. He shot a jealous look at Muffin and Fluffy, who having the advantage of not understanding much English were enjoying their morning meal without the interruption of the gag reflex that was threatening to rise up in him. But it would be a crime to allow such a perfectly good can of Snouts to go to waste so he began to choke it down trying desperately to think of _anything_ other than what took place on that table a little over twenty-eight years ago.

He was about halfway through when a familiar ominous tingle shot up his spine. "_Oh no_…" He thought. "_She has no warning_." He whirled around and ran out of the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him, wailing at the top of his lungs while desperately hoping it wouldn't matter if she had advance warning or not.

KA-THUNK-ATHUNK-_BAM_!

The crash was immediately followed by the monotone trill of Leela's seizure alarm.

The startled parents stared at each other in frozen horror before both launching themselves in the direction of the noise. Glancing quickly around the living room Munda spotted her daughter.

"Oh God, Leela!"

The young cyclops was lying in a crumpled heap at the base of the stairs. Still in mid seizure it was impossible to tell how severely she was injured though the small puddle of blood beginning to pool on the carpet indicated she had taken quite a blow to the head.

Standing at her side Nibbler stared horrified, with all three eyes open wide. Though it wasn't something he generally advertised, he had always had a morbid fear of blood. So much so in fact he had taken to eating anything alive in one giant gulp so that he wouldn't have to look at any left over carnage. And seeing the thick red liquid slowly make its way down the forehead of someone he genuinely cared about was seriously wigging him out. He slowly reached out a paw to touch her, then thought better of it and took a step back. Whining helplessly he looked towards Morris and Munda for assistance.

Munda made a desperate dash for the phone while Morris knelt down beside his daughter and cautiously checked her for other injuries. He was afraid to move her too much, worried about her neck and back, but he did what he could to make her comfortable.

The seizure itself was a relatively short one and it wasn't long before she went limp. Delicately, Morris shook her shoulder.

"Leela? …Kitten, can you hear me?"

She didn't stir. Evidently the hit to her head had been severe enough that had the seizure not rendered her unconscious the blow would have.

Morris looked over his shoulder. "Munda, she's not waking up."

Munda blanched as she turned back to the ambulance dispatcher. "Please hurry," she whimpered. "We don't know how bad she's hurt."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
9:12 am  
Recovery: Day 9

"There we go, almost done." The paramedic gently wiped away the blood before beginning to cauterize the wound with his laser pen. Leela stared blearily at him as he worked. She had been moved to the couch after finally awakening and was being held upright by Morris who she was leaning heavily against. Munda stood off to one side with Nibbler in her arms, to keep him out of the EMT's way. He watched the man like a hawk and growled whenever something he did made Leela flinch.

"You are one very lucky lady." The doctor stated as he finished up.

Leela gave him a groggily blank look. "What?"

"You took quite a blow to the head. You're lucky you didn't fracture your skull."

"Who?"

Morris, Munda, and Nibbler exchanged concerned looks.

"Should she be this… fuzzy?" Morris asked as he repositioned his arm around Leela's shoulder to keep her from sliding off the couch.

"She has a slight concussion, but she'll come around." He began packing up his supplies while his partner conferred with the hospital on her cell phone.

Munda anxiously stepped forward. "Wait, that's it? You're done? But she lost so much blood, are you sure she's really alright?"

"Wounds to the head and face have a tendency to bleed out of proportion to the actual severity of the injury. Makes them look a lot worse than they actually are. But everything checked out. Her blood pressure is decent, there's no signs of any fractures or internal bleeding. She's gonna have one spectacular bruise by tonight and she'll probably be pretty sore, not to mention the headache she's gonna have for the next few hours, but your daughter is going to be fine."

Munda nodded, mollified, as Nibbler wiggled out of her tentacles and leapt into his owner's lap. Leela tried to focus her blurry vision on him so she could figure out which of the two Nibblers in her lap she should be reassuring. She only succeeded in making herself dizzier and eventually gave up. The paramedics gave Munda some final instructions before heading out on their next call.

"You think you can sit up on your own?" Morris asked concerned.

Leela nodded drunkenly. "I'm fine."

Slowly Morris let go of her ready to grab her again if needed. She kept herself upright just long enough to convince him she had it covered before suddenly falling over sideways onto the cushions, dropping Nibbler to the floor in the process.

"Leela!"

She waved him off, slurring her words slightly. "'M fine… comfy… gonna nap-" She was asleep almost before she finished her sentence. Morris stood, positioned her legs on the couch and draped a light blanket over her before stepping over to Munda.

"Never a dull moment in this house, huh?"

She nodded. "Monotony is so underrated."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
11:14 am  
Recovery: Day 9

"Awww not now, ten more minutes!" Leela buried her face in the couch cushion and reached out to smack what she thought was an alarm clock. But instead of silencing the noise she heard a startled yelp.

"Oh, Muffin, I'm sorry…" Waking up fully she sat up as Munda walked across the room to answer the door, the actual source of the noise. "That's probably Philip honey. Are you up to visitors?"

Leela stared at her mother in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Munda gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, right. That."

"Hi Mrs. Munda!" Fry greeted cheerfully as he was ushered in.

"Go easy on her Philip, she's had a rough morning." Munda murmured so only he could hear.

He gave her a questioning look but she simply shook her head. It was Leela's story to tell, not hers.

His concern and curiosity piqued he made his way to the couch. Leela moved her legs to allow him a space to sit.

"You missed the show." She told him.

"Oh?"

"I fell down the stairs, hit my head on the banister. I think I left a dent."

Fry recoiled, horrified. "In your head?"

"No! In the banister!"

She moved her bangs to allow him to better see the dark purple and black mottled bruise that was already starting to spread down the side of her forehead. "Split my head clean open. Bled all over the carpet."

Fry blanched. "Holy _crap_! Are you _okay_?"

"I'm seeing single again."

Fry reached up and cautiously poked her bruise. "It still hurt?"

She flinched away from him, irritated. "It didn't till you did that."

"Oh! Sorry." He quickly lowered his hand and looked away guiltily. When he did he noticed something on the easy chair. "Holy nuts! That cat caught a snake!"

Leela glanced over to where Muffin lay. She had Fluffy pinned firmly under one paw and was aggressively grooming the top of the snake's head. Fluffy was struggling for all she was worth but was unable to wiggle free.

"She didn't catch a snake." Leela explained. "Muffin's a mutant too. She has Fluffy in place of a tail."

Fry's face lit up. "That snake's name is Fluffy?"

"Dad thought it was funny." Leela crinkled her nose in affection. "He has the weirdest sense of humor.

"I thought the cat was your moms."

"Muffin belongs to mom. Fluffy is dads."

Fry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That would make for a really interesting custody battle if they ever got divorced."

"_Fry_!"

"Do they ever fight?"

"No!" Leela insisted, affronted. "They have the _perfect_ relationship!"

"I meant the cat and snake." He corrected sheepishly.

"Oh. Uh, not that I've ever noticed."

"I wonder who would win. The cat would be all Mrow! And the snake would be all Hiss! But the cat has bigger teeth, and claws. But the snake has this action going." Fry wiggled his arm around in imitation of a wildly flailing snake. "But the cat could swallow the snake, but if she did she would never be able to finish cause eventually she would hit her own butt so she'd have to throw up, but if she couldn't she would be stuck being all round. Like a donut cat. But the snake would still be all eaten and I bet your dad would be mad."

Leela stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to pretend that was the concussion talking."

Fry's eyes widened. "You have a _concussion_? Oh man, I've had those. They hurt. Remember the last one I got?"

"You mean the lamp incident?"

Fry chuckled at the memory. "Hehheh yeah, goooood times. At least, the parts of it I can actually remember."

She shook her head amazed. "It astounds me that you've survived this long."

"Like you're one to talk miss two-weeks-in-a-coma!" Fry sneered semi-good-naturedly at her.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on making a habit of that."

"Good. Cause you're no fun to talk to when you're unconscious."

"I'll bear that in mind."

Fry grinned at her and she was left with no choice but to smile back.

"So," Leela began looking a bit wistful. "What's been going on back at the office? I miss anything interesting?"

Fry thought for a moment. "Well, last week Zoidberg ate Hermes' box of paperclips and Bender took all the styrofoam cups from the kitchen and hid them in stacks of three in random places all over the office. He won't tell anyone why."

Leela's face brightened. "So it's pandemonium?" She asked hopefully.

Fry shrugged, oblivious to the extent of her interest. "No more than usual."

She deflated. "So everything's been going fine without me?"

"Yup. We go on deliveries, then we come home and watch TV. Same as always."

"So… my being away hasn't made any difference at _all_?"

"It did at first. We got to slack off. But then the Professor made Amy replacement Captain. She doesn't nag as much as you, but she doesn't let us sit around."

Now Leela looked stricken. "_Amy's_ Captain now?! Is she any _good_ at it?"

Once again Fry shrugged. "She doesn't completely suck. Bender gives her a hard time though. He wanted to be captain again, but Hermes wouldn't let him. I think that has something to do with the styrofoam cups, but I can't figure out what."

A look of insecurity crossed Leela's face but she suppressed it before Fry could notice. It would be mean to wish total calamity on Amy but Leela couldn't help but hope that things didn't go too smoothly for the intern. She did _not_ want to be out-captained by that shallow bubblegum princess. It would be too humiliating to bear.

"Oh!" Fry stated as he suddenly remembered, "Hermes fixed the Jury Duty thing, so you're not under arrest anymore."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

Both running short of conversation topics the pair was silent for a few moments. Had they not known each other as well as they did the silence would have been awkward. Finally Fry spoke.

"When are you coming back to work? I miss seeing you all the time."

"You _do_ see me all the time."

"An hour a day is not 'all the time'."

"It's a good portion of the time."

"Well I wanna bigger portion." Fry whined pathetically.

"That's sweet, I guess. But I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully as soon as these seizures stop. A week maybe?"

"And then maybe we can have another movie night?"

Leela considered for a moment. "We'll see."

"Woohoo!"

"'We'll see' doesn't mean 'yes'. 'We'll see' means 'We'll see.'"

Fry shook his head stubbornly. "You interpret it your way and I'll interpret it mine"


	24. A Ticking Timebomb Explodes

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Ticking Timebomb Explodes**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
4:45 pm  
Recovery: Day 9

Leela could almost feel her blood pressure rising. It wasn't that she was ungrateful of her parents' extra attention, but there was really only so much hovering she could take.

"Mom, I've got it. I promise, I'm _fine_." Trying her best to ignore her mother's nagging she approached the sink and deposited her dishes. Munda had wanted to do it for her, so she wouldn't have to leave the safety of the couch, but Leela was far too independent to allow herself to be waited on hand and foot. She wasn't an invalid and there was no reason she couldn't walk the thirty-or-so feet to the sink unescorted. Munda evidently disagreed. How exactly her mom thought she could possibly injure herself with a plastic bowl and a spoon Leela could only guess. Either way tempers were beginning to wear thin.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't let me take those for you. You shouldn't be up and around in your condition!"

"What 'condition'?" Leela demanded. "I fell, it happens, life goes on."

"It wouldn't if you'd broken your neck on the way down!"

Exasperated Leela crossed her arms. "But I didn't break my neck. I'm still here, neck fully intact, and completely capable of returning my own dishes, feeding my own pet, and doing my own laundry."

"Is that so?" Munda asked angrily with her tentacles on her hips. "And what if you had another seizure while doing your laundry? You could hit your head on the edge of the machine when you passed out! And what about feeding Nibbler? Those snout cans weigh a good fifty pounds! If you collapsed under one of those you could crush yourself! And the dishes! If you fell bringing those in here just now you could've jammed that spoon right in your aorta! Then where would you be?"

Leela stared at her mother in amazed frustration. "You're overreacting." She stated flatly.

"Am I?! You nearly got yourself killed this morning!"

"Five steps! I fell down five steps! And the paramedics said I'm _fine_!"

"You _bled_ on the carpet!"

"I'm _so_ sorry I stained _your_ carpet with _my_ blood," Leela said with sarcasm creeping into her voice. "I'll be glad to clean it up as soon as you let me near the 'Spray-and-Vac'!"

"Turanga Ayden Leela you are missing my point!" Munda screeched raising herself to her full height. "For the love of Saint Konmari, what do I have to do to keep you safe? Wrap you in bubble wrap?!"

"I'd love to see you try it." Leela growled coldly, not taking too well to being yelled at.

"Damn it Leela why is it so hard to let someone take care of you?!"

"Maybe if I'd had someone to take care of me when I was little it wouldn't be such a foreign concept to me now!"

Leela knew she had overstepped her boundaries the instant the words had left her. Absolutely horrified she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Munda looked like she'd been shot. She gaped at her daughter at a complete loss for words.

"I am _so_ sorry." Leela whimpered shrilly. "I didn't mean it. I don't even know where it came from…"

"No… it's… it's a valid point…" Munda said softly still looking a little dazed. "You're right. I'll back off." With that she turned and numbly walked away.

"No, Mom! Mom _wait_! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

An hour later when Morris returned home from work he was startled to find his daughter lying face down and motionless, spread limply all over the couch. He approached with concern.

"Leela?"

Her response was a muffled sniffle.

"I'm a terrible daughter." She whimpered.

Morris knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her back as he replied softly. "Of course you're not, don't be silly."

"I fought with Mom. I think I made her cry."

"What happened?"

Leela pushed herself upright, allowing Morris to take a seat beside her on the couch. She recapped the argument that had taken place and shamefully repeated her parting shot.

"Low blow Leela." Morris said looking devastated. "_Very_ low blow."

"I _swear_ I didn't mean it!"

"We did the best we could."

"I know, I know!" The young cyclops buried her face in her hands. "I didn't even mean to say it, it just came out of nowhere and then I couldn't call it back!" Her expression turned vulnerable and fear filled. "Should I leave? Do you think she still wants me here?"

"_Leela_!" Morris reprimanded, shocked. "Your mother loves you way too much to throw you out over an argument, and I wouldn't allow it anyway!"

"But I was so cruel. And now she won't even look at me. I know Fry would stay with me if I asked him to, so I have somewhere to go if she wants me to leave."

"She doesn't. Trust me. She would hit the roof if you even suggested it." Morris said sternly. "You should really apologize to her though."

"I have!" Leela insisted looking pained. "Over and over! She keeps saying it's fine and she's not upset but it's obvious that she is. Nothing I say seems to help. And I still don't even know why I said it!"

"…I guess it makes sense that you would have some unresolved anger at us for abandoning you." Morris said looking downcast.

Leela balked, horrified. "But I don't!"

"Leela, if you don't talk about it it's just going to build up until you explode again."

Leela hunched her shoulders and stared miserably at the carpet.

"Talk to me, Kitten."

Leela hesitated for a moment before saying softly: "I just don't understand how you could do it. I was your baby. How could you just turn around and walk away?"

"We wanted you to have a be-"

"_No_," Leela interrupted, "I understand the _why_. What I don't get is the _how_."

At Morris' apologetically bewildered expression, she struggled to find a better way to explain herself. "Fry told me that while I was unconscious, he tried to leave me. But when it came down to it, he just couldn't. Even though he tried. If he couldn't, how come you could? He described it like standing in concrete. If you love me as much as you always say you do how could you turn around and leave thinking you would never see me again? I just don't under_stand_."

"I really wish I could explain it to you." Morris replied gently. "All I can say is that when you have children their needs come before yours. It's just part of being a parent. We were determined to do right by you even if it killed us. And believe me, it did. Don't think for one second that it was an easy thing for us to do. I can't even _count_ the number of times we nearly came up there to rescue you. Every time we checked in, which I assure you, was _often_, and saw how miserable you were, and how you were being treated, it took everything we had to continue to leave you there."

"I wish you would have come rescue me." Leela whimpered as she ran her hand roughly across her face.

"Sometimes I wish we had too." Her father confessed. "But what kind of life would you have had? You wouldn't be a space captain. You wouldn't have gone to the places you've gone to or seen the things you have. You wouldn't have the friends that you do, or Nibbler. You wouldn't have Fry. He adores you. You're his world. You deserve to be someone's world. And if you ever have children, having them with a surfacer gives you a better chance of their being normal and healthy. The sewers aren't a good place for fetal development. There's a high infant mortality rate down here, you could miscarry."

Leela looked thoroughly unconvinced. "I'm not sure twenty-five years of being alone was worth it." She said sadly.

Morris wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. "We didn't know you were going to be alone the whole time. We thought for sure you would be adopted right off. You were such a happy baby, and such a people-person we thought you would have no trouble finding a family. And we _never_ thought you would be treated so cruelly by everyone. Aliens are usually accepted outright. Especially the prettier ones. We thought your life would be okay."

"Would you have still left me if you had known it was going to turn out the way it did?"

Morris was silent for a long while. "I honestly don't know Leela. I honestly don't."

He gave her a gentle hug and rose to his feet. "I'm going to go talk to your mother, alright?"

Leela nodded. "Tell her I'm sorry?" She asked plaintively.

"I'll do my best Kitten."

Forlornly, she watched him head off down the hall in search of Munda who had taken refuge in the dining room. Sensing her unhappiness Nibbler leaped lightly into Leela's lap and rubbed against her arm, purring encouragingly. When she failed to respond he rolled onto his back and pawed at her until she obliged him and rubbed his tummy.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with me." She muttered to him. "They do their best to take care of me and I reward them by making Mom cry and making Dad think I blame them for my childhood. How horrible am I? Like they don't have enough to deal with without me being difficult."

Nibbler chattered at her.

"At least I haven't alienated you yet. Although knowing me, I bet I'll manage it sooner or later."

* * *

Morris entered the dining room and silently took a seat next to his wife who was staring pitifully at the grain of the wooden table.

"Oh Morris, she resents us." She said sadly.

He placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort before responding. "It was unfair of us to expect her to get over being raised as an orphan just like that. We have to give her time."

Munda finally raised her gaze from the table. "Give her time? She's hurting _now_. What good are we to her if we can't fix it?"

"We're not _supposed_ to be able to fix everything. We're just supposed to help what we can and be supportive for the stuff we can't."

"I feel so useless." Munda sighed. "All these horrible things keep happening to her and I can't stop them. I'm trying to help but I just keep irritating her."

Morris thought for a moment on how to respond, but before he could Muffin leapt onto the table with a loud meow. She was quickly shooed down by Munda who understanding Muffin's vocalization perfectly glanced over her shoulder to verify that her understanding was correct. Seeing that it was, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood.

"The animals are hungry. I might as well feed Nibbler too or Leela'll want to do it herself."

* * *

Purring softly, Nibbler had just fallen into a light doze on Leela's lap when he heard his most favorite sentence in the world being called from the kitchen.

"Nibbler, dinner!"

On his feet in a flash he launched himself across the couch, before forcing himself to stop so suddenly he nearly fell off the edge. He hesitated, torn. Leaving Leela unattended so that he could eat had led to disaster that morning and he didn't want to be responsible for another accident. He turned back towards his mistress, who was watching him with concern, and whined pathetically.

"Go on, go eat."

Nibbler looked longingly towards the kitchen, the aroma of snouts already torturing him, before sitting down and giving Leela his most pathetic puppy-dog face.

"What's up with you? I know you're hungry. Go eat."

When he failed to get up, and whined even louder, realization set in. As well as angry frustration.

"Not you too! _I'm_ the master here. You're the pet. _I_ do the care giving. I don't need you glued to my side, there's nothing you could do to help me anyway! Now _go_!"

All three of Nibbler's eyes widened and he fell silent. Leela _never_ raised her voice at him like that. Hurt, he hunched low and began whining in earnest.

"Oh lord," Leela muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm doing it again. I'm sorry Nibbler. You didn't deserve that." She opened her arms to him. "Come here, Schnookums."

Still crouched low he slowly crawled into her arms allowing her to pick him up.

"If you'll forgive me I'll stay in the kitchen with you." She promised him as she stood. He immediately began purring and licked her cheek.

But entering the kitchen meant facing her mother again. Their eyes met very briefly before both had to look awkwardly away. Leela deposited Nibbler gently on the floor where he ran to his dinner and began scarfing like he hadn't seen food in a month.

Morris watched as his wife and daughter carefully avoided eye contact with each other. They both looked so uncomfortable, and clearly had no intention of starting a conversation on their own accord, so he decided he'd intervene.

"Leela? I believe you had something you needed to say to your mother?"

Leela fidgeted and began wringing her hands together. "m'sorrymom." She mumbled as she stared at her feet.

"I already told you it's okay." Munda responded gently, also keeping her gaze averted.

"Good. Now hug." Morris ordered.

Leela stepped quietly over and she and Munda briefly embraced.

"I'm not feeling the love." Morris complained, when they pulled apart.

After a moment's hesitation, and a cautious glance at each other, the women rewrapped their arms around each other this time with substantially more warmth.

"See? Now was that so hard?"

Munda smiled limply at her daughter, still not quite making eye contact. She didn't blame Leela for whatever hard feelings she had about her childhood. And she wasn't angry. She already blamed herself for the hardships of Leela's life, but knowing Leela blamed her as well, even if only a little bit, hurt. She gently squeezed Leela's arm to comfort her then silently left the room.

Leela turned to her father and frowned helplessly.

"What?" He asked, "I thought that went well."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
7:45 pm  
Recovery: Day 9

Still upset over the evening's events Leela wallowed in misery on the couch. Morris had tried his best to lift her mood, but hadn't been successful. His daughter had unfortunately inherited her mother's ability for marathon wallowing. He'd eventually given up and went to work on Munda who was consoling herself with laundry.

Nibbler had been happy enough at first, to simply lay beside his human on the couch, but had eventually gotten bored. His solution had been to bring over all the available pet toys one by one trying to get a response. When he failed to get her to even acknowledge his existence he bit her on the hand and stalked off to find someone a little more appreciative of his presence. Leela glared at him as he left. Not only for biting her but for leaving her as well. Just because she didn't feel like playing tug-of-war with a slobbery chew toy didn't mean she wanted to be abandoned.

She was beginning to go back into pity mode when a knock on the door caught her attention. Dragging herself to her feet she hoped it was Fry. He always made for a good distraction. She didn't really know how to react, once she opened the door and saw Amy standing on the porch. The Planet Express Intern looked a little unsure herself.

"Is… Did something happen?" Leela asked.

"No, no nothing's wrong. I just thought you might like some company."

This confused Leela even further. She stared blankly at the younger woman for a few awkward moments.

"Can I come in?"

Wordlessly Leela stepped back and pulled the door open the rest of the way.

Grateful she'd made it this far Amy glanced around and tried to come up with a complement to break the ice.

"I love the texturing on the wall over there. Is that a faux finish? Very art deco."

"That's rust."

"Oh."

"Amy, why are you here?"

"To hang out," Amy responded. "We never hang out and I thought maybe we should."

"…Why?"

"You don't want to hang out?" Amy asked looking crestfallen.

Leela hesitated cautiously. "I didn't say that."

"Well great!" Amy plopped down into the armchair and clasped her hands together between her knees.

"So, how you been? ...I mean, other than like the seizures and stuff."

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

There was a long, silent pause.

"So, … uh." Amy searched desperately for a topic.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Amy, but let's be honest here. We have absolutely nothing in common."

"That's not true!" Amy insisted. "We're both girls, and we uh… we both work at Planet Express… Oh! And you're the surrogate mom to my babies! That makes us like family!"

"Does it?" Leela asked dryly.

"There's got to be _something_ we can talk about!" Amy said desperately.

Leela shrugged. "Well I definitely can't think of a topic."

"You know I don't hate you right?"

Leela's eyebrow shot up. "Well that certainly came out of left field."

"I know I already apologized back at the hospital for being mean, but I never actually said whether or not I hated you and I just wanted you to know cause I really don't!" Amy blurted out quickly.

"I never assumed that you did… but thanks."

"So we're cool?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We're cool."

Amy leaned back in her chair, relieved. "Oh good! I was really stressing about it and my psychology teacher said stress makes you age faster."

Now Leela's interest was piqued. "You take Psychology?"

"Child Psychology. But just for the semester cause I needed an extra credit. I was just gonna take something easy but my mom said it would make me a better mother. Also she promised to buy me my own nightclub if I made at least a 'C'.

"You know I majored in Child Psychology."

"You did? That's uh… surprising."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a counselor." Leela admitted, almost shyly. She'd never really discussed this topic with anyone before. The subject hadn't ever come up.

"You mean like a guidance counselor?" Amy asked looking dubious. "Like at a high school?"

"More like a social worker. I wanted to work with orphans."

"What made you pick that? I thought you wanted to forget anything orphan related."

Leela hesitated a moment before answering. Usually the crew hated when she launched into Orphanarium stories, but in this case Amy had specifically asked and therefore had only herself to blame.

"Well, when I was growing up they had me seeing a bunch of different counselors. Which was completely pointless. There wasn't anything wrong with me. It was everyone _else_ who had the problem." Leela's gaze darkened and turned inward. "So what if I stabbed a few of my tormentors with ballpoint pens. They had it coming." She stewed for a moment before snapping herself out of it and continuing. "Anyway, the counselors were useless. They never tried to help. Most of the time they couldn't remember why I was there, or even my _name_. So I decided when I got older I would become the kind of counselor I wish I'd had back then. Someone effective. Someone who at least _pretended_ to care. Someone who didn't work on the damned crossword puzzle during sessions."

"So what happened?"

"Graduated college, went to be screened for my career chip, got labeled a Cryogenic Counselor."

"What does that have to do with Child Psychology?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Amy looked horrified. "You mean you can get assigned a job you didn't go to college for?"

"You're assigned the job you would be best at. Just because you have a degree in something doesn't mean there isn't something else you could do better. Having a college education might help your chances at being placed somewhere you want, but it doesn't guarantee anything. But I wouldn't worry about it in your case. Your parents are rich enough to buy your way into pretty much whatever career path you choose."

Amy wrung her hands together nervously. "Oh God, I hope those Animal Husbandry classes I took don't come back to haunt me, I did really well in those classes!"

"Animal Husbandry?"

"There was this really cute professor…"

"Oh Lord. Do I even want to ask why you got into engineering?"

"Cute Professor." Amy answered sheepishly.

Leela rolled her eye. "Cute prof- not Professor _Farns_-"

"_No! No!_ Different Professor! Younger Professor!"

Amy looked sickened for a moment but then perked up. "Hey! We just had a conversation! And it didn't even suck!"

Leela was taken off guard. "You're right, I guess we did."

"Yay female bonding!"

Leela didn't feel especially bonded, but decided to allow Amy her moment. Maybe the Intern would be easier to share space with now. Time would tell.

Amy didn't hang around for too much longer after that, nightlife beckoned. She was, after all, a college student and therefore was obligated to partake in the monthly ritual of the sorority/fraternity 'Wholesome Chaperoned Scrabble Tournament' followed by the not-so-wholesome and not-so-chaperoned 'All Night Beer Bash'.

Leela wasn't particularly sorry to see her go. She liked Amy well enough and truly was grateful for her efforts at clearing the air, but the younger girl could be a bit much and Leela's mood had already been a bit sour to begin with.

When she once again had her solitude she attempted to pick up her pity party where she had left off but realized she wasn't really in the mood. Proper self-pitying required a certain mindset and Amy's interruption had ruined everything. She still felt down, but not down enough to really wallow. Which just left her feeling bored. She'd spent so much time practically living on her parents' couch she was surprised she hadn't started leaving permanent ass indentations.

She missed exercise. Not just for the physical benefit, three weeks away from the gym left her feeling a little on the flabby side, but for the distraction it offered as well. She could kill an entire evening without even realizing. But that wasn't an option now. If she attempted even a tiny little bit of cardio Munda would surely catch her at it and blow an aneurism.

So if she couldn't exercise her body she'd just have to settle for exercising her mind. Once again peeling herself off of the couch she walked over to the nearby bookcase and began skimming for something interesting.

"Now let's see… 'Studies in Statistical Exolinguistics', 'Martha Stewart's Head's Interior decorating on a budget', Crocodile Taming for Dummies', 'Illeria's Guide to Old New York on Five Dollars a Day', 'What your daughter's cooking says about _you_'."

Vaguely amused Leela pulled the book from the shelf and gave it a once-over. It was fairly new, but obviously well read as evidenced by the tentacle suction marks on the cover.

"I should bring her some of Bender's cooking and pretend it's mine." Leela muttered as she placed the book back alongside her father's copy of '101 uses for Vodka'.

It was definitely a rare insight into the minds of her parents, but didn't provide her with any literature of interest for herself. After a moment of self-debate she decided she might as well just call it a day and go up to bed.

She called for Nibbler, who upon hearing her voice crawled out of his hiding place beneath the easy chair and approached enthusiastically allowing her to pick him up. No sooner had she taken a step towards the staircase Munda came down the hall with the last of her laundry piled in a basket.

"Hello Leela." Munda greeted cautiously.

"Hello." Leela replied, equally as cautious.

"Heading upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, alright. Just give me a minute to put these away and I'll walk you up the stairs."

Leela blinked in surprise.

"Walk me upstairs? Why? Did you need to talk to me about something?"

Munda shifted her laundry onto her hip knowing her daughter probably wasn't going to like what she said next.

"I don't want you on that staircase without either me or your father with you."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Don't make me repeat it. You heard me." The older woman said with a sigh.

Leela bit her lip carefully monitoring every word she was about to say. "I don't need an escort."

"This is non-negotiable. You will not go upstairs without someone with you."

"I'm twenty-eight years old! If I want to go up a flight of stairs I'm damn well gonna do it!" Leela bristled.

"Not in this house you're not! If you don't want me to walk you up you are more than welcome to sleep on the couch!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

The women turned away from each other. Munda going to put the towels away and Leela flinging herself back down on the couch with a frustrated moan.

Nibbler tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He'd been around enough women in his lifetime, Nibblonian and Human, to know he didn't want to draw attention to himself when they were angry. This was made difficult by the fact he was still tightly clutched in his mistress' arms.

Munda returned, sans laundry, a few minutes later. Casting Leela an unreadable look she hovered near the base of the stairs.

"If you'd like to come up-"

"I'm fine here thanks." Was the stiff reply.

Pressing her lips together in a thin line Munda ascended for her own bedroom.

Leela stewed in her own juices for a bit while Nibbler continued to pretend he was invisible.

But Leela wasn't about to be told what to do. She knew her mother's bedtime ritual well enough to wait half an hour for Munda to get settled before sneaking up the forbidden stairs towards her room. She felt like quite the rebel as she sat Nibbler down at the foot of the bed and began changing into her pajamas.

* * *

"She gets it from your side of the family you know!" Munda stated accusingly as Morris slid into bed beside her. "None of my relatives were ever this hot-headed!"

Morris frowned slightly but smartly kept his mouth shut.

"She'd rather sleep on the couch than let someone help her up the stairs!"

Morris frowned again, this time in confusion. "What do you mean 'sleep on the couch'? I passed by Leela when I came in here. She was in her room."

"What? No, you had to be mistaken. She would never deliberately disobey me!"

Morris shrugged. "She's in there. I promise you."

Not wanting to believe him, Munda got to her feet and stalked down the hall. When she opened Leela's door, sure enough, there she was. She smiled smugly and waved.

Munda was too outraged for words. She glowered fiercely at her daughter then whirled around and stomped back down the hall.

"I don't know what's gotten into her!" She exploded once she had re-entered her own bedroom. "The way she's acting I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped dead just to spite me!"

"Munda, come on." Morris tried to reason. "Leela's a good girl. I think you're just pushing too hard. She's an adult. She's not used to taking orders. I thought we agreed to give her some space?"

"Give her some space, are you kidding? I'm not going to lose my child just because little-miss-self-sufficiency down there has a death wish."

"Munda, our relationship with her is too new to risk pushing too hard. You don't want to drive her away do you?"

"I'll worry about damage control later. When she's not dead. All I want, is to get her to survive till morning. Once that's accomplished, I'll work on keeping her around till next evening and so on until she's healthy. If she wants to throw a fit and act like a child, that's fine. As long as she's alive I can take what she can dish out."

"Mund-"

"I'm not gonna lose her again Morris. I'm not."


	25. Romantic Contemplations

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Romantic Contemplations**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
10:32 am  
Recovery: Day 10

Though she'd gone to bed feeling justifiably rebellious, Leela awoke just feeling mean.

The sight of Nibbler still asleep at the foot of the bed, on his back, his leg twitching as he dreamed peacefully was enough to make Leela want to kick him off the bed. How dare he be in such a good mood when she was in such a lousy one? Climbing out of bed she couldn't help but feel a teensy bit satisfied when the shifting mattress startled Nibbler out of his dream world.

He trailed behind her as she stalked out into the hallway where she almost literally ran into her father.

"You look like you're having a wonderful morning."

Leela scowled and remained silent.

"Come on, I'll walk you downstairs." Morris said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and attempted to steer her down the hall. But she dug in her heels and remained rooted to the spot.

"I don't need help."

"I know you don't sweetie," he said with a sigh. "But you're not the only one who will get yelled at if you don't let me walk you."

Leela grumbled crossly to herself but allowed herself to be led.

"Dining room's gonna be Switzerland, okay?"

Leela blinked in confusion.

"Neutral ground," Morris clarified. "I know you and your mom are in the middle of an argument but I need you to put it aside for now. I've already talked to Munda and we are just gonna have a nice peaceful family breakfast. You can yell at each other later."

Leela nodded silently.

If the dining room was Switzerland, it was Switzerland in the winter. When the Turanga women came into the same space there was a definite temperature drop. Even the pets seemed to feel it. Rather than begging their prospective owners for scraps they opted to keep a safe distance, watching warily from the other side of their food dishes.

Conversation was awkward and stilted at best though both women were trying at diplomacy.

Munda passed a serving plate in her daughter's direction. "Leela would you like some more sausage?"

Though she'd promised she would behave herself she couldn't help but snarking: "Ooh do you think I could handle all that by myself or would you like to cut it up first?"

"Switzerland…" Morris mumbled in a warning tone. Leela snapped her mouth shut and accepted the plate with no further comment.

At the end of the meal, when Munda began stacking dishes to take to the sink Leela felt a little twinge of sadness at not being allowed to help. Being mid-argument didn't stop her from wanting her mother/daughter bonding time. But even without the argument, dish-washing was on Munda's list of things too dangerous to do while seizure-prone and wouldn't have allowed it.

For the millionth time in ten days Leela desperately wished things could just go back to the way they were before she'd gotten herself stung. Back when Fry didn't cling to her like he was afraid she would disappear, and she and her mother had never raised their voices at each other. The longer this went on the harder it would be to sweep it all under the rug and pretend it never even happened like she normally tried to do when her life went wrong. Of all the mistakes in the world she could have made why did it have to be the one with consequences that lasted so damn long? Even the biggest of Fry and Bender's mistakes could be completely solved in a day or two tops. All in all, she'd had enough. She'd learned her lesson; there was no need for the universe to continue rubbing her nose in it.

When Fry showed up a half hour later for his daily visit Leela was more than happy for the company.

"I am so glad you're here."

Fry brightened. "Really?"

She led him into the living room and glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before she answered.

"Yeah. My parents have been driving me nuts. Or at least mom has." She corrected herself. "Although dad isn't doing anything about it, so technically that makes him an accessory."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"Mom's lost her mind. She doesn't think I'm capable of the most basic things. We've been arguing since last night."

"Actually arguing?" Fry asked, surprised. "Wow, I never thought you two would ever argue. What with the years of separation and all."

Leela frowned guiltily. "We wouldn't be if she would just back off."

"She just wants to keep you from getting hurt again. You could have really hurt yourself bad when you fell down the stairs. Your face is still all purple and blue." Fry said as he gestured towards her still very very visible bruise.

"You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"I _am_ on your side Leela, I'm _always_ on your side."

"No, you're on _their_ side." She said grumpily. "I thought you didn't like them anymore anyway."

"That was back when they were working against me. But we're on the same side now so I like them again."

"Oh really, and what side is that?"

"The side that wants to keep you around as long as possible. The side that doesn't want to ever hafta bury you."

Leela's expression softened.

"I really don't want to fight with my mom, or you. I really don't. I just don't want you all to see me as less than what I was."

"We don't see you as less Leela, but jeeze, you're not Superwoman; when you get hurt you gotta heal just like everyone else."

"She thinks I'm weak." Leela said sadly. "I let her see me _be_ weak and now she thinks I _am _weak."

"She does not!"

"She used to tell me how proud she was of me for making it on my own. She said I was the strongest person she's ever known. Now she doesn't even think I can wash a dish without mortal injury. She can't possibly be proud of me anymore." She bit her lip to hold back tears. She'd lost her mom's respect she didn't want to lose Fry's.

Fry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't look up to meet his gaze, though she leaned against him slightly.

"She's just worried about the seizures. I'm sure she'll treat you just the same as before once you're all healed."

"Other than the seizures I _am_ healed. And I'm not even having them as often as I did at the beginning."

"But you're still having them. And it only takes one to…" He fell silent.

Leela finally made eye contact. "Hey, I'll be fine. You know I always am."

"It only takes once." He repeated.

She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Despite what she'd said to Morris the night before Munda really was beginning to worry about the possibility of doing permanent damage to her relationship with Leela.

The pair had barely spoken all day. Even after holding Leela through two rather harsh seizures they'd been unable to talk to each other. Upon regaining consciousness Leela had pulled out of Munda's arms and withdrawn into herself. That wasn't the kind of relationship she wanted with her daughter.

She had no intention of dropping the safety issue. Leela's health was paramount. But there had to be a way to reach out to her.

"So what did you and Philip talk about today?"

Leela glanced up in surprise. She had been reading the mutant newspaper over her father's shoulder and hadn't really paid attention to the fact that Munda was even in the room.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

Munda shrugged. "Just making conversation."

Leela looked to Morris who raised his eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Nothing important really. Just random stuff."

It was a start. Thrilled that she'd managed to engage her daughter in conversation Munda continued with the topic.

"It's so sweet how excited he is to see you every day."

"I guess."

"You know it's so hard to find a man so devoted."

"Is it?" Leela asked dryly.

"You two seem to get on so well together. Are you _sure_ your relationship is purely platonic, or…"

Leela sighed and leaned her head back against the seat cushion. "Okay, why are you asking me all this? What's the big fascination with Fry?"

"Well, he's such a nice young man."

"If he's all that great, why don't you date him?"

Morris stifled a chuckle.

"That won't give me grand-babies."

Leela's eye went wide. "Oh dear lord you're the Wongs."

Munda didn't understand the reference so she ignored it. "I may have had to miss all your childhood milestones but that doesn't have to mean I never get to experience them."

"Planning on doing a little vicarious parenting there, mom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well _someone_ has to watch them while the two of you are at work. And there's no better source of free childcare than a desperate grandmother with empty-nest syndrome."

"But… with _Fry_? Do you have any idea how many times he's dropped Nibbler on his head?"

"Do you have any idea how many times your father dropped you on your head?"

Leela whirled around, horrified. "Daddy!"

Morris held up his hands in surrender. "You were slippery!"

"Babies are resilient." Munda continued. "And I'm sure Philip would make a fine father."

Leela buried her face in her hands. "How the hell did I let myself get sucked into this conversation?"

"We're your parents honey, awkward conversations are gonna be the norm."

"Well there's some fine print for ya." Leela grumbled.

"All part of the joy of parenting."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
1:16 am  
Recovery: Day 11

"You killed Fry! You killed Fry!"

The accusing faces of her friends glared down at her from the walls of her bedroom.

"You killed Fry!"

Leela leapt from the bed with barely suppressed hysteria. "Stop it! _Stop it!_"

She grabbed at the faces, ripping them right off the walls, silencing the voices. All except one, directly underneath her.

"You killed Fry." Bender stated matter-of-factly from under her feet.

The vacuum appeared out of nowhere but she didn't question it. She grabbed it and silenced his voice too.

"Okay, I'm _insane_." She said as she flung the vacuum away from her and sank down on her bed. "But I'm still sane enough to know it."

With a shaky, panicked sigh she looked down at the picture of Fry that gazed cheerfully up at her from her bedside table.

"The only time I feel all right is in my dreams. With you."

Slowly reaching for the jar of Space Honey she made her decision. "Three spoonfuls." She said softly to herself. "Then I can dream forever."

Before she could change her mind she ate the first two spoonfuls, counting down to herself. After the last one there would be no going back.

"Here goes. Goodbye waking world…"

She raised the spoon to her lips.

"Leela no!" The sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks as a random bee buzzed past.

"Listen to me, you don't wanna lie in bed like a vegetable and do nothing the rest of your life! I've tried it, bedsores hurt!"

The weight of it all was just too much and Leela doubled over, tears filling her eye. "Then what am I supposed to do?!" She begged.

"_Fight_ it!"

"I _can't_!"

"You can! The Leela I know doesn't give up this easily!"

He was right. She had never been one for weakness and she didn't want him to see her that way.

"Okay," She took a deep breath to steady herself as she dropped the spoon back into the jar. "I'll try."

The little random bee buzzed past her again threatening to re-shatter her grip on herself. "_Go away_!"

She flung the jar as hard as she could hitting the bee dead on. But instead of squishing, which would have been immensely satisfying for the Cyclops, it shattered into a raging swarm that quickly began to descend upon her.

With a sharp gasp Leela awoke, startling Nibbler right off the bed. He peered up at her through the darkness.

"You may want to rethink the whole 'sleeping at the very edge of the bed' thing." She told him as he leapt back up. Evidently he agreed with her choosing instead to sprawl himself across her midsection once she had lain back down. She stroked his back gently as her thoughts turned back to her dream.

"'Goodbye waking world'? Damn my subconscious is melodramatic." She muttered to herself.

Based on what Fry had told her, of what had happened in the hospital right before she had woken up, she had pieced together that if her 'dream self' had eaten the Space-Bee honey the real her would have very likely died. The thought kind of wigged her out. Dying had not been on the agenda for her dream self. She had just wanted out of the nightmare she had unknowingly been trapped in. Dying was one way of doing that, she supposed, but not the way she had been going for at the time. Besides, she was more of a do-it-yourselfer. Had death been her intention, well, she owned a gun. Odds were, her dream self did as well so what reason would her subconscious have to try and trick her?

Perhaps it wasn't a trick. Maybe it was just the bee venom messing with her brain. She didn't know. There was probably no point in trying to figure any of it out anyway, but in the middle of the night with no distractions it was hard to control where her thoughts led her.

She wondered what Fry was doing. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was a little after one. He might be asleep, he might not, he kept a pretty random schedule so who knew? He could possibly be trapped inside his own dream world right now. Trying to rescue her from some faceless danger but being unable to. She hoped not. She knew all too well how that felt and he was too nice a guy to deserve it.

Thinking of Fry, which she was beginning to do more and more often, brought her back to her own dream. She had been so ready to eat that honey and permanently place herself in the dream-within-a-dream world he seemed to inhabit. But why? To relieve her guilt? After all, she couldn't exactly feel guilty for killing him if he were standing by her side. Or was it simply to be in a world that didn't make her feel like she was slowly going insane? Or was it something else? She knew what that 'something else' could be, but it seemed absurd. He was just her friend. Nothing more. Her _best_ friend even. But that was it. The other option wasn't even worth looking at. So she shoved it aside only to have it come right back. Not wanting to think about it just made her brain that much more determined to force it on her. There was no denying that she cared deeply for him. That was no secret. He just wasn't dateable. Maybe if a casual fling was what she had been seeking she'd be more willing to give it a go. There would be nothing to lose. But with dreams of a family on her mind, a casual fling with no destination wasn't for her. She wanted substance. She wanted commitment. And neither of those words described Fry. She'd seen what passed as 'commitment' for him. It typically ended with him running for the hills. And with her luck, the running wouldn't happen until right after she had given him her heart. That kind of pain just wasn't worth the risk. Not only would she ultimately lose him as a lover she would probably lose him as the closest thing to a best friend she had ever had.

It also didn't help that he had an uncanny resemblance in personality to the one man she had chanced to give her heart to. That relationship had also ended with him running for the hills. Granted she was chasing him with a baseball bat, but that's what happened when you dared cheat on Turanga Leela.

She could easily love a man like Fry. It just wasn't practical. Keeping him at arm's length was the safe thing. And whenever she began to forget that, he would do something idiotic to remind her again. So all in all, the system worked. Eventually he would see that and give up.

But on the other hand, despite his usual fickleness he had shown nothing but devotion towards her. If she remembered correctly, he hadn't been on a date in over a year. Which in and of itself wasn't much of a surprise, he wasn't exactly a stud by any means; what was odd was that he didn't even seem to _care_. He was content enough just to spend time with her. He didn't even refer to her as a nag anymore as he had, often, during their first year of employment at Planet Express. It was almost as if she could do no wrong in his eyes. And speaking of eyes, other than his first initial reaction to seeing her for the first time, the whole Cyclops thing had never bothered him. Before Fry she could count the number of people who had accepted her outright on one hand. And he was probably the only man to ever tell her she was beautiful and actually mean it.

She chuckled softly to herself. A few months ago she had overheard Fry complain to Bender that she 'never gave him a second thought.' If he knew just how much time she actually spent contemplating him he would surely be quite flattered as well as even more frustrated to know that she focused more on weighing the pros and cons than actually looking at her own emotions. Had she been more the type to act on impulse alone he would have no doubt worn her resolve down. Especially now. A desperate two-week bedside vigil was incredibly hard to logic away. And of course he had the complete and total approval of both her parents, a situation she knew he would take full advantage of.

Idly she wondered what it was exactly that he saw in her. She didn't really see herself as being much his type. Generally she didn't see herself as being much anyone's type. As far as she was aware most people saw her as bossy, opinionated, naggy, stand-offish, and dull. As well as not much to look at. It was enough that when a man did show an interest in her she couldn't help but secretly wonder what was wrong with the guy that a person like her was the best he could get. But the little nagging voice in the back of her head (that sounded strangely like Warden Vogel from the Orphanarium), constantly reminding her of her unworthiness, never stopped her from flinging herself whole heartedly into any relationship she entered into. Those relationships all ended the same. And the little voice in her head got a little bit louder and a little more triumphant. Maybe she was trying too hard. Maybe she was too picky. Maybe she was unconsciously sabotaging herself. Or maybe love was something that was meant for others. Unfortunately those were questions she wouldn't be able to answer until she either found her match or reached the end of her life alone. In any case it was still way too early to buy a condo and start filling it with cats. There would be plenty of time for that when she reached one hundred. In the meantime she had her family and her friends and for now that was enough.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
11:16 am  
Recovery: Day 11

"Bat People."

"_Bat People?_"

Fry nodded. Her dream the night before had prompted Leela to ask Fry to tell her a little more about the dreams he had been having about her. He'd hesitated only a moment before launching into the story of the most recent one.

"They were like a bat, but they were people. And they made a noise like a cross between a t-rex, a pig, and a humpback whale. Kinda like "Sqqqeeeeriiiiioooo!" And then it skittered up the wall, onto the ceiling, and pounced you. Then it bit open your stomach and began feasting on your life blood."

"Makes sense." Leela said with a half-smile. "I _am_ delicious. So let me guess, if it bites you, you become one of them right?"

Fry frowned in annoyance. There was nothing funny about bat people. "No Leela, That's vampires. This is bat people. _Completely_ different set of rules. _Anyway_, I ran over to save you but it sees me coming and starts to drag you away by your innards."

"Good lord!" Leela exclaimed, eye wide. When Fry had nightmares, he had doozies.

"How do you think _I_ felt?"

"Probably not as bad as my dream-self felt."

He paused for a moment's thought. "Judging by all the screaming she was doing she didn't seem to like it much."

Leela sighed heavily. "And I was so hoping that once your subconscious ran out of plausible death scenarios for me the nightmares would stop. But no, we've moved on to bat people. What's next? Devil Lemurs? Hitler kittens? Spider Nixon?"

"Who says bat people aren't plausible?" Fry demanded looking affronted.

"The people behind 'National Geographic'."

"Who are they, some kind of experts?"

Leela raised her eyebrow and responded dryly. "Some kind."

"Pfft. What do they know. What with their fancy degrees and book learning. I bet they wouldn't know a bat person if it bit them on the ass,"


	26. Necessary Conversations

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Necessary Conversations**

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
8:36 pm  
Recovery: Day 11

After taking a moment to re-sketch a line in his notebook Morris leaned back to examine his work. Just that afternoon he had been commissioned to design a diamond anniversary bracelet for a young couple. The mutants may have been forced to substitute colored glass shards for gemstones but there was no shortage of gold and diamonds in the sewers thanks to bitter divorcees who flushed their engagement and wedding rings. Morris had always loved these types of jobs the most. Working with materials that surfacers would be proud to wear made him feel like he was accomplishing something legitimate.

Deciding he wasn't as pleased with that last line as he thought he was he erased it and was just about to redraw it when-

"You just don't understand!"

Startled out of his concentration Morris' arm jerked ruining the whole sketch.

"Awwww." He moaned.

"I would if you'd explain it!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!"

Morris sighed deeply. His women were in the middle of a screaming match. A pretty intense one if he could hear every word of it all the way upstairs. Both were stubborn and strong-willed, so if he wanted any peace to work he would have to once again play mediator.

"Leela you're making a big deal out of _nothing_!"

Morris stepped onto the staircase just in time to see Leela throw up her hands in disgust and storm straight past her mother and out the front door, slamming it behind her.

The anger on Munda's face instantly gave way to panic.

"Leela wait!" She took a step towards the door to follow, then stopped. Looking around helplessly she noticed her husband on the steps.

"Oh Morris do something! Get her back in the house! Don't let her get on that ladder!"

Morris rushed past Munda, who had begun to wring her tentacles together in anxiety. She vividly remembered Fry's explanation on what a hundred-plus foot fall would do to her daughter's body. That's why she couldn't go after Leela herself. In an effort to avoid her mother, Leela might very well try to escape to the one place Munda couldn't follow. The surface. And the only way out was up.

Luckily though, Morris wasn't forced to yank his daughter kicking and screaming off the ladder. She hadn't gotten that far. Instead she was standing a dozen or so feet in front of the house staring at her reflection in the mutagenic lake. Which in Morris' opinion wasn't that much better than being on the ladder. He approached with caution.

"Leela?"

"Leave me alone." She said without turning around.

"Please come back inside."

"I'd really rather not."

"Kitten, that's raw sewage; could you back up a few feet at least?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Leela finally took a few small backwards steps. By this point he was close enough to take her by the shoulder and gently turn her towards him. Though she was trying to hide it, there were tears in her eye.

"Leela," he began softly, "Honey, what happened. What caused this?"

"She won't let me do my own laundry." She said sadly.

Morris was so surprised he let go of her shoulder and straightened up. "That's it?" He asked incredulously.

With a wounded look Leela crossed her arms and turned back towards the lake.

"I shouldn't expect you'd understand."

Realizing he was on the verge of blowing it he retook her shoulder and turned her back around which she accepted begrudgingly.

"N-no, honey, I'm listening. Why is this such a big deal?"

Leela slumped her shoulders with a small sigh. "The only thing I've ever had, my whole life, that was truly mine that no one could take away, was my own self-sufficiency."

"No one's trying to take that from you."

"She's treating me like I'm completely incapable! All she does is fuss over me!"

"You never minded being fussed over before."

"There's a big difference between having your mom fuss over you because it makes her happy, and having your mom fuss over you because she thinks you _need_ it."

Slowly Morris was beginning to catch on.

"So… it's not actually about the laundry, but about how you think we see you now?"

"_Yes_."

Now Morris took her by both shoulders and knelt down slightly so they were eye to eye.

"Leela. I see you the same way I've always seen you. You're the strongest, bravest, most resourceful, capable person I've ever known. And I couldn't be _prouder_ to have you as my daughter."

Leela's face scrunched up as she lost the battle to control her tears. Morris swept her into his arms and held her tight.

"I wish mom still saw me that way." She whimpered.

"Believe me baby, she does."

"She can't possibly."

He held her out at arm's length so he could see her face. "If you were to just explain some of this to your mom…"

"I _tried_! What do you think we were fighting about? She thinks I'm just being silly."

"Then I'll talk to her."

"Yeah that'll convince her I can handle things on my own." Leela muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Hovering in the open doorway Munda watched the pair anxiously. They were talking too softly for her to hear what was being said, and the dim streetlamps made it hard to read their expressions though it seemed Leela might be crying. Finally, Leela wiped at her face and Morris began to lead her back in the house. Munda stepped aside to let Leela pass, which she did without looking at her. She turned questioningly towards Morris who said softly, "I need to talk to you alone for a sec."

He pulled her down the hall and into the laundry room, the only place he figured Leela wouldn't be able to overhear.

"Well, what did she say?" Munda asked almost before he had closed the door all the way.

"She thinks you don't respect her anymore."

"What? That's ridiculous! It's not true!" Munda insisted, looking shocked.

"It's what Leela believes. So it's true to her."

Munda shook her head as if it would help her make sense of it all.

"This is crazy. Only Leela would take not being allowed to do her own laundry and turn it into some sort of identity crisis."

"You're her mother. She wants you to see her as a capable adult."

"I'm not worried about her ability to take care of herself." She insisted. "I'm worried about the _seizures_. When she has them she _stops breathing_. She could essentially drop dead at any moment am I the only one that hasn't lost sight of that? What am I supposed to do? _Let_ her get herself killed?"

"Well… of course not." Morris replied. "But you have been policing her rather hard. Isn't there some kind of compromise you could reach? If it means that much to her let her do a few chores. Let her wash some dishes or-"

"Hand wash knives? Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, maybe not dishes, but her laundry at least. If she wants to walk around the house a bit, let her. Just make her promise to keep Nibbler with her. He's usually pretty good at giving her two to three minutes warning time. That's enough time for her to remove herself from a potentially dangerous situation."

"Nibbler's warning wasn't enough to keep her from falling down the stairs." Munda pointed out with a frown.

"Because he wasn't with her at the time, remember? He was in the kitchen with us. But seeing her fall seems to have shaken him up as much as it did us, he hasn't left her side since. He won't even eat if she isn't in the kitchen with him."

With her arms crossed Munda leaned up against the dryer thoughtfully. She still didn't look entirely convinced.

"As it stands now," Morris started, deciding to try a different approach. "Leela's stressed out all the time. And stress is bad for the immune system. I saw that on TV."

"I don't know… If I eased up and then something happened… I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But there's got to be a better way to keep her safe than putting her on couch arrest. She's stressed, you're stressed, it's affecting your relationship, you're getting into screaming matches and then she just goes behind your back and does the things you didn't want her to do anyway."

"I know." Munda said miserably. "I am so horrible at this mother thing aren't I?"

"Honey, of course not."

"I guess I could compromise a little. On some stuff. Slightly."

"I'm sure Leela would really appreciate it."

"But she'll have to keep Nibbler with her at all times."

"Of course."

"And some things will still be off limits until she's seizure free."

"Fair enough."

"And I reserve the right to change my mind at any moment for any reason or no reason at all."

"That's kinda pushing it."

Munda frowned peevishly. "It's the best offer you're getting; take it or leave it."

* * *

The sound of a throat clearing caused Leela to look up from her lap, which she'd been staring mindlessly at since her parents had gone to talk. Wondering what they were saying about her was making her crazy, though it looked now that she was about to find out.

"If you would like to do your laundry," Munda said slowly. "You're free to do so."

Leela's eye widened and she sat back in shock.

"You will leave the door open and keep Nibbler with you. Agreed?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah agreed."

Munda nodded sharply and walked away. Morris stepped forward to take her spot.

"How did… what… How did you _do_ that?!" Leela asked in amazement.

"I have amazing powers of persuasion."

Leela looked impressed. "Evidently."

"But Leela, this is a two-way street. She's giving a little for you and you're gonna need to give a little for her."

"We're both adults. I'm sure we can manage this."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
12:42 pm  
Recovery: Day 12

The next day passed in relative harmony. Munda bit her tongue during situations where she would otherwise have stood firm and Leela forced herself to tolerate some moderate hovering. It didn't relieve all of the stress, but at least the house was a bit quieter.

But there was one point of contention that neither would back down from. The staircase. It seemed to Munda that Leela had ascribed some sort of significance to the act of using the stairs unassisted. She had no idea what the symbology was; all she knew was that her daughter had nearly broken her skull on the stairs before and saw no need to risk recreating the event.

The difference in point of view on this subject led to a lot of glaring. And arguments that led to Munda lapsing into random alien languages when her temper ran hot enough. As Morris had explained to Leela after their first multilingual fight, exactly how angry Munda was could be discerned by what languages she yelled in. Cassian and Elvish were okay, but once she hit Aldarian it was time to end the argument or risk bodily injury.

Just one of the perks of having a linguist as a mom.

Since 'family bonding time' hadn't gone quite as planned, the best part of Leela's days turned out to be Fry's daily visits. He was still so happy just to have her around he was willing to listen to her complain about whatever she wanted just to spend the extra time with her. Though his constant chipper attitude could get a little grating at times, he made for a welcome distraction.

"Mom yelled at me in eight different languages this morning." Leela said after Fry had taken his usual seat by her side. "One of which may have been Klingon."

"Neat!"

"No. Not neat. Annoying."

Suddenly looking hopeful Fry raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya know, if you'd like somewhere else to stay you're always welcome to-"

"Absolutely not."

He shrugged, not looking too deflated.

"I was just throwing it out there."

"And I'm throwing it right back."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you would. No harm in offering though- oh I almost forgot."

Fry stood, suddenly yanking up his shirt exposing his stinger scar.

"What does this look like to you?"

"Uh, an aardvark?"

"I knew it! Bender keeps insisting it looks like half a circuit diagram for a class nine freighter ship's navigational chip, but I _so_ knew it was an aardvark!"

Leela looked pained. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"Do I ever! Look, when I flex the right way it looks like he's digging!"

"No, not the aardvark. I meant how lucky you are that you came out of it in one piece. Well, mostly in one piece. The damage could have been a _lot_ worse. Do you realize how small the odds are that we're both even sitting here right now?"

Fry's expression instantly sobered as he lowered his shirt.

"Yeah. I know. It was all I could think about after they pulled your life support. Sometimes you were having so much trouble breathing it was like you wouldn't make it another fifteen minutes let alone the rest of the night…"

Leela sighed. "So you understood the danger I was in, great, but what about the danger you put _yourself_ in? What were you even _thinking_ throwing yourself in front of me like that? You had to have known what would happen."

"There's knowing and there's caring. I knew. I didn't care."

"Fry!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you stop acting all surprised that I would do that kinda stuff?" He asked in annoyance.

"Do you even realize what it would have done to me if you'd died because of a stupid mistake_ I_ made?"

"Probably the same thing it would have done to _me_ if I knew I could've saved you but stood back and did nothing."

Completely unable to find a suitable response to that Leela decided to switch tactics.

"Well… fine. As your captain I order you not to do that anymore."

"With all due respect _Captain_… tough cookies. I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do. So there."

"Yeah, that's real mature."

"Like trying to pull rank was? What's the big deal anyway? You save me all the time. How come I'm not allowed to save you?"

"Because you don't know how to do it right."

Thinking she was referencing how he'd been unable to prevent her from being stung Fry's shoulders slumped and he looked ashamed.

"I did what I could. How was I gonna know it was gonna go right through me?"

"No, I meant when I go in to save someone I try to come up with a plan that will get everybody, _including myself,_ out without injury. When you try to save someone you just jump in front of them and hope for the best."

"I don't do that with everyone. Just you."

"The point is you do it period."

"Well, …worked so far."

"You can't rely on blind luck forever."

"I wasn't asking for forever; I was asking just for that one moment."

"Well one of these days Fry, those 'one moments' are gonna run out."

"As long as your moments don't run out first I'm okay with that."

Leela began to respond but Fry held up a hand to interrupt her.

"We've had this argument before Leela, at the hospital. And I don't care if we have it a bajillion more times it's not gonna change my mind. I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do. Just don't get into danger anymore and I won't have to do it."

"I just don't understand why you think I'm worth all this." Leela said softly.

"And I just don't understand why you're so sure that you aren't. Look, even Nibbler agrees with me." Fry pointed to Nibbler who was frantically pawing at the hem of Leela's t-shirt.

"He's not agreeing with you; he's trying to get my attention."

Fry's expression suddenly became panicked. "You're not about to have a seizure are you?"

"No. He's just hungry. It's time for his mid-afternoon snack. Come to think of it, I haven't actually had a seizure all day. Maybe I'm finally getting better."

Cheered by that thought Leela stood but almost immediately Nibbler's frantic pawing increased and he began crying a very familiar cry.

"That figures."

"So you're gonna…?"

"Yup. Yet further proof that the universe does in fact hate me." She flopped back down on the couch in preparation. "You're not going to freak out this time, are you?"

"No." He lied, his face already two shades paler.

As her eye glazed and her limbs slackened Fry quickly sat down beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from slumping over. After its customary five second lag her alarm went off, scaring the cat and making Nibbler whimper. But something wasn't right. To Fry's bewilderment Leela lay motionless. No shaking. No facial contractions making it look like she was in agony. With her limp form, glazed eye, and screaming alarm it almost appeared as if she had just dropped dead.

"Leela?" Fry asked knowing she couldn't respond but unable to control the panic growing inside him. Even Nibbler was pawing at her arm frantically with an equally frightened expression. Abruptly she sat up just as Munda came lunging down the stairs. The older woman stopped short, panting, and stared at her daughter in confusion as the alarm turned off.

"Did the alarm malfunction?" Munda asked.

Leela shook her head. "No, I had one. How long was I out?"

"It couldn't have been long. I was in the bedroom and I came running as soon as the alarm went off. It couldn't have been more than twelve or so seconds. You're not even out of breath!"

"But it was weird." Fry stated. "She didn't shake or twitch or anything. For a moment there I thought she'd just _died_!"

"I wonder if that means anything…" Munda muttered softly with a look of cautious optimism.

"If the only seizure I have all day is a twelve second microseizure, I'm not going to complain. The doctor said I should only be having them for about a week so it's about time for things to start winding down."

"All the same I want you to take it easy. There's no need to tempt fate."

Leela rolled her eye and sent Fry a look that clearly said 'see what I have to put up with?'

"Leela? Did you hear me?" Munda asked pointedly.

"_Yes_. I _heard_ you." Leela said snippily.

Munda replied only with her best motherly withering glare before heading back up the stairs.

"So much for your family bonding time being 'like a dream'." Fry said after Munda was out of ear shot.

"Oh it's like a dream." Leela said sourly. "A bad dream. This is not how everything was supposed to turn out. It's almost enough to make me wish I had stayed with you and Bender."

"Yup. You missed out." Fry agreed. "We could have stayed up all night in our pajamas sharing our deepest innermost secrets and playing drinking games with Bender until someone ralphs in the sink."

"I take that back. I'm better off here."


	27. Bat People

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Bat People**

Planet Express Hanger Bay  
2:32 pm  
Recovery: Day 13

Having freshly eaten the contents of all the office owl traps and feeling quite content about it, Zoidberg ambled across the hanger bay. He'd barely made it halfway before the roof retracted for the incoming P.E. Ship, allowing the downpour that had recently been outside, in. Being cold blooded, the icy water was a shock to his system and he went scuttling for shelter.

Since the ship - as well as the crew on it - was officially eight hours late in its return, Hermes and the Professor stood just at the edge of the safety zone ready to hear the explanation, confirm the package delivery, and offer either condolences to the survivors or reprimands, whichever the situation warranted. Once the ship had safely touched down and the stairs lowered, the pair stepped forward.

The first down the stairs was Amy looking very much like she had been mauled by a small bear or large dog. She wore a large bandage on the side of her neck, a sling on her arm and her hair appeared to have simply exploded. Right behind her was Fry. He appeared slightly less brutalized but sported several bruises of various colors and sizes and walked with a very noticeable limp. Last was Bender. Whistling cheerfully, there wasn't a dent on him anywhere.

"Where in Babylon have the three of you been?" Hermes demanded as soon as the crew had touched solid ground. "You were scheduled to be back here eight hours, sixteen minutes and twelve seconds ago! We have other deliveries on the roster, which makes you officially late on those too!"

"We were making that stupid delivery to Chiropterra. Me and Amy got attacked by the Chirons."

"This is an outrage!" The Professor shouted. "I specifically told you not to set foot on that planet! They eat anything made of warm flesh; only Bender could have made that delivery!"

"You never told us that!" Amy insisted shakily.

"Of course I did!"

"Did not!" Fry chimed in.

"I didn't? Oh my. I could've sworn I'd warned you about the en mass swarming and their love of fresh blood."

"We figured that part out ourselves." Amy added.

"And surely I mentioned that if cornered you can easily escape by exposing them to second hand smoke. They're incredibly health conscious."

Amy and Fry stared at the Professor in shock for a moment before both groaning loudly. Bender never went anywhere without a full stash of Zuban cigars.

"Like I would have given you my smokes anyway." Bender stated mutely.

Hermes began consulting his papers. "Enough chit chat; we have four packages that are already going to be late so-"

"They're going to be even later cause I'm going on break!" Fry announced.

"I hear that!" Bender agreed before starting to walk off.

"Absolutely not!" Hermes exclaimed. "Your lunch break was from eleven till noon!"

"Amy needs a rest and a blood transfusion before she's gonna be ready to travel again."

As if to illustrate this, Amy stumbled over nothing. Zoidberg rushed to her side, his face lit up.

"Finally my services are required! Right this way Amy; I'll have your blood sac inflated in no time!

Amy whimpered as Zoidberg dragged her to his office.

"And I'm not going anywhere until I've checked on Leela." Fry finished.

"If Amy has to sit out a mission I can substitute myself in her place. There's no reason these deliveries should be any later than they already are."

"Oh come off it Hermes." Fry snapped irritably. "Shouldn't you be off rescuing a calculator from a tree?"

Hermes crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow smugly. "My calculators don't climb trees, they're indoor only."

"I bet you have them microchipped too." Fry sneered.

"They are microchips."

With a huff of frustration Fry turned and began hobbling defiantly away. Infuriated and grumbling to himself he had forgotten all about the rainstorm until after he had walked out into it.

"Awww crap."

Figuring it was pointless to go back for an umbrella now that he was thoroughly drenched he made his way to the manhole cover. Opening it he stared down at the hundred-forty foot climb and sighed. He climbed down carefully, wincing every time he had to put pressure on his right ankle. Despite his soaked sneakers he was able to make it safely down and to the Turanga's front door. Leela opened it right after the first knock.

"I was wondering when the hell you were gonna show u- good lord, what happened to you?" She demanded after taking in his drowned rat appearance.

"Remember those bat people you said weren't plausible?"

"…yeah…"

"Turns out they're a lot more plausible than you thought they were."

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He snapped.

"Philip?" Hearing his voice Munda peeked over her daughter's shoulder.

"Good lord! You look horrible! Get in here this instant and let me get you dried off!"

She grabbed his arm with her tentacle and pulled him inside, Leela opening the door wider to let him through. They both noticed the limp at the same time.

"And you're limping! You poor dear!"

"It's just a sprain Mrs. Munda; I'm okay."

"Nonsense," she said as she steered him towards the couch. "You shouldn't be putting any weight on that. And I want that jacket, those shoes, and your pants."

"Uh… what?"

"You don't need to be sitting around in wet clothes. I'm going to put then in the dryer for you."

"But they're just going to get wet again when I leave." Fry said not really wanting to strip to his underpants in the middle of their living room

"I'll loan you an umbrella. Now come on. Off with them!"

Having someone around who would allow themselves to be mothered had Munda running in top form. Within minutes she had Fry on the couch down to his undies, a blanket draped over his shoulders, his ankle resting on a pillow on the coffee table and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

"I have _no_ idea why you complain when she does this kinda stuff for you." Fry said to Leela as he drank his cocoa. "Cause I can tell you right now that it's _great_."

"In small doses sure," Leela agreed. "But try living it for two weeks."

"After the night I've had I could live like this _forever_."

"Well are you going to fill me in or what? When you didn't show up I thought you'd forgotten me."

Though she hadn't actually meant that seriously, Fry looked shocked.

"Leela! I could _never_ forget you! Not even for an instant! We got sent on this stupid delivery and the Professor forgot to give us some important details. Like the freaking bat people!"

"Did anyone get their life blood feasted on?"

"Well, Amy's about a pint low. They kept going after her hair. I think they liked the smell of her shampoo. And I got my leg bit." He indicated his propped-up ankle.

"I thought you said that was a sprain."

"It is. I sprained it when I was trying to pull my leg outta its mouth."

"If only I had been there, I'm sure I coulda-"

"No!" Fry exclaimed. "I'm _glad_ you weren't there. I'm super-duper-gigantically-awesomely glad you weren't there! It was way too much like in my dream, I'da been way too scared for you if you'd been there. Then I woulda screwed up and you'd have gotten your innards eaten for sure!"

Leela pressed her lips together but decided not to comment.

"So while me and Amy were getting chewed on, Bender made it back to the ship and turned on all the headlights, and it scared all the bat people away."

Leela continued to look at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I'm waiting to hear the rest of it." She explained.

"The rest of what?"

"The rest of the story."

"That's the end. We got in the ship and came home."

"That can't be the end."

"Why not?"

"You snapped at me. When I first opened the door. We've come back from missions just as bad if not worse than what you've just described and you've never been that edgy after we made it all the way home. There's got to be something you're not telling me."

Fry sighed and reached up to brush a stray piece of damp hair out of his eyes.

"After we got away, when we were on our way back, I had another nightmare. The worst one yet."

"More bat people?"

"No, I dreamed this was all a dream."

Leela looked confused. "Dreamed what was all a dream?"

"This." Fry said gesturing to the two of them. "These past two weeks. I dreamed I woke up and we were back in the hospital and you were still in your coma and you'd never actually woken up and it was all just something I made up in my head so I wouldn't have to deal with watching you die. Which you did. At the end of the dream you finally died. That's the part that made me wake up."

Seeing his slightly teary expression and feeling a bit teary herself Leela took Fry's hand just as Morris walked in the front door. He hesitated in the doorway, taking in the scene: Fry clad in underpants making what appeared to be googly eyes at his daughter as they held hands on the couch. His expression was unreadable, but Fry squirmed all the same.

"Mrs. Munda's drying my clothes. They got wet. …In the rain."

Morris said nothing as he started to walk towards the laundry room. He kept his stare pinned firmly on Fry the whole way, the same unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey," Leela said softly bringing Fry's attention back on her. "If it makes you feel any better, that seizure I had yesterday is the last one I've had so far. If I make it through the rest of the day without another one I'm gonna call the doctor tomorrow morning and set up an appointment. If all goes well I might be able to go back to work in a couple of days."

Fry's face lit up as completely as if she'd just told him he'd just won the lottery. Which as far as he was concerned, she just had.

"That's so great Leela! I can't wait to have you back!"

"Where I bet you'll pick up hovering over me right where my mom leaves off."

"Damn right!"

"Which I'm sure will be just as fun as when my mom does it."

"For _me_ it will be."

Just then Morris walked back into the living room. He tossed something into Fry's lap. It was his pants.

"When you're in my house with my daughter, you wear those."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
1:43 pm  
Recovery: Day 15

Feeling lighter than she had in over a week Leela paced excitedly around the living room. The morning before she had called her doctor, just as she had told Fry she would, and set up an appointment. Being seizure-free for over two days, she was optimistic that she was in for some good news. Fry wasn't actually due to pick her up for another fifteen minutes, but the prospect of having her life back was making the wait almost excruciating. Not to mention she was definitely feeling the effects of all the pent-up energy that being couch-bound for so long had built up.

Munda watched her daughter's aimless trek from her seat in the armchair. Leela might have been operating under the assumption that she was now completely healthy, but Munda refused to let down her guard until she had a doctor's confirmation. She still carried around the alarm receiver and still kept in close proximity. She knew she was harshing Leela's new mellow and the two were still trading occasional barbs, but there was no point in jinxing anything. If Leela hadn't dropped dead from motherly suffocation yet, she could surely make it a few more days.

"How exactly are you getting to the surface, Leela? Do you still have those directions that paramedic gave you?"

Leela stopped mid-pace. "We're taking the ladder."

Munda looked extremely uncomfortable. "Now honey-"

"Mom, I haven't seized in two days, the odds of me having one while I'm on that ladder are so small it's not even worth worrying about."

"Says you." Munda mumbled.

When a knock finally sounded Leela practically flung herself across the room to wrench the door open.

"You're late!"

Fry frowned at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm five minutes _early_."

"Don't mind her." Munda said. "She's just _desperate_ to get away from here."

"And with good reason." Leela muttered, only partially noticing that Munda had heard her and looked a little hurt.

"Let's _go_." Leela ordered grabbing Fry's hand and yanking him out of the doorway. Luckily for him she had remembered his sprain and didn't drag him along as quickly as she would have otherwise. Also, luckily for him, they would be using the ladder which would cut down their travel time significantly. He was no more comfortable than Munda about having Leela on the ladder but considering the past few seizure-free days coupled with Leela's current mood he kept his mouth shut and obediently followed her up. Besides, being behind her, were she to fall, she'd take him down with her; in which case living with guilt wasn't really something he'd have to worry about.

They made it safely all the way to the hospital, checked in with the receptionist and took their spot in the empty waiting room. There was no bonding this time around. For one, Fry didn't have any pocket change with him, for two Leela's expression clearly said 'talk and die'. Not being able to talk to her made the wait excruciating. It especially didn't help knowing that it was highly unlikely they would allow him to accompany her which meant he had more waiting to look forward to. The magazines on the table were the same ones from last time, all dating back to 2994. With what they were charging for medical fees it was amazing they'd never taken the time to renew a subscription. Glancing sideways at her Fry considered his odds. She was clearly unhappy and when unhappy she was sometimes prone to lashing out verbally towards the undeserving. But not always. It was pretty much a toss-up. She might allow him to engage her in conversation or she might snap at him. But when she started playing with the end of her ponytail his decision was made for him. When she messed with her hair it was a sure sign that she was feeling particularly vulnerable and therefore less likely to respond to him with anger.

"Leels?"

She sent him a scathing glare. "What did I tell you I'd cut off if you ever called me 'Leels' again?"

"Right!" Fry exclaimed, mentally reminding himself that 'less likely' was not the same as a guarantee.

She returned her focus straight ahead and went back to messing with her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She snapped.

"Leela…"

"I just want this checkup to go right."

"Of course it will Leela, you haven't had a seizure for over forty-eight hours. And if something else was gonna happen it would have happened by now. As long as you don't feel anything in you squishing or oozing you should be okay. I mean, what else could possibly go wrong?"

Leela stared at him, eye wide. "Great. Thanks Fry. Now that you've gone and said that something is _guaranteed_ to go wrong… They're going to find a brain tumor. I just know it. Something horrible and inoperable that causes me to become a babbling idiot before I drop dead and I have you to thank for it. I hope you trip and fall into an open grave at my funeral."

Fry pouted. "That's kinda harsh."

"Yeah well, so's cancer, which you probably just gave me."

"That's not how you catch cancer! You catch it by eating packets of Sweet-n-low, like my aunt!"

Before Leela could come up with some kind of snappy retort, she was rescued by Dr. Marsters who entered the room, clipboard in hand, ready to begin her check.

"Hello again Ms. Leela, I take it you're feeling much better than you were last time you were here?"

"I haven't seized in over forty-eight hours and I haven't developed any new symptoms." She told him sounding warily optimistic.

"That's very good news." He agreed encouragingly, "But I'm going to go ahead and run a full chemical makeup on you just to be sure."

"Is that going to be painful?" Fry asked with concern.

"Not really." The Doctor replied. He turned to Leela. "Do you remember everything we did to you last time?"

"Yeah…"

"It's going to be the exact same thing only the samples we take will be larger."

Though she wasn't exactly _thrilled_ by that prospect her anxiety lessened.

Fry grumbled and complained about being left behind but it was more out of habit than outrage. He'd already known he'd be left waiting. Dr. Marsters led Leela into a small private room with small lockers where he gave her a flimsy pink hospital gown to change into. That done she was led into the exam room where she had to wait by herself for a few moments while the Doctor collected his supplies and staff. Sitting on the metal exam table Leela shivered. She wondered why hospitals insisted on setting their thermostats to 'Antarctica' when they knew full well they were going to have patients sitting practically naked in the room. She decided they must find a sadistic joy in it. It was the only answer that made sense. Soon after, Dr. Marsters returned with a trio of nurses ready to begin. Vaguely remembering what she'd been through before she silently offered up the appropriate body parts without being asked and put on her best game face for the fairly painful spinal tap. Then came the EKG and the MRI (which showed no cancer). Last, but not least came the blood pressure cuff.

"Hmm." The Doctor said as he consulted his charts. "Your pressure is higher than it was the last time you were here."

"Stress." Leela answered quickly. "Believe me, it's stress."

"Things not going well at home?"

"Let's just say I'm about an inch shy of homicidal at this point."

"You're seriously going to need to find a way to relax or you're going to stress yourself right into a major heart attack."

"Don't tell me that, tell my friends and family that. They're the ones who are doing it."

"Then you'll need to find a way to cope wi-"

"I _had_ a way to cope; _Coffee_. Strong, black, double shot of espresso-"

"Which is a stimulant and not exactly an appropriate treatment for Hypertension."

"It is if you're me. Or more specifically, it is if you have to deal with the people I have to deal with on a daily basis."

"Then I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that your scans came back good enough for me to remove your coffee ban."

"Oh thank God! Does that mean I'm completely healthy then?"

"Your prelim results are normal, the toxicology department will have your full chemical makeup results ready for you in the morning. If I'm satisfied with the results I'll be able to clear you for work."

Leela's face lit up. "Oh I can't wait to _finally_ have my life back!"

"After which I never want to see you in here again, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!"


	28. Resolutions

**Sixteen Days**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Resolutions**

Public Road in front of Planet Express  
3:33 pm  
Recovery: Day 15

Absolutely beaming, Leela dragged Fry down the road and right past the manhole that led to her parents.

"Uh, Leela, we missed our exit; you're parents' place is that way."

"We're not going to my parents' place."

"We're not? Where are we going than?"

"Right here." She said stopping abruptly in front of the little coffee house diagonally across from Planet Express.

The hostess led them to a table, where Leela ordered the strongest coffee on the menu. Fry settled on something a little less likely to cause heart palpitations. Leela smirked at him and called him a wimp. When the drinks arrived Leela took a long deep sip and sighed happily.

"Oh yeah, that really calms the shakes."

Fry groaned. "Awwww, bad seizure pun."

"What? No. I was referencing my caffeine addiction."

"Still sounded like a bad seizure pun."

"Pfft. Everyone knows puns are the lowest form of wit. I can do better than that."

Fry gave her a skeptical look, which she ignored.

"It's so nice just being outside again. It's amazing how much I've missed it."

"We could go walk around the park if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful, but if we don't head back soon my mom's going to panic."

"When you come back to work, maybe? During our lunch break?"

Leela scoffed. "What lunch break? I owe the hospital so much money I'll probably end up working through all my lunch breaks. How much do you think a human kidney is worth on the black market?"

"Leela!"

"You only need one to live, you know." Leela said looking thoughtful. She'd meant it initially as a joke, but now that she was thinking about it…

"You are _not_ selling your organs."

"I wonder if eBay would even allow it."

Fry looked pained, hoping she was kidding but being unable to tell. Leela could be a decent enough actress when she wanted to be.

"Leela please, think about what you're saying."

Leela was silent for a moment. "You're right." She said at last. "Any money I made off it would probably end up paying for the surgery itself and my recovery time. And then I'd have to stay with my parents again and listen to my mom nag. There's got to be easier and more effective ways of making money. Like selling my body on Canal Street."

Fry made a horrified noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a squeak, and went several shades paler. The expression on his face was priceless and Leela, who _had_ actually been joking that time, was quite pleased with herself for causing it.

"That was a joke."

"Wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was."

"Nuh-uh."

"From over here it was pretty good."

"Well from over _here_, it's just something else to have nightmares over."

"Me prancing around dressed like a harlot? Somehow I doubt you'd consider that to be a nightmare."

"It is if the prancing isn't intended for _me_!"

She smiled at him as she finished her coffee before reaching into her pocket for a few singles to cover her half of the bill.

"No, I got it." Fry offered as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, I'll cover my own."

"It's just a few bucks."

"Which is a few too many considering you've been making payments on my hospital bill."

"Still a more worthwhile thing to be spending it on compared to where it would have normally gone."

"Not the point."

"Just humor me will ya? Please? It makes me feel useful."

"You've done plenty for me." Leela said firmly.

"Yeah? Like what? And don't say taking the stinger for you cause I didn't do it right anyway."

"You were there when I needed you." Leela said seriously. "In every way that I needed you. I can't say that about anyone else in my whole life. You stayed by my side while I was unconscious, you've willingly listened to me gripe, you've dropped everything and come running every time my mom has called you, you've run errands for me and made sure Nibbler was taken care of. You don't owe me a thing. If anything, _I_ should be paying for _your_ coffee. And you know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do."

She pulled another few bills out of her wallet and placed them firmly on the table.

Fry was silent for a moment.

"Can I at least cover the tip?"

"No."

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
4:12 pm  
Recovery: Day 15

Munda watched, completely bewildered as Nibbler and Muffin stared each other down. Even Fluffy seemed perplexed as she slithered helplessly about. The two pets were positioned exactly one foot from each other, where they were staring unblinkingly into each other's eyes. Their faces were expressionless. No hissing, growling, purring, nothing. No discernable emotion, just blank staring. This had been going on for several minutes and Munda, for the life of her, could not figure out what was going on. When the door opened and Leela walked in Nibbler ran happily to greet her, abandoning the staring contest like it had never happened at all. Muffin sat down and began grooming herself, also like nothing had happened at all. Munda decided to shrug it off. Leela was back, and whatever news her daughter had to give her was more important than odd animal behavior.

"Well?" She asked, "How'd it go?"

"I won't know for sure until tomorrow, but the preliminary was really good. If all goes well I'll be back at my apartment by tomorrow night." Leela said cheerfully.

"That's… wonderful Leela." Munda said looking strained. Though it was a major relief knowing her daughter was most likely out of harm's way she hadn't expected such a sudden announcement of departure. She and Leela were still on rocky ground with each other, and Munda really didn't want Leela to leave while there were still any hard feelings between them. She didn't know how to even go about starting the conversation. She certainly wasn't going to apologize. She had no regrets about being vigilant about her only child's health. But there had to be a way to make some kind of peace offering.

"Is dad home yet? I can't wait to tell him!" Leela asked as she cuddled a purring Nibbler to her chest. Dignity be damned, the little Nibblonian ambassador didn't bother hiding his relief. Relief that had absolutely nothing to do with his continued mission on Earth. His affection for her was genuine, and he couldn't be happier to hear of her health.

"Not for another half hour or so." Munda replied.

With a quick nod of acknowledgement Leela turned her attention to Fry. "You should probably let the others know I intend to be back at work in a couple of days. I hope Amy isn't _too _disappointed about handing back the captaincy."

"Are you kidding? She'll be thrilled. She's been asking about when you'd be coming back pretty much every day since she was made Captain."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. Sorry to hear she's been having a rough time with it." Leela said in a tone that indicated that she wasn't actually as sorry as she said she was.

"Yeah. Bender's still bitter and Zoidberg's been brownnosing more than usual. Plus, all the ways our missions find to go wrong on us. Not to mention she still has classes, and homework, and stuff. She just doesn't have that kind of stamina."

"Well hopefully she'll never need to, because I have no intention of ever being out of work long enough to need a replacement captain again."

"So no more dangerous pets?" Fry asked hopefully.

"…Well, no more _poisonous_ pets for sure."

"Leela…"

"Everybody thought Nibbler was dangerous at first, and look how that turned out." Leela said as she indicated the purring love marshmallow in her arms.

"That was sheer luck. The chances were equally good of him being a super smart secret operative from an alien government looking to interfere with the fate of the universe…"

Nibbler stopped purring.

"Or an evil android."

Nibbler relaxed and resumed purring.

"We had no way of knowing he was gonna turn out to be such a pansy."

Nibbler stopped purring again and looked annoyed.

* * *

"He said my prelim looked fine. He even lifted my coffee ban." Leela told her father that night at dinner. She'd been filling him in as they ate. Morris had been a lot more enthusiastic than Munda had been. He'd looked a little startled when Leela had announced her intentions to leave the following night, but had understood her excitement of getting her autonomy back.

Munda pushed the food around on her plate, subdued. She had roughly a day to set her relationship with her daughter back to right but still wasn't sure how to approach it. She'd been so focused on keeping Leela healthy she had ignored Morris' advisement on damage control. And now here she was with a healthy Leela, and a weakened mother/daughter bond. Was their relationship too new to handle that kind of tension? She really hoped not.

When dinner was done, both she and Leela jumped up to gather the dishes. After a moment of hesitation, Munda sat back down with a nod at Leela to continue. Leela had looked surprised at the show of faith, but then her face lit up and she smiled at her mother for the first time in days.

Maybe things were more salvageable than Munda had thought.

* * *

Planet Express Employee Lounge  
11:52 am  
Recovery: Day 16

"A little higher… No, now a little lower. Higher… Higher. Lower!"

"Ai Ya, Fry make up your mind!" Amy snapped as she adjusted her side of the large 'Welcome Back Leela' banner she and Bender were hanging in the TV room. Bender had extended his legs to make himself tall enough to reach the ceiling, but Amy was wearing her rocket pack and experience had taught her that the longer she wore her pack the more likely she was to crash into something.

"I don't see why we're even doing this." Bender complained. "She's not going to be all that impressed with it and I'm gonna be the one stuck tearing all this crap down."

"It's regulation." Hermes explained. "According to page eight, section two, paragraph four-A, revised, of the Employer/Employee relations handbook a 'welcome back' banner is required for any medical leave exceeding two weeks. Everyday missed thereafter requires the hanging of four-point-seven feet of party streamers with a helium balloon for every third day."

"Really?" Fry asked, surprised. "And what are the cupcakes for?"

"They're tasty."

"Can't argue with that!"

"Do we even know for sure if she's coming back tomorrow?" Amy demanded, still hovering.

"Well, she's still got to get her test results back…"

The rest of the crew groaned in unison.

"So we _don't_ know for sure if she's coming tomorrow?!"

"Well her doctor seemed pretty optimistic…"

Amy and Bender glanced at each other mutinously. They'd been fighting with that banner for the past hour and a half. They both lowered themselves to the ground and began to advance towards the helpless delivery boy in a decidedly threatening manner when the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Fry called, his voice cracking as he nervously launched himself out of the path of his would-be assailants.

_Please be Leela, please be Leela, please be-_

"Leela!" Fry exclaimed in relief when her face filled the video screen. "Please tell me you have good news." He begged with a nervous glance at Bender and Amy.

Leela grinned. "I do. Dr. Marsters just called. He said I'm completely fine. He cleared me for work and I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's so great Leela!" Amy said as she jogged over. "I don't know how you put up with them." She whispered loudly.

"Hey, standing _right here_." Fry complained.

Leela took a quick glance around the room behind them. "Nice banner."

Fry, Bender, and Amy groaned.

"You weren't supposed to see it till _tomorrow_!"

"Would it make you feel better if I pretended to be surprised?"

"Yeah, a little." Amy confessed. "We spent forever hanging that thing up."

"Well it was very sweet of all of you. I know I didn't exactly make things easy leaving you all in the lurch like that."

"It wasn't your fault Leela." Fry insisted.

Leela disagreed, but decided it was pointless to argue with him.

"Regardless. I know I haven't made the past month easy on anyone. Except for maybe Hermes, who's probably still romping gleefully through a sea of insurance paperwork."

"Hey Leela, do you need any help getting your stuff home? Cause I could help. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Yeah, that'd be great. If you could be here at around seven thirty, I'm sure I'll have everything ready."

"Okay! I'll see you then. Tell your mom I said 'hi'."

"She heard you. She's eavesdropping from the kitchen,"

"No I'm not!" Came a faint voice off screen. Leela raised her eyebrow at Fry and he grinned.

* * *

Residence of Turanga Morris & Munda  
7:17 pm  
Recovery: Day 16

"Is that everything? I think that's everything."

Leela folded the last shirt and tucked it into her bag while Munda watched leaning against the doorframe.

"Leela, sweetie, I think we need to talk."

"Oh lord, what now?"

Munda winced. "We haven't been getting along very well."

"Gee, I wonder why." Leela muttered to herself.

"I know you think I was being a little overbearing…"

Leela whirled around. "A little?!"

"Leela please, I was looking out for your best interest."

"And treating me like an invalid was in my best interest, huh?"

"I never meant to make you feel like an invalid, I was just so worried about your seizures. Leela, you don't remember them but I _do_. They could have killed you and I would have had to just stand there and _watch_. You don't understand how horrible that felt."

"And you have no idea what it feels like to have your own mother believe she has to protect you from yourself because you're so _incapable_ you can't even walk from one room to another without risking sudden death."

"Leela…"

"I've taken care of myself my whole life and up until the bee sting I was doing a pretty damn fine job."

"You _have_ Leela, I've never thought otherwise!"

"Then why couldn't you trust me to do household chores, or walk up a freaking staircase without help, huh?"

"It was _never_ an issue of trust Leela. Or of me doubting your capabilities as a functioning adult. I was only ever worried about the seizures. You couldn't feel them coming on, you had no control over the timing or the severity-"

"I had Nibbler."

"Yes, and he did a very good job of keeping you forewarned, but he's not a trained service animal. He's just a house pet."

"Yeah but-"

"Leela. I know that I've been upsetting you. And maybe I did overstep my boundaries sometimes. I just didn't want to lose you again. I've already been there. Twice. I don't have it in me to go through it again."

Leela's expression softened.

Munda continued: "I would much rather over-react and overprotect and be wrong, than under-react and leave you alone and be right."

Biting her lip, Leela looked unsure for a moment. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"_What_?"

"Do you see me differently now then you did before?"

Munda shook her head. "No. You're the same to me as you always were. How much I love you and how proud I am of you is not dependent on how many chores you do, or whether or not you're well enough to be one hundred percent self-sufficient for a month. I honestly have no idea why you place so much importance on things like that."

"Because I want you to be proud of me." Leela said softly.

"Sweetheart, I've never been anything _other_ than proud of you. Remember the wall timeline you insisted was creepy and made me take down? Would I have put that thing up to begin with if I wasn't proud of all you've accomplished? Being sick for a month does not take away any of the things you've done or will do. You're my daughter. I'm biologically programmed to find everything you do amazing. It's a mom thing. You'll understand some day."

Leela smiled.

"I just hope I won't be seeing less of you from now on. I don't want to lose you over this either."

"Oh mom. You're never going to lose me." She enveloped her mother in a tight hug which was gratefully returned. "Let's just consider this to be all the fights we would have had when I was a teenager all rolled into one. We're just making up for lost time is all."

Munda laughed. "That's an interesting way of thinking of it. Though to be honest, I'd much rather argue about your curfew than whether or not the activity you want to do could kill you during a badly timed seizure."

Leela shrugged. "Tomato, tomahto."

"You girls ready?" Morris asked as he peeked his head into the room. "Fry's here."

"Yeah, tell him I'll be down in just a moment."

Morris nodded and left as Leela turned back to her mother.

"I know I didn't make things easy. I kind of have a habit of that I guess, but thanks for putting up with me."

"Hey, I _like_ putting up with you. I hope putting up with you is something I have the pleasure of doing for a very _very_ long time."

Leela grinned and the two hugged each other again, both glad to finally be back on good terms with each other.

"I need to go, Fry's waiting."

"I know honey."

"I'll call you tomorrow." She promised.

"You'd better. I also want you to tell Philip he's welcome here anytime he wants. If we're making up for lost time and just crossed teenage fights from the list, that means it's officially time for me to start meddling in your love life."

Leela blinked in surprise. "At least you're honest about it."

"I like seeing the two of you together. You fit."

"Is this the advice of a happily married woman or the desperate measures of a grandmother wannabe?"

Munda shrugged. "Tomato, tomahto."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me carry my stuff, Fry." Leela said as they ascended the final steps onto her floor.

Fry carefully set the bag down next to her front door. "Don't mention it Leela. It's what I'm here for."

"To be my bag boy?" Leela asked with a small smile and raised eyebrow as Nibbler smirked in her arms.

"To be your anything." He replied suavely.

Leela couldn't suppress a snort as she stepped past him to unlock her apartment. She lightly tossed her bag across the threshold and set Nibbler down allowing him to scamper towards her bedroom, where unknown to her he would be making a long overdue transmission to Eternian Command, who were no doubt awaiting his equally overdue status report.

Leela stood in the front doorway looking over her sparse living room. "It feels so weird being back here after being gone for so long. It's actually been over a full month. I bet everything in my fridge has gone bad."

"I could go grocery shopping with you." Fry said hopefully. "And be your bag boy some more."

Leela's smile was genuine. "I'll worry about it tomorrow." She said. "For tonight I think I'm just going to bask in the glow of normalcy. Start enjoying the whole 'self-sufficiency' thing again."

Fry nodded in understanding. "I won't keep you then." He jammed his hands in his jacket pockets and began to turn away. "Goodnight, Leela."

"Friday." She responded suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Our next movie night." She clarified. "Friday."

Fry's face lit up like an Xmas tree.

"Our _platonic_ movie night." She amended warily upon seeing his expression.

It didn't dampen his spirits one iota.

"Time spent is time spent. Still special to me. See you tomorrow."

He started for the stairs again as Leela stepped into her apartment. Before she even realized what she was doing she whirled back around.

"Fry, wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

Ignoring the rational part of her brain that was hastily sending up alarm bells, she stepped forward, grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him long and hard.

As her lips met his, Fry's brain completely shut down for a moment and his body froze. He barely had the wherewithal to kiss her back. Suddenly his brain came back online, every neuron doing the Happy Dance, and he wrapped his arms around her. For once there were no distractions. No interruptions. Nothing to cut the moment short. But it seemed to end too soon just the same.

Leela gently pulled back and looked straight into Fry's dazed eyes.

"_Thank you_." She said. "For _everything_."

That said, she turned and fled into the safety of her apartment, this time letting the door close behind her.

For a few minutes, Fry was helpless to do anything but stand there and grin goofily. His brain was still celebrating, but his body was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and what it was supposed to do now. On numb legs he eventually stumbled down the steps.

In her apartment, Leela stood leaning heavily against the door. She really hadn't meant to jump him like that and was really startled at herself for doing so. She brought her fingers gently to her lips, which were still warm.

She was helpless to stop the smile that spread across her face.

The End


End file.
